Der Erbe der Mylady
by Cessilie
Summary: Überarbeitete Fassung: Alternative Version von Mordaunts Handeln in 20 Jahre nachher Achtung: 11. Kapitel online!
1. Default Chapter

Vorwort: Erstmal hi und tut mir echt alles wahnsinnig leid! Ehrlich! Wollte ich nicht!  
  
Kathi oder Luzi oder wie auch immer du dich nennst: Erstmal: ich liebe dich, auch wenn du mir solche Reviews sendest grummel, aber ich habe ja genug rumgemault. Und außerdem weißt du ja, wie das neue erste Kapitel ist, höhö und ich warte sehnsüchtig auf deinen Kommentar, den du mir nicht senden wirst.   
  
Chibiangel16: Tut mir echt leid, dass du so lange warten musstest, aber ich hoffe sehr, dass dir die andere Fassung besser gefallen wird, ich finde sie auf jeden Fall besser. Leider habe ich eben grade meine Geschichte gelöscht auf ff.net und ich finde mein erhaltenen Reviews nicht mehr, das Englisch hier ist ja auch zum Ulfen (ich verstehe kein Wort), ich kann mich nur noch daran erinnern, dass du im letzten Review gefragt hast, ob sich die Musketiere jemals von Mylady befreien werden diabolischlach das werden wir ja sehen.   
  
geheimen Leser: keine Ahnung, ob es euch gibt, aber ihr könnt mir trotzdem sagen, dass ihr das hier mal gelesen habt, am besten sagt ihr mir noch, wie ihr es fandet! Dann seid ihr die allerbesten für mich, ich werde euch nie vergessen!  
  
Sagt mir, wie ihr es fandet! BITTE!!!!  
  
Okay, zur Geschichte:  
  
Es ist im Prinzip das Gleiche wie vordem, ist nur ein bisschen anders aufgebaut und ich finde, dass Mordaunt anders rüberkommt, ich liebe ihn ja so unsterblich und ich finde diese Version halt besser als die erste, weil sie leichter zu schreiben ist. Bisher. Ich weiß auch nicht, ob es klug ist, jetzt ein oder zwei fertige Kapitel zu veröffentlichen, weil es sein kann, dass ich sofort ne Blockade habe und dann muss ich wieder alles löschen. Oder an meiner Lieblingsgeschichte wird weitergeschrieben stebuflehendeblickezuschmeiß Aber sie weiß es eh nicht, weil sie das hier bestimmt nicht liest, ich mag sie trotzdem!  
  
Okay, das war es erstmal!  
  
PS: Kann mir jemand sagen, wie das mit der Kursivschrift und so funktioniert?  
  
==================================================================  
  
Der Erbe der Mylady  
  
1. Kapitel  
  
Ein Reiter näherte sich im langsamen Tempo einem Gut unweit von London. Er schien erschöpft und verschwitzt und sein Pferd, ein gewöhnliches, braunes Tier, ließ auch den Kopf hängen. Das Gut war ein großes Haus mit einer breiten Vortreppe, die Fassade war schlicht gehalten. Einige Schuppen und ein Stall vervollständigten den Hof. Es gab einige Bäume, die bereits erste, grüne Blattspitzen zeigten, der Boden bestand aus Schlamm, als habe es die letzten Tage nur geregnet. Als der junge Reiter auf den kleinen Vorplatz des Gutes ritt, lief sofort ein Lakai in einer einfachen Uniform zu ihm, um ihm das Pferd abzunehmen. Er behandelte den Reiter äußerst respektvoll und aufmerksam. Der junge Mann indes beachtete ihn nicht weiter, sondern marschierte ohne sich noch umzusehen, auf die Haustür zu, die sich sofort öffnete. Ein weiterer Bedienter nahm ihm Mantel und Handschuhe ab.  
  
„Ist der General hier?", fragte der Angekommene mit einer seltsam harschen und heiseren Stimme, die vielleicht durch die Erschöpfung so klang.  
  
„Er ist oben in seinem Arbeitszimmer, Herr. Er hat bereits nach Euch gefragt und Ihr sollt sofort zu ihm kommen, wenn Ihr da seid." Der junge Mann nickte und war bereits auf dem Weg zu einer großen, in Marmor gehaltenen Treppe, als er einen Ruf vernahm.  
  
„John!" Ein Mädchen von vielleicht zwanzig Jahren in einem schlichten, hellen Kleid lief auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn heftig. Der junge Mann verzog den Mund zu einem Lächeln und küsste das Mädchen auf die Stirn.  
  
„Hast du mich so vermisst? Ich war doch nicht lange fort."  
  
„Ach, es war so langweilig. Cromwell hat den ganzen Tag gearbeitet und ich hatte wenig zu tun. Wie war es in Paris?"  
  
„Erfolgreich. Ich muss los, der General wartet auf mich."  
  
„Ja, er ist schon seit einiger Zeit so ungeduldig, dass du endlich kommst, dabei bist du heute doch einen Tag eher gekommen als verlangt war. Ich glaube, er will etwas von Wichtigkeit mit dir besprechen." John sah etwas erstaunt aus.  
  
„Nun gut, dann werde ich gleich zu ihm gehen. Wir sehen uns vielleicht beim Essen."  
  
„Wenn es nur nicht zu lange dauert beim General." Die beiden verabschiedeten sich und John lief die Treppe hinauf. In den oberen Etagen spürte man, dass hier eine verschwenderische Hand für unnötigen Putz gesorgt hatte, der auf den Besucher eher beklemmend als luxuriös wirkte.   
  
Vor einer Tür hielt der junge Mann inne und straffte sich etwas. Er fuhr sich mit der Rechten kurz über die zersausten, schwarzen Haare und öffnete dann die Tür. Er trat in ein leeres Vorzimmer. Die Wände waren verdeckt durch hohe, in Gold gefasste Regale, deren gläsernen Türen einen Blick auf hunderte von Büchern erlaubten. Teile der Wand waren verdeckt durch dunkle Vorhänge, durch die das Zimmer sehr düster wirkte.  
  
Eine Tür direkt gegenüber der anderen öffnete sich lautlos und ein Diener in der gleichen Uniform wie der des Stallknechtes trat heraus.  
  
„Sir, Ihr möchtet sofort hereinkommen", teilte er John mit einem näselnden Tonfall mit. Dieser trat in das Arbietszimmers des Generals.  
  
Es war weniger üppig eingerichtet als die übrigen Räume des Hauses. Ein mächtiger Schreibtisch, der sehr unaufgeräumt schien, einige Schränke, in denen nötiger Papierkram aufbewahrt wurde, sowie einige Sessel und Stühle, bildeten die Einrichtung des Zimmers. Kein Schmuck zierte die Wände, die in einem satten Rot gehalten waren.   
  
Am Schreibtisch saß ein Mann im mittleren Alter. Sein Haar war bereits grau und er war etwas beleibt, doch zeugten seine hohe Stirn und sein durchdringender Blick von einem wachen Verstand. Unwillkürlich nahm der junge Mann etwas mehr Haltung an, als er vor General Cromwell stand. Dieser erhob sich und streckte ihm mit einem Lächeln die Hand hin, die der junge Mann ergriff, um sie an die Lippen zu führen. Peinlich berührt entzog sie ihm aber der General.  
  
„Bitte, nehmt doch Platz"; sprach der General dann in die nachfolgende Stille hinein. Der junge Mann setzte sich gehorsam in einen Sessel und sah aufmerksam Cromwell an. Dieser setzte sich auch.  
  
„Nun, mein lieber Mordaunt, hattet Ihr Erfolg in Paris?"  
  
„Ja."   
  
Der junge Mann schwieg und erst als der General ihn anblickte, schien ihm klarzuwerden, dass das nicht die ganze Antwort gewesen war.  
  
„Es ist alles in Ordnung, in Paris, Sir. Die Menschen sind unglücklich, wegen der zu hohen Steuern und der Kardinal fürchtet sich vor Attentaten. Paris ist zu diesem Zeitpunkt ein Hexenkessel, der jeden Moment überkochen kann und die gesamte Wut richtet sich auf Seine Eminenz. Dieser wagt sich nicht mehr aus den Gemächern der Königin hervor, bei der er sich in Sicherheit glaubt. Es sind also die besten Bedingungem die Ihr finden konntet, Sir."  
  
„Ihr meint also, Seine Eminenz wird auf mein Angebot eingehen?"  
  
„Davon bin ich überzeugt, Sir."  
  
„Habt Ihr mit seiner Eminenz gesprochen?"  
  
„Nein, Sir, ich hielt es für unnötig."  
  
„Das ist gut." Dem aufmerksamen Blick des jungen Mannes entging nicht, dass der Genral abwesend zu sein schien. Zwar hatte er die Fragen gestellt und wohl auch die Antwort vernommen, doch schien es, als wäre ihm anderes in diesem Moment wichtiger.  
  
„Ihr werdet wohl noch einmal nach Paris reisen müssen", murmelte der General. Sein Untergebener richtete sich auf.  
  
„Ja, es wird wohl Not tun. Vielleicht könnt Ihr Anne mitnehmen, ich denke, sie kann Euch dort helfen." Mordaunt sah nicht sehr angenehm überrascht aus.  
  
„Ein Mädchen? Bitte verzeiht mir, Herr, aber ich denke, ich kann sie nicht wirklich gebrauchen. Was sollte sie auch dort?"  
  
Er bekam nicht sofort eine Antwort, Cromwell holte aus einem Fach an seinem Schreibtisch eine Mappe hervor und klappte sie auf. Dann sah er eine Weile die Papiere an und schien zu lesen.  
  
John schien es, als hätte der General ihn vergessen, was ihn wunderte, erinnerte er sich doch noch gut an Annes Worte, dass der General ihn dringend zu sprechen gewünscht hatte.  
  
„Soll ich gehen?", kam es etwas ungeduldig und etwas respektlos. Erst jetzt sah sein Herr auf.  
  
„Nein nein, bleibt, ich habe etwas mit Euch zu besprechen." Mordaunt lehnte sich geduldig zurück und wartete.   
  
General Cromwell erhob sich schließlich und trat ans Fenster. Er schob die hellen Vorhänge etwas zur Seite und beobachtete das Treiben der Mägde und Stallknechte auf dem Hof.  
  
„Ihr wisst, ich habe in Eurem Namen weiterhin Nachforschungen anstellen lassen. Nachforschungen nach Eurer Mutter."  
  
„Ja."  
  
„Nun, ich denke, wir sind einen Schritt weitergekommen. Ich habe jemanden gefunden, der über ihren Tod Bescheid weiß. Es ist ein Franzose, der seit einiger Zeit, besser gesagt seit etwa fünf Jahren, in England lebt. Ein mir befreundeter Pastor ist auf ihn aufmerksam geworden, weil der Mann völlig zurückgezogen lebte und sich nur noch Gott gewidmet hat, als hätte er etwas auf dem Gewissen. Schließlich aber hat dieser Franzose dem Pastor erzähl, was ihn so bedrückt hat. Das Schreiben sandte er mir dann." Der General trat wieder an seinen Schreibtisch und nahm die Mappe, in der er vorhin geblättert hatte. Er hielt sie dem jungen Mann hin.  
  
„Ich denke, Ihr werdet allein sein wollen, wenn Ihr das hier lest."  
  
„Wisst Ihr, was sie enthält? Habt Ihr es gelesen?"  
  
„Ja, das musste ich. Wir sehen uns beim Essen." Mordaunt erhob sich steif und verneigte sich kurz. Dann verließ er mit raschem Schritt, die Mappe immer noch in der Hand, das Zimmer.  
  
Draußen auf dem Korrdior hielt er kurz inne und blickte unschlüssig auf die Mappe. Er öffnete sie und sah sich die Papiere kurz an, klappte sie aber wieder entschlossen zu und ging in ein Zimmer, einige Türen weiter. Mit der linken Hand holte er einen Schlüssel aus einer Tasche am Wams und öffnete die Tür. Er trat in sein Zimmer. Es war nicht sehr groß, hatte ein breites Fenster, das einen Ausblick auf einen Baum direkt vor dem Fenster verschaffte und enthielt ein Bett, einen Schrank, eine Kommode sowie einen Tisch nebst Stuhl. Der junge Mann schien wenig Wert Luxus zu legen.  
  
Hinter sich schloss er die Tür wieder und setzte sich auf sein Bett. Dann fing er an zu lesen.  
  
Die junge Frau, Anne, die Mordaunt vorhin begrüßt hatte, saß, kurz nachdem Mordaunt das Zimmer des Generals verlassen hatte, in dem selben Sessel, in dem auch der junge Mann vorher gesessen hatte. Sie plauderte mit dem General, den die Ablenkung und Unterbrechung nicht zu stören schien.  
  
„Ihr werdet mit nach Frankreich gehen, wenn Mordaunt in den nächsten Tagen wieder abfährt"; teilte Cromwell ihr mit. Sie schien erstaunt.  
  
„Was soll ich denn dort? Ich werde ihm nichts nützen können, da Ihr mir nichts über seinen Auftrag erzählt habt. Außerdem kann ich kein Französisch und möchte hier nicht weg."  
  
„Der Auftrag ist nicht das Wichtigste. Es geht um seine Mutter-" Anne verdrehte die Augen, „er wird auch sehr bald den Wunsch verspüren, schleunigst nach Frankreich zu reisen."  
  
„Gab es wieder eine Entdeckung, die beweist, dass seine Mutetr noch lebt, oder was?", fragte sie in leicht spöttischem Tonfall. Der General sah sie streng an.  
  
„Ich weiß, dass Ihr ihn in dieser Beziehung nicht völlig verstehen könnt, aber sie ist und bleibt nun mal seine Mutter und es ist natürlich, dass er sich bemüht, ihren Tod aufzuklären."  
  
„Ihr habt natürlich Recht, aber nicht mit dieser Verbissenheit, die er seit etwa sechszehn Jahren an den Tag legt, wo die Dame ihn doch nie besucht hat und ihm nicht einmal ein anständiges Erbe hinterlassen hat."  
  
„Sie hat ihm sehr wohl ein anständiges Erbe zurückgelassen, es wurde ihm nur von einem Onkel genommen und John-Francis kämpft um sein Erbe sowie vielleicht um seine Ehre."  
  
„John-Francis redet sich ein, dass seine Mutter ein Engel gewesen ist, aber wenn sie umgebracht wurde, dann muss es auch Gründe dafür geben."  
  
„Es war ein Verbrechen und wenn er sich rächen will, so stehe ich ihm nicht im Wege."  
  
„Natürlich unterstützt Ihr ihn und ich tue es auch, aber woher wollt Ihr wissen, dass es wirklich ein Verbrechen war?"  
  
„Es war ein Verbrechen, ich habe es schwarz auf weiß. Glaubt Ihr mir nun?" Anne sah nicht überzeugt aus und nur widerwillig nickte sie, als der General sie streng musterte.  
  
„Gut. Die Spur der Männer, die sie umgebracht haben, führt nach Frankreich. Deswegen möchte ich, dass Ihr John-Francis begleitet. Ich möchte nicht, dass er sein Ziel verliert und sich selbst vergisst, wenn er dort mehr in Erfahrung bringen kann. Er kann nicht völlig für seine Rache leben und ich möchte, dass Ihr ihn vor Unbesonnenheiten bewahrt. Mich halten hier wichtige Geschäfte und Ihr seid noch die einzige, auf die er hört. Hütet Euch, Euren Einfluss über ihn zu verlieren, er ist nun mal unberechenbar und ich möchte nicht, dass er zu Schaden kommt. Das versteht Ihr doch." Anne nickte ernst.   
  
„Und nun lasst uns zum Essen gehen, es ist ein Uhr. John-Francis ist sicherlich noch nicht fertig, wir warten nicht auf ihn. Kommt." Der General erhob sich und verließ mit ihr das Zimmer.   
  
John-Francis oder Mordaunt, wie er sich zur Zeit nannte, kam nicht zum Essen. Er las in seinem Zmmer die Bekenntnisse eines Mannes durch, der für den Tod seiner Mutter verantwortlich war und noch während er las, fasste er einen Entschluss, von dem er gewillt war, nicht abzulassen. Dieser Mann, dessen Bekenntnis er las, war schuldig, war verantworlich dafür, dass er mit fünf Jahren ausgesetzt worden war und er wollte Rache.  
  
Nachdem er gelesen hatte, sprang er auf und lief eine Weile ruhelos im Zimmer umher.   
  
Schließlich hörte er draußen auf dem Korridor Schritte, er erkannte, dass es die Schritte des Genrals waren. Hastig öffnete der junge Mann die Tür und trat hinaus.  
  
„Sir", sagte er halblaut und schloss zum General auf, der in sein Arbeitszimmer trat. „Ich habe etwas mit Euch zu besprechen, was keinen Aufschub duldet."  
  
Cromwell nickte und hieß ihn mit einer Handbewegung, sich zu setzen. Mordaunt wartete ungeduldig, dass der General ihm das Zeichen zum Sprechen gab.  
  
„Sir, Ihr habt die Papiere gelesen und Ihr wisst, was sie enthalten. Ich bin aber sicher, dass dieser Franzose, dieser ehemalige Henker, noch mehr weiß, als in der Schrift angegeben. Würdet Ihr mir erlauben, ihn zu besuchen? Ich möchte mit ihm sprechen." Der General nickte und legte die Fingerspitzen aneinander.   
  
„Wenn Ihr glaubt, dass es Euch etwas nützt, wenn Ihr ihn besucht, dann habe ich nichts dagegen. Das Dorf, in dem er wohnt, ist auch nicht weit von hier, Ihr könntet, wenn Ihr heute losreitet, morgen wieder zurücksein.   
  
Aber Ihr wisst, dass noch einige Aufträge auf Euch warten. Bitte vergesst das nicht." Diese letzten beiden Sätze sprach der General mit eigenartiger, schwerer Betonung, die Mordaunt aber in diesem Augenblick entging.   
  
„Dann darf ich heute schon reiten?", fragte er stattdessen freudig erregt und sprang auf.  
  
„Wenn es unbedingt notwendig für Euch ist. Aber vergesst nicht, etwas zu essen mitzunehmen, Ihr habt kein Mittag gehabt. Auf Wiedersehen."  
  
„Wie kann ich Euch nur danken, Ihr seid zu gütig." Der junge Mann schien schon wieder Anstalten machen zu wollen, des Generals Hand zu ergreifen, um sie zu küssen, ließ es aber im letzten Moment bleiben. Dann verließ er rasch das Zimmer.  
  
Er wies die Diener an, ein frisches Pferd für ihn bereit zu stellen und herrschte eine Magd an, gefälligst Essen für ihn einzupacken. Ängstlich gehorchte sie.  
  
Anne lief auf den Hof, als Mordaunt sich auf das Pferd schwingen wollte.  
  
„Wo willst du denn schon wieder hin? fragte sie vorwurfsvoll und hielt ihn fest.   
  
„Ich bin morgen wieder hier, mach dir keine Sorgen." Er reichte ihr kurz die Hand und ritt dann davon.  
  
Am späten Abend desselben Tages kam Mordaunt in dem Dorf an. Der Pfarrer, zu dem er sich hatte durchfragen müssen, sagte ihm, nachdem Mordaunt erklärt hatte, er käme von Cromwell, wo der Franzose wohnte. Er dachte sich nichts Böses dabei, fand es nur eigenartig, dass der junge Mann so spät in der Nacht noch durchaus zu dem Mann wollte.  
  
Freundlich bedankte sich Mordant bei dem Pfarrer und begab sich zu dem ehemaligen Henker. Dieser wohnte in einem kleinen Haus, fast völlig verborgen hinter Büschen und niedrigen Bäumen. Der junge Mann band sein Pferd an einen Baum und klopfte an die Tür. Diese wurde sofort geöffnet und er sah vor sich einen etwa sechzigjährigen Mann mit weißem Haar und grauen Bart. Misstrauisch blickte der Mann auf Mordaunt.  
  
„Kann ich Euch helfen, Sir?"  
  
„Verzeiht, ich bin auf der Durchreise und habe keine Unterkunft gefunden, in dem Gasthof im Dorf war kein einziges Bett mehr frei. Eben dachte ich mir, ich müsste unter freiem Himmel schlafen, als ich Euer Haus gesehen habe. Ich wollte Euch fragen, ob Ihr mir für diese Nacht Unterkunft gewähren könntet."  
  
„Nun, wenn es nur für einen Nacht ist…" Nicht völlig überzeugt von Mordaunts bemüht leutseligen Wesen ließ der ehemalige Henker den jungen Mann eintreten. Es gab nur eine Stube, in der man wohnen, essen und schlafen konnte. Mit einem einzigen Blick überschaute Mordaunt die Einrichtung, die von einem kleinen Feuer im Kamin beleuchtet wurde, und setzte sich dann auf einen der bäuerlichen Stühle, die um einen schmierigen Tisch standen.  
  
„Kann ich Euch etwas anbieten?" Der Mann ging in einen kleinen Raum neben der Tür, den Mordaunt vorher übersehen hatte. „Es ist leider nicht soviel im Haus, möchtet Ihr Brot? Ich habe auch weißes…" Mordaunt lächelte, was der Henker nicht sehen konnte.  
  
„Danke, Weißbrot schmeckt nur in Frankreich gut. Hier in England ist es ungenießbar." Überrascht kam der Franzose aus seiner Speisekammer.  
  
„Ihr wisst, wie Weißbrot in Frankreich schmeckt? Ja, wart Ihr denn schon einmal dort?"  
  
„Ich bin dort geboren und habe mehrere Jahre dort gelebt. Weshalb fragt Ihr?"   
  
„Ach, ich habe einen guten Grund. Ich lebe seit etwa fünf Jahren hier, bin Franzose und musste Frankreich schließlich verlassen, weil… ja-" Der ehemalige Henker brach ab und schaute in den Kamin, in dem die Glut bereits zu erlöschen begann.  
  
„Ihr seid Franzose?", Mordaunt schien erfreut und verfiel unversehens ins Französische. „Dann können wir uns auf Französisch unterhalten, wenn Ihr möchtet, Monsieur. Ich beherrsche diese Sprache selbstverständlich noch fließend und denke, dass es Euch auch so geht." Der Henker hatte mit wachsendem Erstaunen zugehört und schlug nun die Hände zusammen.  
  
„Wie vertraut diese Worte doch klingen. Ach, glaubt mir, Monsieur, nichts ist schlimmer, als die Heimat zu verlassen."  
  
„Wenn Ihr Frankreich so vermisst, kann ich nicht verstehen, dass Ihr es verlassen habt."  
  
„Ihr lebt doch auch hier in diesem kalten, regnerischen England." Mordaunt lächelte auf diese Worte hin überlegen.  
  
„Ich, Monsieur, arbeite hier und würde in Frankreich kein Auskommen finden."  
  
„Bei mir ist es genau anderherum. Ich würde in Frankreich noch ein Auskommen finden, doch ich konnte dort nicht länger bleiben." Der Henker fing unversehens an zu husten.   
  
„Ihr solltet Euch hinlegen", empfahl Mordaunt mit falscher Fürsorge.   
  
„Ihr mögt Recht haben…" Immer noch hustend legte sich der Henker auf die schmale Liege unter dem Fenster. Ruhig erhob sich Mordaunt und holte einen Becher, der auf einem Regal über dem Kamin stand. Aus einem Krug füllte er Wasser ein und setzte sich damit zu dem Henker ans Bett, nachdem er sich einen der Stühle herangezogen hatte. Mit dankbarem Lächeln nahm der Kranke ihm den Becher ab, richtete sich auf, wobei Mordaunt ihn stützen musste, und trank. Daraufhin legte sich sein Husten.  
  
„Wie lange habt Ihr diese Krankheit schon?"   
  
„Ach, ich weiß nicht. Schon lange. Vielleicht sogar schon, seitdem ich in England lebe."  
  
„Ihr solltet nach Frankreich zurückkehren. Am besten in den Süden. Die Luft wird Euch heilen."  
  
„Wie soll ich in meinem jetzigen Zustand die Reise heil überstehen?", fragte der Henker mit einem bitteren Lächeln. „Nein nein, ich werde meine Tage hier beschließen. Es ist ja nicht mehr lange, bis der Herr mich zu sich holt."   
  
„Aber ich denke, in Eurer Heimat wäret Ihr glücklicher."  
  
„In meiner Heimat? Ihr wisst nicht, wovon Ihr sprecht, Monsieur. Ich habe keine Heimat mehr. Ich kann nie mehr zurückkehren. Schrecken erwarten mich dort." Der alte Mann verstummte und nur noch ein leises Knistern im Kamin war zu hören, wenn sich ein glühendes Scheit verschob. Mordaunt blieb stumm und wartete. Er beobachtete den Henker genau, während dieser mit geschlossenen Augen dalag, als müsse er sich ausruhen.  
  
„Wisst Ihr", begann der Kranke plötzlich, „ich war sehr bekannt. Ich stamme aus Béthune und viele Menschen im Umkreis kannten mich. Aber ich war eine traurige Berühmtheit, man fürchtete sich vor mir. Ich war ein Henker." Er öffnete die Augen als wolle er sehen, welche Wirkung diese Mitteilung auf den jungen Mann machte. Dieser aber blieb völlig regungslos.  
  
„Wie, Ihr erschreckt nicht?"  
  
„Nicht der Beruf eines Mannes kann mich schrecken, wohl aber seine Taten. Henker zu sein, ist sicher unangenehm und man hat nicht viele Freunde, aber weshalb sollte ich Euch fürchten? Ihr seid kein schlechter Mensch, so Ihr mit dem Gesetz im Einklang gearbeitet habt."  
  
„Aber das ist es ja! Genau das habe ich nicht getan. Ich habe … gemordet, ich habe ein Verbrechen begangen, so scheußlich, so widerwärtig, dass ich mich selbst dafür verdammen muss."   
  
„Verdammen kann nur Gott."  
  
„Aber ich bin verdammt, glaubt mir. Mein Leben ist verflucht, weshalb sonst, sagt es mir, leide ich seit zwanzig Jahren und sehe jede Nacht dasselbe Bild? Immer dieselbe Frau?"  
  
„Ich verstehe Euch nicht."  
  
„Nein, Ihr könnt es nicht verstehen. Wisst Ihr, früher haben mich die Menschen gefürchtet und mit diesem Bewusstsein konnte ich gut leben. Jetzt aber gibt es Menschen, die hassen mich-" Ein heftiger Hustenkrampf schüttelte den Henker. Mordaunt half ihm, sich aufzurichten und flößte ihm behutsam Wasser ein. Langam legte sich der Husten und der Alte sank wieder in die Kissen. Er schwieg nun.   
  
„Ihr spracht davon, dass es nun Menschen gibt, die Euch hassen"; sagte Mordaunt mit belegter Stimme und rückte seinen Stuhl so, dass sein Gesicht im Dunkeln lag.  
  
„Wo seid Ihr", sprach der Henker, Angst in der Stimme, „ich kann Euch nicht sehen, gebt mir Eure Hand!" Mordaunt kam dieser Aufforderung rasch nach, wobei ihn ein Schauer überlief, als er die krallige Hand des Henkers spürte.   
  
„Ja, es gibt Menschen die mich hassen. Ich werde es Euch erklären. Stellt Euch vor, Monsieur, eine Freudin von Euch, eine Schwester, eine Geliebte oder Eure Mutter. Es ist völlig gleich, eine Frau im Leben, die Euch nahesteht- Habt Ihr noch Eure Mutter, lebt sie noch?" Der junge Mann zauderte einen Moment.  
  
„Nein, meine Mutter ist vor zwanzig Jahren gestorben."   
  
„Vor zwanzig Jahren? Ja, das ist die Zeit. Nun, womöglich könnt Ihr dann gar nicht nachvollziehen, wenn ich versuche, Euch zu erklären…-"   
  
„Ich denke, ich werde sehr gut verstehen. Sprecht nur, Monsieur, ich bin ein guter Zuhörer."  
  
„Ja, ich wusste es, Ihr seid eine gute Seele, auch wenn Ihr auf den ersten Blick nicht so scheint. So höret denn. Stellt Euch vor, Eure Mutter, die Ihr natürlich herzlichst liebt, sie würde ermordet werden. Weil sie Verbrechen begangen hat, so zahlreich, dass es kaum glaublich ist. Sie ist eine junge und schöne Frau und alle Welt liegt ihr zu Füßen, doch im Herzen ist sie ein Dämon.   
  
Nur dies Wissen, dass sie eine schlechte Person war, hat mir bisher geholfen, am Leben zu bleiben, doch es nützte mir nichts. Ich brauche Vergebung… An einem Abend im Sommer, vor zwanzig Jahren, da kam ein Herr zu mir, edel gekleidet, ein vornehmer Mann, sicherlich ein Graf, und er bot mir viel Geld. Ich ging mit ihm, obwohl mich sein Vorhaben schaudern ließ. Er ging mit mir und einigen seiner Freunde zu einem Haus, es war in Lille und durch das Fenster zeigten sie mir eine Frau. Und ich kannte sie, Monsieur, sie war meine Schwägerin gewesen, aber nicht für lange Zeit, denn sie hat meinen Bruder ermordet, der ihr erster Gatte war. Da spürte ich einen Hass auf sie, so gewaltig, dass ich zustimmte zu dem Vorhaben. Die vier Herren, alles Edelleute, holten die Frau. Es war eine finstere Nacht, düstere Wolken waren am Himmel und in der Ferne konnte man das Donnergrollen vernehmen. Die Herren haben Gericht über sie gehalten, doch ich hörte ihnen kaum zu, ich konnte den Blick nicht abwenden von dieser schönen, jungen Frau, die da vor uns allen kniete und deren Gesicht so weiß war wie der Mond in einer klaren Winternacht. Ich begriff, warum mein Bruder sie so sehr geliebt hatte, aber was ich dann tat, kann ich bis heute nicht fassen. Ich … mein Herr, Ihr könnt es Euch sicherlich denken. Ihren Körper warf ich in den Fluss und er liegt jetzt vielleicht noch auf dem Grund. Und ich nahm das Geld an mich, ich verkaufte meine Seele für Geld." Der Henker schwieg in tiefer Erregung.   
  
„Und weiter?", fragte Mordaunt nach einer Pause.  
  
„Weiter?... Wisst ihr, wie ich mich fühle, könnt Ihr ermessen, welche Leiden ich erdulde, weil in mir diese Stimme schreit, dass sie es nicht verdient hat? Glaubt mir, ich täte nichts lieber, als dieses Vebrechen ungeschehen zu machen. Vielleicht gab es Menschen, die sie geliebt haben und die sie geliebt hat, vielleicht hatte sie Kinder. Hört Ihr, Monsieur!", der Henker von Béthune griff mit beiden Händen nach Mordaunts und hielt sie fest. „Wäret Ihr der Sohn dieser Frau, könntet Ihr mir dann vergeben? Sagt es mir!" Mit einem heftigen Ruck entzog der junge Mann dem Henker seine Hände und stand auf. Er trat ans Fenster und blickte hinaus in die Schwärze.  
  
Schließlich wandte er sich und blickte auf den im Bett Liegenden. Das Feuer im Kamin war inzwischen fast erloschen. Es war ganz dunkel im Zimmer und draußen war es still.   
  
„Vergeben? Das fragt Ihr, wenn ich der Sohn wäre? Ich kann Euch noch keine Antwort geben. Erzählt mir erst von den anderen Männern. Denen, die noch dabei waren. Vier waren es, sagtet Ihr?" Der Henker blickte in seine Richtung und versuchte, das Gesicht des jungen Mannes zu erkennen, doch Mordaunt war noch immer im Schatten. Der Henker schwieg einen Monent und versuchte zu verstehen, warum der junge Mann ihn danach fragte.  
  
„Es waren vier Männer und der Graf, der mich bezahlt hatte. So waren es also fünf. Alles Edelleute, einer aber schien Engländer zu sein, denn er wurde von den anderen mit „Mylord" angesprochen. Sie haben Gericht gehalten über die junge Frau und schienen alle einig über sie zu sein."  
  
„Kennt Ihr ihre Namen?"  
  
„Nein, keine Namen, keinen einzigen." Mordaunt war enttäuscht.  
  
„Wisst Ihr nichts über sie? Waren die anderen vier denn alle Franzosen?"  
  
„Ja, das waren sie. Ah, ich erinnere mich an noch mehr. Sie trugen die Uniform der königlichen Musketiere, ja, sie waren Musketiere. Soldaten…"  
  
„Ist das alles? Könnt Ihr mir noch mehr sagen?"  
  
„Mir fällt nichts mehr ein", verunsichert blickte der alte Henker zu Mordaunt, dessen Stimme während der letzten Sätze immer rauher geworden war. Nun trat dieser vor.  
  
„Ihr fragtet mich vorhin, ob der Sohn Euch verzeihen könnte. Nun, höret mich an. Meine Mutter ist vor zwanzig Jahren gestorben. Sie wurde hingerichtet von einem Henker in Frankreich und verurteilt von fünf Männern, die sich zu Richtern über sie aufschwangen, obwohl nur Gott allein richten kann und darf.   
  
Monsieur, Ihr habt Euch das Recht angemaßt, Gerechtigkeit spielen zu können, in einem Fall, der nicht für Euch bestimmt war.   
  
Das ist eine Sünde und für diese Sünde werdet Ihr büßen. Ich danke Euch aber, dass Ihr einer gerechten Rache geholfen habt, dass Ihr mir geholfen habt!" Mit der Hand stieß Mordaunt den Henker von Béthune in die Kissen zurück, als dieser sich gerade entsetzt aufrichten wollte. Schützend hob der Henker die Arme vor die Brust, doch Mordaunt schob sie heftig beseite und stieß wie von Sinnen mehrere Male ein langes Messer in des Henkers Herz. Ein entsetzliches Gurgeln ertönte und mit weitaufgerissenen Augen bäumte sich der Henker auf und fiel dann mit einem dumpfen Laut in die Kissen zurück. Mit einem Ruck zog Mordaunt das Messer aus der Brust des Henkers.   
  
Schweratmend richtete Mordaunt sich auf, als er sich sicher sein konnte, dass der Henker tot war. An dem Laken des Bettes reinigte er seinen Dolch und steckte ihn zurück in seinen rechten Stiefel. Nach einem letzten Blick auf den Toten wandte er sich ab und durchsuchte rasch das Zimmer, um noch mehr über den Mann, den er eben umgebracht hatte, zu erfahren. Er fand nichts außer alten Briefen, die ihm aber keine Auskunft über das Leben des Henkers in Frankreich geben konnten.  
  
Schließlich verließ er fluchtartig das Zimmer und ritt nach Hause, zu Cromwells Gut. 


	2. 2 Kapitel

Ich bin immer noch da!!  
  
Okay, ich finde das zweite Kapitel ziemlich blöd, auch wenn mir jemand versichert hat, das ist es gar nicht, ich erwarte wie immer eure Kommentare!  
  
Chibiangel16: Habe mich sehr gefreut, dass es bei dir weitergegangen ist, mein Review hast du doch hoffentlich bekommen? Du fandest die andere Version mysteriöser??? Kann ich wirklich nicht nachvollziehen, ich fand sie langweilig ;-). Ich hoffe aber trotzdem, dass du hier weiterliest! Und natürlich werde ich mich bemühen, das dritte Kapitel bald hochzuladen und das vierte zu schreiben! Das gleiche hoffe ich auch von dir! ;-)  
  
Maren: Auch über dein Reviwe habe ich mich sehr gefreut! Wer weiß, vielleicht schreibe ich irgendwann alle Kapitel und veröffentliche sie dann in geringem Abstand auf unserer Lieblingsseite.  
Und jetzt weiß ich gar nicht, wie ich auf deine Kritik so reagieren soll... Ja, ich mag Mordaunt auch sehr, warum sonst habe ich ihn so beschrieben? ;-) Und was mit Anne und ihm ist höhö geheimnisvollguck das werde ich nicht verraten... Und was die Sache angeht, von wegen, ich habe Mordaunt nicht vorgestellt, daa hast du dich verlesen, Cromwell nennt in seinem ersten Satz seinen Namen: "Nun, mein lieber Mordaunt..." oder so ähnlich. Aber ich hatte schon irgendwie Probleme damit, keine Ahnung weshalb, seinen Namen da irgendwie unterzukriegen.  
Und was die Charakterisierung des Henkers angeht, du hast recht, mir ist da auch ein bisschen was eingefallen, werde ich noch umändern. Und alternativ den Henker am Leben lassen ... Bist du dir sicher, dass das zu Mordaunt passt? )  
Na, ich hoffe trotzdem, das du hier weiterliest, ich brauche ja noch dein Amen, ob ich es woanders veröffentlichen kann. Irgendwann, in etwa dreihundert Jahren... )  
Achja, kann mir irgendwer verraten, wie das hier mit dem Kursivschreiben geht???  
  
2. Kapitel  
  
Mordaunt ließ sich am nächsten Morgen, entgegen seines Versprechens, welches er Anne gestern gegeben hatte, nicht beim Frühstück blicken. Er tauchte gegen zehn Uhr bei dem General auf, den er um Befehle für die Reise nach Frankreich bat. Die Ereignisse gestern Nacht erwähnte er überhaupt nicht. Dennoch fiel dem General auf, dass der junge Mann müde und leichenblass war, auch schien er fahrig und etwas zerstreut. Cromwell händigte seinem Vertrauten zwei Briefe aus, deren Inhalte Mordaunt später auswendig lernte und versah ihn mit den nötigsten Instruktionen. Mordaunt wusste allein, wie er zu handeln hatte und wie er mit dem Kardinal sprechen sollte. Als das Gespräch beendet war, erhob sich Mordaunt allerdings nicht sofort. Der General sah auf als er bemerkte, dass der junge Mann vor ihm sich nicht rührte.  
„Möchtet Ihr noch etwas wissen?" „Ja, mein Herr. Verzeiht mir, aber noch weiß ich nicht genau, weshalb Anne mitkommen soll. Zwei Personen sind doch auffälliger als einer allein." Der General schüttelte leicht den Kopf.  
„Ihr vergesst, dass ein Mann allein eher Aufmerksamkeit erregen wird als ein Herr, der einer Dame die Stadt zeigt. Anne kann Euch sicherlich nützlich sein, sie wird bestimmt einiges herausfinden-" „Sie weiß doch aber gar nichts über meine Mutter", warf Mordaunt mürrisch ein, „und sie mag es nicht, wenn ich von ihr anfange." „Mein lieber John-Francis, seid versichert, Anne wird Euch immer unterstützen. Ihr müsst Verständnis für sie haben, Ihr redet viel von Eurer Mutter und womöglich ist Anne eifersüchtig. Schenkt ihr doch mehr Aufmersamkeit." Mordaunt wurde puterrot und erhob sich stumm, als der General zur Tür ging und sie ihm aufhielt.  
  
Am nächsten Tag am Abend kamen Anne und Mordaunt völlig erschöpft in Dover an. Sie waren den ganzen Weg in schnellem Tempo geritten, der General hatte befohlen, dass sie sich erst in Frankreich eine Kutsche nehmen sollten, aber nur, wenn es unbedingt sein musste. Am Hafen lag das Schiff, dass sie nach Frankreich bringen sollte. Anne überließ es Mordaunt, mit dem Kapitän zu verhandeln, der horrende Preise verlangte und bestieg bereits das Schiff. Sie trug ein praktisches Reisekleid ohne viel Verzierung und trug ihr dunkles Haar wie üblich mit bunten Bändern geflochten. Es ging nur ein leichter Wind, es war nicht sehr warm und der Himmel war grau, aber es regnete nicht.  
Anne stand mit anderen Fahrgästen an der Reling und betrachtete die Möwen, die sich vom Wind treiben ließen, als sie ein wütendes Geschrei hörte. Zusammen mit vielen anderen Passagieren wandte sie sich dem Land zu, wo ein junger Herr in einer Kutsche den Kutscher anschrie, weil die Pferde sich weigerten, das Schiff zu betreten.  
Anne bemerkte sofort, dass der Herr Franzose war, mischte er in seine Beschimpfungen doch immer wieder französische Kosenamen für den Kutscher, die sie nicht alle verstand. Belustigt kam die junge Frau näher, während der junge Franzose inzwischen aus der Kutsche ausgestiegen war und mit einer Reitgerte auf den Kutscher einprügeln wollte. Mordaunt hatte den jungen Franzosen wohl bemerkt, verhandelte aber noch mit dem Kapitän. Als der Franzose aber handgreiflich gegen den Kutscher werden wollte, was er nebenbei beobachtete, beendete er das Gespräch und trat zu dem Franzosen.  
„Monsieur", sprach er ihn auf französisch an, „bitte beruhigt Euch. Wenn Ihr Verständigungsprobleme habt, kann ich Euch vielleicht dolmetschen." Der Franzose starrte ihn eine Weile sprachlos an und begann sich dann laut auf Französisch über das grauenhafte England, das schlechte Wetter und die unfähigen Kutscher zu beschweren. Mordaunt lächelte dazu nur und gab dem Kutscher einen Wink, der daraufhin die Pferde ausschirrte und sie über eine extra dafür hingelegte Planke auf das Schiff brachte. Während Mordaunt dem Toben des Franzosen lauschte, führte er ihn langsam zum Schiff.  
Schließlich beruhigte sich der Franzose und musterte Mordaunt, den er bis dahin kaum beachtet hatte, aufmerksamer, während sie zusammen langsam das ablegebereite Schiff über eine breite Planke betraten. Kurz darauf legte das Schiff auch endlich ab, die Segel blähten sich und bald befanden sie sich auf dem freien Meer. Der Franzose fasste sich inzwischen.  
„Verzeiht mein schlechtes Benehmen, was müsst ihr für einen unmöglichen Eindruck von mir haben," sagte er glatt und nun, da seine Miene nicht mehr verzerrt war, bemerkte Mordaunt, dass dieser junge Mann vor ihm ein zwar schönes Gesicht hatte, dessen Ausdruck aber nichtssagend und übersättigt war. „Ich bin der Graf de Wardes, Sohn des Grafen de Wardes und stehe Euch jederzeit mit Leib und Degen zur Verfügung und wenn es sein muss, auch mit der Geldbörse." „Auch mein Leib und Degen stehen Euch zur Verfügung, Monsieur, aber von Schulden wollen wir nicht sprechen, weil ein guter Mann keine macht", entgegnete Mordaunt höflich, wenn auch kühl. De Wardes sah Mordaunt eine Weile sprachlos an und fing dann an laut zu lachen.  
„Oh, mein Herr, das habe ich früher auch mal gesagt. Aber lassen wir das, es führt doch zu nichts, sich über Geld zu unterhalten, wenn man keines hat. Ich weiß leider immer noch nicht Euren Namen." „John-Francis Mordaunt, Monsieur", Mordaunt deutete eine leichte Verneigung an. In des Grafen Gesicht arbeitete es, während er mechanisch die Verneigung erwiderte. Dieser Herr vor ihm hatte das Auftreten und Benehmen eines Edelmannes, trug auch einen Degen und war gut, wenn auch nicht unbedingt vornehm gekleidet. Aber Anne, die gerade herankam, enthob ihn seiner weiteren Gedanken, die ohnehin nie eine besondere Tiefe annahmen und ihn anstrengten.  
„Anne, das ist der Graf de Wardes aus Frankreich. Monsieur, dies ist Lady , die mit mir nach Paris reist", stellte Mordaunt vor. Anne neigte grüßend den Kpopf, während de Wardes ihre Hand ergriff, um sie zu küssen.  
„Ich bin entzückt, Euch kennenzulernen, Mylady, und Euch, Monsieur, muss ich zu Eurer bezaubernden Verlobten beglückwünschen," breit lächelte der Graf, Mordaunt und Anne sahen irritiert aus und vermieden es, sich anzusehen.  
„Wir sind nicht verlobt", brachte Mordaunt schließlich hervor.  
„Ach, noch nicht?", de Wardes sah von einem zum anderen. Dann fuhr er tröstend fort:  
„Na, wird schon noch werden, der Herr Vater wird irgendwann sicher noch in die Heirat mit einem Bürgerlichen einstimmen. Macht Euch bitte nicht zuviele Gedanken, das ist wahrhaft schlecht für den Teint." Anne sah aus, als wolle sie diesen taktlosen Grafen schlagen, während Mordaunt immer blasser wurde. Es entstand ein Schweigen.  
Nun schien de Wardes endlich zu bemerken, dass er in ein Fettnäpfchen getappt war und überlegte krampfhaft, wie er sich aus dieser unangenehmen Situation befreien konnte.  
„Ihr hattet Ärger mit Euren Pferden und dem Kutscher?", erkundigte Mordaunt sich schließlich, nachdem er sich einigermaßen gefasst hatte. Erleichtert über diese Hilfestellung fing de Wardes sofort wieder mit seinen Beschwerden an.  
„Oh ja, der Kutscher ist ein unfähiger Trottel und die Pferde können nicht auf ein Schiff gehen, dabei stammen sie doch von der Insel. Meine Pferde in Frankreich haben in dieser Hinsicht keine Probleme gemacht." Er schüttelte den Kopf, als könne er nicht glauben, dass englische Pferde so dumm sein konnten und fuhr dann fort:  
„Und Ihr, Ihr fahrt nach Frankreich? Wohin denn da? In die Bourgogne oder Normandie? Jetzt im Frühling ist es wunderschön dort, ich könnte Euch-" „Wir sind auf dem Weg nach Paris", unterbrach Anne den Grafen unhöflicherweise. Jedoch war das Fell des Grafen dicker als sie angenommen hatte, er fuhr unbekümmert fort:  
„Wundervoll! Oh Monsieur, dann müsst Ihr mir erlauben, mit Euch zu fahren, es wäre mir eine Freude, mit Ortsfremden in Paris einzufahren und ihnen alles zeigen zu können." „Ich muss Euch enttäuschen, Monsieur", entgegnete Mordaunt, „Ich war bereits in Frankreich. Außerdem reiten wir und so wird die Reise für Euch eher unangenehm werden, da Ihr dann ohne Kutsche seid." „Aber, ich bitte Euch, das ist doch gar keine Frage! Ihr fahrt selbstverständlich bei mir mit, das bereitet mir nicht die geringsten Schwierigkeiten und ich habe wenigstens noch angenehme Gesellschaft." Mordaunt verneigte sich und nahm das Angebot dankbar an. Vor allem Annes wegen war er erleichtert, der Gewaltritt von Cromwells Gut bis nach Dover hatte sie doch ziemlich mitgenommen. Sie zog sich nun auch unter Deck zurück, während de Wardes Mordaunt freimütig unterhakte und mit ihm plaudernd auf dem Deck promenierte. Es herrschte nur mäßiger Seegang und die Segel hingen schlaff herunter, aber sie machten trotzdem gute Fahrt. Morgen Vormittag würden sie bereits Frankreichs Küste sehen. De Wardes fand Mordaunt sehr sympathisch, auch wenn dieser Engländer und, wie es schien, auch noch Puritaner war. Aber gerade die waren, wenn man sie erst einmal näher kennenlernte, sehr lustige Kameraden, also machte er sich in dieser Hinsicht nicht die geringsten Sorgen. Er nahm sich jetzt schon fest vor, dem jungen Mann Paris von der schönsten Seite zu zeigen. Es wurde Zeit, dass er sich wieder richtig amüsierte in allerlei Häusern, deren Adressen man nur geflüstert weitergab und dieses Amüsieren brachte nur Freude, so man einen gleichgesinnten Kameraden dabei hatte. Warum sonst hieß die Stadt auch „Die Stadt der Liebe"?  
„Wie lange habt Ihr denn vor, in Paris zu bleiben?", erkundigte er sich.  
„Das kommt auf die Gegebenheiten an. Vielleicht zwei Wochen, vielleich auch vier." „Das ist wenig. Bitte, ihr müsst mir gestatten, Euch Paris zu zeigen. Ihr habt bestimmt noch nicht alles gesehen. Wann wart Ihr denn das letzte Mal dort?" „Vor einer Woche." De Wardes sah überrascht aus.  
„Oh? Und jetzt wieder? Habt Ihr das letzte Mal ausgekundschaftet, für die Hochzeitsreise?" De Wardes stieß Mordaunt leicht mit dem Ellbogen und kicherte glucksend. Mordaunt blieb unbewegt.  
„Ihr irrt Euch, Monsieur, Lady und ich sind nicht verlobt. Also sind wir auch nicht auf Hochzeitsreise und wir fliehen auch nicht vor ihrem gestengen Vater, wenn Ihr das meint zu wissen." Der Graf begriff den leichten Spott nicht, sondern war nur enttäuscht, dass seine schönen Vorstellungen nun zunichte gemacht waren.  
„So ist das also. Nun, meint Ihr denn, Ihr werdet Zeit haben in Paris?" „Ich hoffe es." „Wisst Ihr schon, wo Ihr wohnen werdet?" „Allerdings, mir ist eine sehr gute Herberge genannt worden." De Wardes war entsetzt.  
„Eine Herberge, aber Monsieur, ich bitte Euch. Ein Mann in Eurer Stellung oder gar die Lady!" „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich mir dort etwas vergebe und sie auch nicht", sagte Mordaunt abschließend. De Wardes begriff, dass das Gespräch beendet war, begab sich unter Deck und kam für die nächste Zeit nicht wieder hervor. Mordaunt selbst blieb auf dem Deck, als brauchte er keinen Schlaf. Er fragte sich, wie de Wardes auf den Gedanken gekommen war, dass Anne und er verlobt wären. Sahen sie aus wie junge Hochzeitsreisende? Schlugen ihnen schon die Funken der Liebe aus den Augen? Mordaunt hatte nie über seine Beziehung zu Anne nachgedacht und war sich sicher, dass sie es auch noch nie getan hatte. Er kannte sie seit frühester Kindheit, war er doch ihr Pflegebruder gewesen, sie hatten zusammen gespielt und waren zusammen aufgewachsen, in dem Haus seiner Pflegeeltern, die ihn in seinem fünften Lebensjahr von der Landstraße geholt hatten und er konnte sich ein Leben ohne sie nicht vorstellen. Er dachte an Cromwells Worte „Vielleicht ist sie eifersüchtig" und schüttelte diesen Gedanken dann ab. Er war purianisch erzogen worden, es gab für ihn keine Freude und schon gar nicht Gefühle, erst recht nicht, wenn er hier eine schreckliche Rache vornehmen wollte, der er sein Lebensziel geweiht hatte. Danach konnte man weitersehen, aber dazu war später immer noch Zeit. Er war noch jung. Am Vormittag des nächsten Tages legte das Schiff in Calais an. Es wimmelte von Menschen, die sich beeilten vom Schiff zu kommen, direkt in die Arme von Freunden oder Verwandten, die sehnsüchtig gewartet hatten.  
Anne, Mordaunt und de Wardes verließen zusammen das Schiff. Sie entfernten sich von der Anlegestelle und der junge Graf sah sich suchend um. Doch bald darauf hellten sich seine Züge auf, er winkte heftig und rief:  
„Jaques! Jaques, mein Junge, rasch hierher!" Eine Kutsche, gezogen von vier kräftigen Pferden hielt auf sie zu. De Wardes grinste.  
„Auf meine Leute kann ich mich immer verlassen, besser gesagt auf meinen Vater", erzählte er mit einer aufgeblasenen, unerträlichen Arroganz, „mein Kutscher Jaques wartet bestimmt schon seit Tagen. Ich kann nun mein Versprechen einlösen, mein lieber Monsieur Mordaunt, dass ich Euch einlade." Er deutete auf die Kutsche, die nun ganz heran war und öffnete den Verschlag. „Die Damen haben den Vortritt." Er half Anne in die Kutsche und kletterte selbst hinterher, Mordaunt folgte nach. Die Kutsche war mit guten Stoffen ausgelegt und sehr geräumig. Sobald alle saßen, trieb der Kutscher die Pferde an und sie fuhren durch die engen Gassen Calais'. Die Pferde aus England wurden mitgeführt.  
„Euer Vater lebt in Paris?", erkundigte sich Anne bei de Wardes, während sie ihr Kleid ordnete.  
„Allerdings, meine Teure, er hat dort ein sehr hübsches Haus, welches ich später einmal erben werde, ich kann es kaum noch erwarten." Er bemerkte die entsetzten Geischter von Anne und Mordaunt und fügte rasch hinzu.  
„Nicht dass ich meinem Vater den Tod wünsche, aber das Haus in Paris ist von allen Besitztümern, die er sein eigen nennt, doch bei weitem das Schönste und Großzügigste. Ich habe keinen festen Wohnsitz, habe nun auch eine Zeitlang in England gelebt und dort einige Freuden genossen. Nun war leider das Geld knapp und mein Vater, dieser Knauser, weigerte sich, es mir zu schicken. Da wird ein Streit auf mich zukommen, aber gewöhnlich gewinne ich doch." De Wardes lächelte überheblich und Anne und Mordaunt lächelten etwas gezwungen zurück.  
„Ich muss auch wieder Bekanntschaften auffrischen, womöglich gibt es auch ein kleines Fest oder einen netten Abend. Ihr seid dann selbstverständlich auch eingeladen, als meine Freunde." Anne neigte dankend das Haupt.  
„Ihr seid zu liebenswürdig, ich weiß nicht, was wir in Paris anfangen sollten ohne Euch." De Wardes warf sich stolz in die Brust und Anne musste sich ihr Lachen verbeißen.  
„Ich bitte Euch, Mademoiselle, es ist doch selbstverständlich. Man hilft sich doch in der Not, nicht wahr?" Dass der Graf dabei auch eigene Vorteile zu ziehen gedachte, war unübersehbar.  
„Ihr kennt viele Leute in Paris?", mischte sich Mordaunt in das Gespräch ein. „Aber Monsieur, wie könnt Ihr so fragen, ich kenne jeden!", rief de Wardes aus. „Ich kann Euch jedem einflussreichen Adligen vorstellen, den Ihr nur verlangt, ich kann Euch sogar bis zum König bringen." „Nun, das ist vorerst sicher nicht nötig, ich wüsste im Augenblick auch niemanden, nach dessen Bekanntschaft ich verlangte, aber es beruhigt doch ungemein, zu wissen, dass man sich vertrauensvoll an Euch wenden kann, wenn man jemanden braucht." „Verfügt über mich wie über Euren Diener", bot de Wardes an.  
Anne und Mordaunt tauschten einen Blick und versuchten, nicht zu lachen, dann lehnte Anne sich zurück als wolle sie schlafen. Daraufhin erstarb das Gespräch, während die Landschaft in raschem Tempo an ihnen vorüberzog.  
  
Bei der Ankunft in Paris waren sie alle müde und erschöpft. De Wardes entschuldigte sich in der Nähe der Place Royale, er müsse hier aussteigen. Sein Kutscher habe aber den Befehl, die Herrschaften bis zu ihrer Unterkunft zu bringen. „Ich hoffe, Ihr wisst, dass ich Euer Diener bin, Mademoiselle, Monsieur. Es würde mich sehr freuen, wenn Ihr Euch bei mir zu Hause einfinden würdet, sagen wir, in zwei Tagen. Am Mittwoch? Ich wohne an der Place Royale und werde stets auf Euch warten. Ich empfehle mich." Nach einigen weiteren, endlosen Grußformeln stieg er endlich aus der Kutsche. Anne lehnte den Kopf an Mordaunts Schulter und sie wurden zu ihrer Unterkunft gebracht, nachdem Mordaunt dem Kutscher die Adresse genannt hatte. Als sie ankamen, entlohnte Mordaunt den Kutscher reichlich, der ihm daraufhin seiner ewigen Treue versicherte und sie klopften an die Haustür ihres Heimes in Paris.  
Es war ein schmales, dreistöckiges Gebäude mit dunkler Fassade, einfach und schmucklos.  
Ihr Wirt öffnete fast sofort und brachte ihnen nach langwierigen Verhandlungen über die Preise die Schlüssel für die Zimmer, die im oberen Stockwerk lagen. Hinauf gelangte sie über eine schmale Treppe, die bei jedem Schritt knarrte und auseinanderzubrechen drohte, sobald sich mehr als drei Personen auf ihr befänden.  
Oben war ein enger Korridor, nur schwach beleuchtet von einem dreiarmigen Leuchter der auf einem kleinen Tisch direkt neben der Stiege stand. Rechts und links waren Türen, insgesamt gab es sechs Zimmer.  
„Sind die anderen Zimmer bewohnt?", fragte Mordaunt, während der Vermieter, ein schon älterer Herr mit Schmerbauch und einem Haarstreifen um seinen ansonsten kahlen Schädel, die erste Tür links von der Treppe öffnete.  
„Nein, mein Herr", der Vermieter rang keuchend mit dem Schloss, „die Geschäfte gehen schlecht, daher auch diese Preise, Ihr müsst das verstehen. Niemand will diese Zimmer haben, keine Seele. Dabei muss ich doch auch leben." Endlich gab das Schloss nach und die Tür öffnete sich mit einem leisen Knarren.  
Anne und Mordaunt traten ein und ihr Wirt öffnete inzwischen die anderen zwei Zimmer, die sie gemietet hatten.  
Das erste Zimmer war ein Schlafzimmer, ein großes Bett, ein Tisch nebst zwei Stühlen, eine Kommode und ein Schrank bildeten das Inventar. Anne schien wenig begeistert. „Sehen wir uns die anderen Zimmer an." Das zweite war ein Wohnraum, zwei Sessel, ein niedriger Tisch, mehrere kleine Kommoden und ein Schrank, sowie einige Ausleger machten ihn wohnlicher und ansehnlicher als das erste Schlafzimmer. Das dritte und letzte Zimmer war auch ein Schlafzimmer, aber hell und freundlich eingerichtet, hübsche Möbel, ein schönes Bett, ein Spiegel und ein Waschtisch. „Das nehme ich", beschloss Anne und warf ihre Reisetasche auf das Bett. Mordaunt war einverstanden und schickte ihren Wirt fort. Er nahm das erste Zimmer, das zweite wollten sie zum Essen nutzen, wenn sie daheim waren oder für Briefe und dergleichen.  
Die junge Frau verabredete mit Mordaunt, dass sie sich in einer Stunde zum Essen treffen wollten. In der Zeit ruhten sie sich aus und machten sich etwas frisch.  
Pünktlich trafen sie sich dann auf dem Flur.  
Sie trug nun ein eleganteres, dem Zeitgeschmack und dem Land entsprechenden Kleid, ihre Haare hatte sie sehr kleidsam aufgesteckt. Mordaunt trug seine übliche dunkle Kleidung, Rapier und einen weiten Mantel, weil es gegen abend frischer wurde. Dann erkundeten sie Paris. Es herschte großes Gedrängel in den Straßen, Händler boten allerlei Sachen an und von einem kauften sie zwei Pasteten, die sie sofort verzehrten. Selbst dem unbeteiligtem Zuschauer aber fiel auf, dass es in Paris gärte. Viele einfache Bürger trugen Waffen, manche tuschelten in Grüppchen miteinander und warfen misstrauische Blicke jedem zu, der sich ihnen näherte. Leise erklärte Mordaunt Anne, was es damit auf sich hatte. Das war bereits so gewesen, als er die Lage vor einiger Zeit für Cromwell ausgekundschaftet hatte. Die Bürger von Paris waren unzufrieden und aufrührerisch, doch noch ließen sie sich von den zahlreichen berittenen Patrouillen, die umherstreiften, so einschüchtern, dass sie bisher keinen Angriff wagten. Währenddessen näherten sie sich einer Straßenbiegung, an dem sich mehrere Menschen angesammelt hatten. Neugierig geworden, kamen sie näher heran. Auf einem Treppenabsatz vor einem Hauseingang stand. Er war dünn, wirkte abgezehrt und ungesund, als hätte er eine schwere Krankheit hinter sich und seine flammendroten Haare stachen deutlich gegen die Blässe seines Gesichts ab. Doch seine Stimme klang laut und kräftig, als er anhub, zu sprechen.  
„Bürger von Paris!", rief er, „Ihr wisst, dass es so mit unserer Stadt nicht weitergehen kann! Ihr alle klagt über die hohen Steuern und über das Elend, das selbst in die Häuser der Reichsten Einzug gehalten hat! Und Ihr wisst, wem wir das alles zu verdanken haben. Doch noch ist es nicht so weit, dass ich den Namen des Unglücksseligen ausspreche-" „Nieder mit Mazarin!", rief einer, der in der Menge stand, dazwischen.  
„- doch ich und ihr alle werdet nicht länger dulden, was selbst mit angesehenen Bürgern unserer Stadt passiert!" Im Überschwang seiner Worte riss er die Arme nach oben, während die Menge beifällig knurrte. Sie alle wussten, wer für die Verhaftung einiger angesehener Herren von Gericht verantwortlich war und diese Geschehnisse hatten sie in Angst und Schrecken versetzt.  
„Und so sage ich euch, lasst euch nichts mehr gefallen. Dient der Fronde, dann wird sie euch dienen! Und irgendwann wird der Tag-" Er brach plötzlich ab und sah voll Angst über die Köpfe seiner Zuhörer hinweg. Dann sprang er von dem Treppenabsatz hinunter und während er in die enge Gasse hineinlief, die zur großen Straße mündete, rief er: „Denkt an meine Worte. Die Fronde ist für die, die ihr beitreten wollen, leicht zu finden!" und war bald darauf im Gewühl der Menge verschwunden. Alle, auch Anne und Mordaunt wandten sich um, um zu sehen, was ihn so in Angst und Schrecken versetzt hatte. Eine Patrouille Musketiere Seiner Majestät kam direkt auf sie alle zugeritten und den Gesichtern der Musketiere nach wussten sie sehr wohl, wen sie eben hatten verschwinden sehen. Dafür sprach auch die Geste des Vordersten, auf dessen Handbewegung sich die Musketiere in Trab setzten. Die Bürger von Paris wussten, was das zu bedeuten hatte. Binnen kürzester Zeit hatte sich der Auflauf um den Treppenabsatz aufgelöst und jeder ging wieder seinem Tagewerk nach, als wäre nichts geschehen. Nur Anne und Mordaunt, die kaum glauben konnten, mit welcher Kaltblütigkeit die Pariser eben noch aufrüherischen Worten gelauscht hatten und nun respektvoll den Musketieren Seiner Majestät Platz machen, blieben da stehen, wo sie waren. Die Patrouille war nun ganz heran. Der Mann an der Spitze schien ein ranghöherer Offizier zu sein, auf jeden Fall musterte er mit scharfem Blick die beiden jungen Menschen vor sich. Aber er gab seinen Leuten ein Zeichen, weiterzureiten, ohne das Wort an sie zu richten. Mit einem tiefen Aufatmen blickte Anne der Patrouille hinterher, dann ging sie langsam an Mordaunts Arm weiter. Sie schwiegen eine Weile und dachten über das nach, was eben vorgefallen war. Doch wie auf Verabredung erwähnten sie es nicht, nicht hier, wo jeder sie hören konnte. Stattdessen versuchte Anne, auf ein weniger verfängliches Thema zu kommen.  
„Wie fandest du den Grafen de Wardes?" „Eher unangenehm", entgegnete Mordaunt, erleichtert darüber, dass sie den jungen Grafen erwähnte. „Aber wir müssen mit ihm auskommen, ich denke, er weiß einiges, was von Wichtigkeit für mich sein könnte, ich werde mich hüten, es mir mit ihm zu verderben." Sie schlenderten langsam durch die Menschenmassen, es war Markt und dementsprechend voll. „Was soll er denn wissen?", erkundigte sich Anne. „Du hast ihn gehört, er könnte uns bis zum König bringen, wie er behauptet hat, aber denkst du wirklich, der König weiß, was hier im Staat geschieht? Er ist doch ohnehin noch ein Kind." „Zum König will ich doch gar nicht, nur bis zu seiner Leibgarde. Ich habe erfahren, dass die Männer, die meine Mutter getötet haben, Musketiere waren. Was liegt also näher, als über de Wardes Bekanntschaft mit Musketieren zu machen und über diese herauszufinden, wer meine Mutter kannte und etwas mit ihren Tod zu tun hatte." „ Glaubst du tatsächlich, dass de Wardes Bekanntschaft mit Musketieren hat? Und woher weißt du, dass deine Mutter von Musketieren getötet wurde? Wer hat es dir gesagt?" Forschend blickte sie den jungen Mann an, doch Mordaunt blickte vor sich auf die Straße. Schließlich sagte er: „Der General hat doch so dringend mit mir zu sprechen verlangt. Er hat ein wichtiges Schreiben erhalten, wo ich viel erfahren habe, auch wie meine Mutter gestorben ist. Kurz darauf bin ich doch wieder fortgeritten. Ich habe den Mann gesucht, der das geschrieben hat, er war bei ihrem Tod dabei. Durch ihn habe ich erfahren, dass die Mörder meiner Mutter Musketiere waren, bis auf einer." „Wenn dieser Mann bei dem Tod dabei war, dann hat er ihn wohl nicht verhindert?", murmelte Anne leise.  
„Nein, er hat… nun, den letzten Handstreich getan. Er hat sie getötet, aber andere waren ihre Richter und somit schuldiger als er." „Was hast du mit ihm getan, als du erfahren hast, was du wissen wolltest?", fragte sie zögerlich, als wolle sie die Antwort gar nicht hören. Mordaunt antwortete auch nicht, aber er spürte deutlich, wie sie zusammenschauderte. Sie schwiegen nun und Anne fragte sich, ob der Mann an ihrer Seite derselbe war, der damals vor inzwischen achtzehn Jahren an der Hand ihres Vaters als fünfjhäriger Knabe über die Schwelle ihrer Haustür geführt worden war. Damals hatte er noch nichts von der Rache gewusst. 


	3. 3Kapitel

Okay, Leute, ihr könnt euch gar nicht vorstellen, wie stolz ich mich, ich habe es geschafft. Das vierte ist auch bald fertig, versprochen, nächste oder übernächste Woche!  
  
Maren: Ich freue mich, dass dir die Geschichte so gut gefällt, ich werde mich mit Weiterschreiben beeilen. Ich glaube aber nicht, dass das dritte Kapitel so gut ist, ich habe bestimmt einige Schnitzer gemacht, und vor allem Flüchtigkeitsfehler und benachrichtigt mich bitte bei Tipp-und Schreibfehlern, ja?  
  
Chibiangel: Ja, de Wardes ist klasse, oder? Ich finde ihn lustig, und was noch mit ihm passiert , das wird sich noch zeigen. Freu mich, wenn du weiterliest und beeile mich mit Weietrschreiben, das gleiche gilt aber auch für dich! ;-)  
  
Übrigens, da wird eine Stelle sein, die ihr nicht versteht, da, wo d'Artagnan merkt, dass er den jungen Mann schon kennt. Müsst ihr im zweiten Kapitel nachlesen, ich habe da was reingeschoben, ja? Nicht böse sein!  
Und tut mir auch leid, dass ihr die Stelle mit dem Kardinal am Anfang schon kennt, einfach weiterlesen, dann kommt noch was Neues!  
  
Reviewt mir bitte!  
  
3.Kapitel  
  
"Eminenz", Bernouin, der Kammerdiener des Kardinals Mazarin trat in dessen Arbeitszimmer. "draußen im Vorzimmer steht ein junger Edelmann und verlangt Euch zu sprechen."  
"Was für ein Edelmann?", erkundigte sich seine Eminenz und siegelte einen Brief, welcher an das habsburgische Königshaus gehen sollte, mit seinem hübsch gearbeiteten Siegelstempel. " Er sagt, er habe eine wichtige Botschaft für Euch. Aus England." Seine Eminenz sah erstaunt zu dem Diener und fragte sich, ob dieser scherze. "Aus England?" fragte er mit recht ungläubiger Stimme.  
" Ja, von Englands Minister, Oliver Cromwell." "Ein Brief von Cromwell an mich?", murmelte Seine Eminenz leise, "Was mag das nur bedeuten?  
Hat er ein Beglaubigungsschreiben?", fragte er dann etwas lauter. Bernouin deutete eine Verneigung an und verschwand wieder im Vorzimmer.  
Der Edelmann, von dem die Rede war, war Mordaunt. Bernouin sah in Mordaunt einen jungen Mann mit schwarzem Haar und grauen Augen, der völlig ungezwungen im Vorzimmer stand und aussah, als gehöre die ganze Welt ihm. Sein Blick war scharf und stechend und er nahm nicht für sich ein.  
"Monsieur", Bernouin trat auf ihn zu, "Seine Eminenz lässt fragen, ob Ihr ein Beglaubigungsschreiben bei Euch tragt, welches Euch als Bote ausweist." Mordaunt lächelte als hätte er mit dieser Frage gerechnet und holte einen gesiegelten Brief aus seinem Wams, welches er dem Diener reichte. Bernouin verschwand mit dem Brief wieder im Arbeitszimmer Seiner Eminenz. Er bemerkte nicht, dass ihm der junge Mann auf dem Fuß folgte.  
Bernouin reichte den Brief dem Kardinal. Dieser nahm ihn jedoch nicht, sondern sah über die Schulter seines Dieners zu dem Edelmann. Verwirrt drehte sich Bernouin um und fuhr heftig zusammen als er direkt hinter sich Mordaunt erblickte. Dieser lächelte jedoch nur und versuchte einen Hauch von Unschuld in sein Gesicht zu zaubern. Es gelang ihm nicht recht.  
Mazarin sah ihn streng an.  
"Ich erinnere mich nicht, Euch schon hereingebeten zu haben, junger Mann. Bitte wartet draußen, bis ich geprüft habe, ob Ihr vertrauenswürdig seid und ob ich Euch anhören will." Er winkte lässig mit der Rechten.  
Mordaunt lächelte und verneigte sich.  
"Da ich doch schon einmal hier bin, kann ich doch wohl hier bleiben, oder nicht, Monseigneur? Und ob Ihr mich anhören wollt...- ob Ihr wollt, ist ganz gleich, Ihr müsst mich anhören, wenn Ihr nicht wollt, das es mit Frankreich ganz den Bach runtergeht." Wie zur Bestätigung seiner Worte fingen Paris' Bürger in diesem Moment wieder mit ihrem Geschrei an.  
"Nieder mit Mazarin! Nieder mit Mazarin!" Heute war es nicht so kalt wie gestern und einige der unermüdlichen Frondeure hatten die Gelegenheit natürlich sofort genutzt und waren wieder vor die Tore des Palais' gezogen. Hinein wagten sie sich indessen nicht, die Musketiere hatten ihre Waffen nahe bei der Hand und es gab keinen Zweifel, dass sie von ihnen Gebrauch machen würden, sollte es zu Handgreiflichkeiten kommen.  
Mordaunt lächelte wieder. Mazarin schauderte unwillkürlich zusammen, nicht wegen dem Gebrüll, sondern eher wegen des diabolischen Lächelns des Mannes. Er entsiegelte verwirrt den Brief Cromwells und fragte sich, was dieser wohl für einen Grund hatte, mit ihm in Briefwechsel zu treten. Der Inhalt des Briefes lautete:  
  
"M. Mordaunt ist einer meiner Sekretäre und wird diesen Empfehlungsbrief zu Seiner Eminenz, dem Kardinal Mazarin in Paris bringen. Er ist in Besitz eines zweiten vertraulichen Schreibens für Seine Eminenz Kardinal Mazarins.""  
  
Mazarin schaute lange auf diese zwei Zeilen. Dann sah er hoch. "Nun Monsieur Mordaunt, anscheinend kann ich Euch vertrauen, wenn dieser Brief von Cromwell kommt. Ihr wisst über den Inhalt dieses Briefes hier Bescheid?" Mordaunt nickte. "Ja, Eminenz, ich kenne den Inhalt beider Briefe. Mein Herr verlangte, ich solle sie auswendig lernen, falls sie mir abhanden gekommen wären."  
"Nun, das sind sie zum Glück nicht", meinte der Kardinal. "Wäret Ihr so freundlich, mir auch noch das andere Schreiben zu überreichen?"  
Mordaunt deutete eine Verbeugung an und holte einen zweiten, gesiegelten Brief aus seinem Wams. Er reichte ihn Seiner Eminenz, der ihn in seinen Händen hin und her drehte, ihn jedoch noch nicht öffnete. Mordaunt betrachtete ihn mit desinteressierter Miene und wartete geduldig. "Ihr seid in Diensten Cromwells unterwegs?", versuchte der Kardinal ein Gespräch mit dem undurchschaubaren Boten Cromwells anzuknüpfen." Und Ihr seid allein?"  
"Nein, Eminenz, ich bin in Begleitung einer zweiten Person, welche mich gegebenenfalls unterstützen soll, Eminenz."  
"Ach, tatsächlich? Das ist interessant. Nun, wie erfreulich, dann müsst Ihr Paris ja nicht im Alleingang kennen lernen. Oder kennt Ihr die Stadt der Liebe bereits?" Es gab keinen Zweifel daran, dass Mazarin einiges über Mordaunt herauszufinden trachtete.  
"Nein, ich war noch nie in Frankreich."  
"Nicht? Dann sprecht Ihr aber sehr gut Französisch, junger Mann, besser als ich."  
"Eminenz, ich hatte eine französische Nurse, welche mit mir ausschließlich in dieser Sprache gesprochen hat. Meine Mutter stammt aus Frankreich."  
"Und sie wollte Euch Frankreich nie schon früher näher bringen?"  
"Sie ist vor zwanzig Jahren gestorben, Eminenz", sagte Mordaunt kühl. "Sie hatte leider keine Gelegenheit, mir, einem damals Dreijährigen, Frankreich zu zeigen."  
Mazarin musterte Mordaunt, und war erstaunt, ihn so gleichgültig vom Tode seiner Mutter sprechen zu hören.  
"Das ist bedauerlich für Euch, junger Mann, dass Ihr nie Zeit hattet, Eure Frau Mutter kennen zu lernen. Ihr könnt Euch ja wohl kaum mehr an sie erinnern."  
Mordaunt fand den Kardinal erstaunlich taktlos und neugierig. Ob alle Franzosen so waren? Hoffentlich nicht. Dann fiel ihm ein, dass Mazarin Italiener war.  
"Meine Mutter hat mich dreimal in meinem Leben besucht und an den letzten ihrer Besuche kann ich mich erinnern, als wäre es gestern."  
"Ihr habt ein gutes Gedächtnis, Monsieur."  
"Ja." Mazarin fühlte einige Verlegenheit, das Gespräch mit dem jungen Mann fortzuführen. Er räusperte sich und erbrach das Siegel des Briefes von Cromwell, welchen er die ganze Zeit in der Hand behalten hatte.  
  
Cromwell redete davon, dass der Frieden der beiden Länder bedroht sei durch Charles l. Er bot Frankreich Frieden an, wenn es sich nicht in die englische Politik einmische und versprach, Charles I. nicht zu unterstützen, sollte dieser nach Frankreich gelangen. Zudem unterstrich Cromwell noch einmal das Vertrauen, welches er in seinen jungen Boten setze. Er schloss den Brief mit der Bitte um baldige Antwort; sollte sie nicht kommen, betrachte er den Brief als nicht existent.  
Mazarin las den Brief ein zweites Mal durch und versank dann in ein langes Nachsinnen.  
Cromwells Brief war in perfektem Französisch abgefasst. Mazarin war klar, dass er dies dringend mit der Königin besprechen müsse, allein konnte und durfte er diese Angelegenheit nicht entscheiden. Charles I. konnte für Frankreich sehr wichtig sein, während Cromwell gefährlich werden konnte, wollte er doch für die Rechte der Ketzer kämpfen. Zwar herrschte zurzeit Frieden zwischen den Katholiken und Protestanten, aber wer wusste schon, wie lange das noch anhalten würde? Zudem, wenn das englische Beispiel von der Beseitigung des eigenen Königs Nachahmer finden würde? Französische Nachahmer? Dem Kardinal brach der kalte Schweiß aus. Man sollte besser Charles I. schützen als Cromwells dunkle Machenschaften, die er von Botschaftern wie Mordaunt verrichten ließ. Mit einem gekünstelten Lächeln sah Mazarin auf.  
"Nun, Monsieur Mordaunt, Ihr werdet sicherlich verstehen, dass die Antwort auf einen solch heiklen Brief schwierig ist und gut durchdacht werden muss. Ihr habt doch Verständnis dafür, dass ich mich erst mit Ihrer Majestät in Einverständnis setzen muss und eine Antwort nicht übers Knie brechen kann."  
"Eure Eminenz, mein Herr hat damit gerechnet, dass Ihr nicht sofort eine Antwort niederschreiben möchtet. Er wünscht nur eine Antwort innerhalb von zwei Wochen, wie er im Brief, so glaube ich, auch angemerkt hat."  
Mazarin las die betreffende Stelle noch einmal durch. Er nickte.  
"Ja, zwei Wochen räumt mir General Cromwell ein. Gut, Monsieur, es würde mich freuen, wenn Ihr mein bescheidenes Heim noch des Öfteren beehren würdet, genau wie Eure Begleitung gleichfalls jederzeit hochwillkommen ist."  
Mordaunt nickte und verneigte sich.  
"Eminenz, ich empfehle mich. Ich werde mich in Paris und näherer Umgebung aufhalten, wenn Ihr gestattet."  
Er gab Mazarin die Adresse seines Heimes in Paris, so dass Mazarin ihn sehr schnell erreichen konnte, sollte er mit der Antwort fertig sein.  
Danach empfahl Mordaunt sich wieder und richtete seine ergebensten Grüße an Ihre Majestät, Königin Anna, aus. Seine Eminenz klingelte, kaum dass sich die Tür hinter Mordaunt geschlossen hatte, nach seinem Diener und Sekretär. Bernouin trat sofort herein.  
„Bringt mir so rasch wie möglich einen ergebenen Musketier, einen, der sein Leben bereits mehrmals für Frankreich auf's Spiel gesetzt hat!", befahl er und trat an das Fenster. Bernouin verneigte sich gehorsam und verließ das Zimmer.  
Der junge Mann hatte rasch den Hof überquert und war gerade dabei, sein Pferd, ein schönes, graues Tier, von einer Stange nahe dem Tor loszubinden als ein anderer junger Herr auf ihn zutrat und ihn begrüßte.  
In diesem Augenblick meldete Bernouin:  
„Leutnant d'Artagnan, Monseigneur" und der Genannte trat ins Zimmer. Mazarin wandte sich halb vom Fenster ab und schickte Bernouin mit einer Handbewegung hinaus.  
„Monsieur d'Artagnan, bitte kommt doch einmal hierher." D'Artagnan verzog ob dieser ungewöhnlichen Begrüßung keine Miene und tat die Schritte zu Mazarin. Der packte seinen Arm und wies hinunter auf den Hof zu Mordaunt, der immer noch mit dem jungen Mann redete.  
„Seht Ihr diesen Mann mit dem grauen Pferd, der sich mit einem anderen unterhält, Monsieur? Ich möchte, dass Ihr Euch gut einprägt, wie er aussieht, denn es kann sein, dass Ihr ihn wiedererkennen müsst." D'Artagnan musterte den jungen Mann. Selbst von hier oben erkannte er, dass es der war, den er gestern mit der Patrouille in Gesellschaft einer Frau gesehen hatte. Er nickte jedoch nur und teilte Seiner Eminenz nicht mit, dass er ihn bereits an einem anderen Ort begegnet war.  
Der junge Mann verabschiedete sich nun von seinem Gegenüber, stieg auf sein Pferd und ritt vom Hof.  
„Kennt Ihr den jungen Mann, der sich mit dem unterhalten hat, der eben davongeritten ist?", erkundigte sich Mazarin und setzte sich an seinen Schreibtsich. D'Artagnan stellte sich in tadelloser Soldatenhaltung vor den Schreibtisch und nickte.  
„Sehr wohl, Monseigneur, es war der junge Graf de Wardes, der seit gestern wieder in Paris ist. Er ist der Sohn eines Bekannten von mir, wir kennen uns flüchtig." „Nun, mein lieber d'Artagnan, dann wird es Zeit, dass Ihr Eure Bekanntschaft etwas auffrischt. Es geht um Folgendes: Dieser junge Mann mit dem grauen Pferd heißt Mordaunt und ist aus England. Er ist Bote und Sekretär eines höchst bedeutenden Mannes, und, wie es scheint, auch noch sein Vertrauter. Er war bei mir in einer sehr brisanten Angelegenheit. Leider weiß ich wenig über ihn und deshalb möchte ich, dass Ihr ihn ein wenig kennen lernt. Natürlich müsst Ihr nicht alles über ihn herausfinden, aber was er über England und vor allem dessen König erzählt, merkt es Euch gut, es könnte sehr wichtig sein. Versteht Ihr?" „Ja." D'Artagnans ausdrucksloser Miene konnte man nicht ansehen, dass er gerade rasch nachdachte. Dieser junge Mann war also aus England und wegen einer wichtigen Angelegenheit in Paris. Und noch am vorigen Tag lauschte er den höchstwahrscheinlich den sehr aufrührerischen Reden eines Mannes, der, sobald er der Musketiere ansichtig geworden war, sich aus dem Staub gemacht hatte. Da war es nicht schwer, sich zu überlegen, was dieser junge Mann hier wohl wollte. Doch da man ihn nicht um seine Meinung gebeten hatte, schwieg er. Etwas ärgerlich musterte Seine Eminenz den Leutnant vor sich. Der war ja fast genauso schlimm wie Mordaunt vorhin. Sagte nichts, war zugeknöpft bis oben hin und man brachte nichts aus ihm heraus. Das kränkte die Eitelkeit eines Kardinals, der sich viel darauf einbildete, dass er Leute zum Sprechen bringen konnte. Kurz fragte er sich, ob Bernouin noch genug bei Verstand war, ihm diese traurige Gestalt als tapferen Frankreichkämpfer vorzusetzen. Wenn alle Helden so waren, war es kein Wunder, dass es mit Frankreich so den Bach runterging.  
D'Artagnan schien zu wissen, was Seine Eminenz dachte, ein unmerkliches Lächeln ging über sein Gesicht. Er war nicht sehr groß, hielt sich trotz seiner etwa vierzig bis fünfundvierzig Jahre straff aufrecht und sah aus, als diente er schon lange der Krone in dem Wissen, dass er dafür nicht entlohnt wurde. Er war im Vorzimmer Seiner Eminenz gewesen als Bernouin gekommen war, um die Wachablösung zu kontrollieren. Als Berouin ihn gerufen hatte, verspürte er soetwas wie Freude, dass er endlich gebraucht wurde, womöglich für etwas Wichtiges, wo er seine Fähigkeiten unter Beweis stellen konnte. Und nun befahl ihm Seine Eminenz, irgendeinem Boten aus England hinterherzuspionieren, der vielleicht gefährlicher war, als Mazarin dachte. Aber vielleicht winkte dann eine Belohnung. Der Hauptmannsposten möglicherweise, auf den d'Artagnan schon seit Jahren sehnsüchtig wartete. „Ich möchte", fuhr Mazarin fort, „dass Ihr mit dem jungen Mann gut bekannt werdet. Findet alles über England heraus was Ihr von ihm erfahren könnt, über Charles Stuart, über Cromwell. Ihm selbst könnt Ihr das sagen, was er durch den Pöbel sowieso erfahren könnte. Wenn Ihr mich gut mit Informationen versorgt, winkt Euch womöglich eine schöne Belohnung." Innerlich frohlockte d'Artagnan, als er sich tief verneigte, der Hauptmannsposten war nun vielleicht nicht mehr weit.  
Seine Eminenz verabschiedete ihn und d'Artagnan begab sich auf die Suche nach dem jungen de Wardes.  
  
Mordaunt war es schwergefallen, nicht zu seufzen als er hinter sich die laute, fröhliche Stimme des Grafen de Wardes vernahm.  
„Mein lieber Monsieur Mordaunt, so ein Zufall, dass ich Euch hier und heute schon treffe." Er hätte ihn am liebsten umarmt, ließ es aber in Anbetracht der kühlen, abweisenden Haltung Mordaunts lieber sein. „Monsieur", grüßend neigte Mordaunt das Haupt, „ich freue mich zu sehen, dass Euch die Reise offensichtlich gut bekommen ist und Ihr froh und munter seid." „Aber das ist doch gar keine Frage, warum sollte mir die Reise nicht gut bekommen sein. Und Ihr, habt Ihr Euch bereits eingelebt? Wie gefällt es der Lady ? Fühlt sie sich wohl? Ich hoffe doch! Denn Ihr wisst ja sicherlich noch, dass ich Euch eingeladen habe. Heute ist Dienstag und wir haben uns für Mittwoch verabredet. Ist Euch das angenehm? Ich hoffe es sehr. Mein Vater sagte, er freue sich darauf, Euch kennen zu lernen, als ich ihm von Euch und der Dame erzähle. Also, seid so liebenswürdig und enttäuscht ihn nicht. Es wird ein feines Essen und guten Wein geben, nicht so eine Plürre, wie Ihr sie in England trinken müsst. Oh, verzeiht mir, ich wollte Euch nicht beleidigen. Ich wohne an der Place Royale, mein Kutscher holt Euch um acht Uhr ab. Es wird ganz zwanglos, beinahe ein Männerabend, wenn die Dame nicht wäre. Also bis morgen Abend!" Mordaunt lächelte und nickte, nahm sein Pferd, saß auf und machte, dass er vom Hof kam. Schaudernd überlegte er, wie der Vater sein musste, wenn der Sohn bereits nach einigen Worten unerträglich war. Aber die Einladung konnte er leider nicht absagen.  
  
D'Artagnan fand den Grafen de Wardes sehr rasch, stand dieser doch noch immer am Tor bei einem Musketier in ein gewiss amüsantes Gespräch vertieft und lachte gerade lauthals als d'Artagnan hinzutrat. Der Graf bemerkte das nicht sofort, wunderte sich dann aber, weil der Musketier stramm stand und grüßte. Er wandte sich um und erblickte d'Artagnan. Sofort zeigte sich auf seiner ohnehin schon belustigten Miene ein strahlendes Lächeln.  
„Oh Monsieur d'Artagnan, das man Euch mal wiedersieht!" Beinahe hätte er dem Leutnant auf die Schulter geklopft. D'Artagnan lächelte benfalls und nickte dem Musketier zu, der daraufhin seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder der näheren Umgebung zuwandte.  
„Nun, Monsieur de Wardes, Ihr habt Euch auch rar gemacht. Wie mir Euer Vater unlängst mitteilte, habt Ihr in England Fuß gefasst?" „Aber nein, ich hatte keinesfalls vor, dort länger zu wohnen, Monsieur. Ich habe mir nur eine kurze Auszeit von Paris und Frankreich und allem anderen genommen, aber nun hat mich doch die Sehnsucht nach der Heimat gepackt." „Wie lange seid Ihr denn schon hier? Weiß Euer Vater bereits, dass Ihr in Paris seid?" „Ich bin seit gestern hier, habe bei ihm übernachtet und daher weiß er natürlich, dass ich da bin." „Wie war es in England?", fragte d'Artagnan, um gleich auf den Grund zu kommen, weswegen er sich dieses Gespräch mit dem jungen Grafen antat. Er war überzeugt, dass de Wardes diesen Mordaunt erst seit kurzem kannte, er hatte ihn wohl in England kennen gelernt.  
„England ist reizend, ganz wundervoll. Das Wetter war in der Zeit, in der ich dort weilte, auch prächtig, ich kann gar nicht verstehen, warum sich immer alle so über das englische Wetter aufregen. Natürlich hatte ich zuweilen Verständigungsschwierigkeiten oder es gab Probleme, weil ich Franzose war, aber ich habe mich doch immer wieder gut herausgehauen. Was nicht heißen soll, das ich Euren starken Arm samt Degen nicht ab und zu vermisst habe!" De Wardes lachte wie über einen guten Scherz. Mit einer Verneigung quittierte d'Artagnan diese ungeschickte Schmeichelei.  
„Aber sonst kann ich mich kaum beklagen, die meisten Engländer waren freundlich, die Damen entzückend und wenn ich Probleme hatte, so kam mir immer jemand zu Hilfe." „Und wie habt Ihr die Reise überstanden? Es wimmelt zurzeit um Paris von Räubern und Verbrechern." „Ich bin nicht allein gereist, ich habe in Dover ganz reizende Gesellschaft bekommen und war sicherlich gut beschützt." Man sah de Wardes deutlich an, dass er sich viel auf seine Bekanntschaften einbildete.  
„Reizende Gesellschaft? Sprecht Ihr von einer Dame? Wie kann sie Euch den beschützen?" Wieder lachte der junge Graf und zeigte zwei Reihen großer, weißer Zähne.  
„Aber nein, Monsieur, Ihr seid einem Irrtum verfallen. Ich lernte in Dover einen freundlichen jungen Mann nebst einer Dame kennen, die wohl seine Verlobte ist oder wird, das habe ich nicht genau erfahren können, er war in dieser Hinsicht sehr verstockt. Sie haben mir geholfen, da ich Probleme mit dem Kutscher hatte und das einfache, dumme Volk in England kann kein Französisch. Ich habe sie eingeladen, mit mir zu fahren und denke, sie werden mich demnächst besuchen. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange Ihr schon hier auf dem Hof seid, aber womöglich habt Ihr ihn gesehen, er war vorhin hier, weiß der Teufel, was er hier wollte, ich habe ihn nicht gefragt, ich bin nicht neugierig", d'Artagnan musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen, „er trägt dunkle Kleidung, sehr puritanisch angehaucht." „Oh, Monsieur Mordaunt?", rief d'Artagnan mit gutgespielter Freude. Verblüfft sah der junge Graf ihn an.  
„Allerdings, Mordaunt. Ihr kennt ihn?" Er schien äußerst enttäuscht, dass jemand Mordaunt vor ihm hier in Paris gekannt hatte.  
„Nein, leider noch nicht, aber ich würde ihn sehr gerne kennen lernen. Er ist ein wichtiger Mensch, was die Beziehungen zwischen Frankrich und England angeht, wisst Ihr?" „Nein, das wusste ich nicht." De Wardes' Augen waren nun tellergroß und er kostete in Gedanken das Wissen aus, dass er freundschaftliche Bande mit einem Mann geknüpft hatte, der wichtig war. Es war doch erfreulich, wie viele Menschen er kannte. „Ihr wollt ihn also kennen lernen? Oder kennt Ihr ihn bereits?" „Nein, leider nicht, aber ich würde ihn gerne so kennen lernen, dass es unverfänglich erscheint. Am besten dann, wenn mehrere Leute dabei sind. Dann kann ich mich so mit ihm unterhalten ohne dass es auffällt, dass ich mit einem Engländer mich unterhalte. Ihr versteht das sicherlich. Staatsgeheimnisse." „Aber ja", sprach de Wardes verständnisvoll und ohne weiteres wissen zu wollen. „Verlasst Euch auf mich, ich werde in näherer Zukunft einen kleinen Empfang geben, wenn Ihr das wünscht. Ich würde mich sehr freuen, Euch dabei zu sehen, ich lasse es Euch selbstverständlich wissen. Aber nun entschuldigt mich, ich sehe einen Bekannten. Ich wünsche Euch noch viel Erfolg bei Euren weiteren Geschäften." Geheimnisvoll legte de Wardes den Finger an die Lippen, so dass d'Artagnan Mühe hatte, nicht laut zu lachen und dann wuselte der Graf davon, seiner Bekanntschaft hinterher.  
Der Leutnant verschwand in seinem Arbeitszimmer, froh, dass er dieses Gespräch überlebt hatte und erleichtert, dass er nun eine gute Verbindung zu diesem ominösen Mordaunt geschaffen hatte, die ihm hoffentlich zugute kommen würde. D'Artagnan saß vor Berichten und träumte von einer großen Zukunft, wie er das zum letzten Mal vor zwanzig Jahren getan hatte. 


	4. 4Kapitel

Tataaataaaa, das neue Kapitel ist da (rumspring), ich habe ja so gute Laune, nach zwei Reviews auf einmal! Deswegen bekommt ihr auch gleich eine Belohnung und vielleicht schaffe ich es, noch am Wochenende mit dem fünften Kapitel anzufangen. Ich beeile mich, nur für euch ;-).  
  
Chibiangel: Ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich dir für dein treues Lesen danken soll, ich freue mich immer über deine Reviews!  
Und ja, ich mag Mordaunt auch ;-), und de Wardes... Hoffentlich übertreibe ich es nicht noch mit ihm... Was die Absätze angeht (schäm), du hast recht, ich werde versuchen, mich zu bessern, ich hoffe, im neuen Kapitel sind jetzt genug Absätze.  
  
Jutschka: Hi (knuddel), Mann, habe ich mich gefreut! Du bist ja richtig schnell gewesen (rumspring), es ist toll, dass es dir gefallen hat, vor allem, da du dich nicht so gut auskennst und es trotzdem liest. Und natürlich ist es Zufall, dass unsere Heldinnen gleich heißen (grins), aber ich will den Namne wirklich nicht ändern, er passt zu ihr und ist so leicht zu schreiben. Und de Wardes ist mein Liebling, er ist so witzig. Und ob Mordaunt und Anne zusammen kommen, tja, das verrate ich nicht )  
Man sieht sich (wäwäwäwä), man sieht sich gar nicht (heul), aber hey, wieder eine Woche rum. Lern mal fließig, damit du klüger als die Amis wirst ;-). Bis zur nächsten Mail!  
  
Maren: Hi Maren, wenn du wüsstest, der Anfang des dritten Kapitels war ursprünglich als Anfang der Geschichte geplant und ist, lass mich nachdenken, zwei Jahre alt? Ich muss genial gewesen sein, an diesem Tag, es ist eine der Stellen, an denen ich kaum was rumzumäkeln habe .  
Und ich freu mich wahnsinnig, dass dir d'Artagnan gefällt, ich finde ihn nämlich sehr schwierig zu schreiben, weil ich immer an die Stelle am Anfang denken muss, wo er mit Mazarin mitkommt und so komisch soldatisch ist, das mag ich nicht so. Und de Wardes, achja, ich mag ihn, habe ich bestimmt schon mal gesagt ;-).  
  
Und mit dem vierten Kapitel bin ich mir unsicher wie mit allen anderen auch, weil irgendwie.... hm, ist es vielleicht so klischeehaft, ich weiß nicht, ich habe versucht, es einigermaßen glaubwürdig hinzukriegen und für historische Korrektheit lege ich wie immer keine Hand ins Feuer.  
Na, dann wünsche ich euch alle viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel, ich warte wie immer sehnsüchtig auf Reviews und hoffe, dass es euch gefällt. Ihr seid die Besten! Hoffentlich klappt das mit den Formaten hier...  
00000000()()()0000 Blöde Formate hier...

4.Kapitel  
  
Am Mittwochabend empfing de Wardes seine Gäste. Er hatte bereits die ganze Dienerschaft in Aufruhr gebracht, obwohl nur zwei Gäste kommen sollten, denn er wollte unbedingt vor den Engländern glänzen. Es gab erlesene Speisen, teuren Wein und dass der Abend schön wurde, dafür würde er schon sorgen.  
Pünktlich um neun Uhr abends schellte es und ein Diener führte Anne, die sich für diesen Anlass sogar ein neues Kleid gekauft hatte und Mordaunt, der sich endlich von seiner schlichten, düsteren Kleidung getrennt hatte, hinein. Höflich erkundigte sich der Diener nach den Namen der Herrschaften und meldete sie dem jungen de Wardes. Aus dem Salon am Ende des Korridors erscholl des Grafen wütende Stimme.  
„Hinaus, du Tölpel, was sollen die Förmlichkeiten, mit dir hat man nichts als Ärger!" Ein lautes Klatschen und gleich darauf ein Schmerzenslaut ertönten und der Diener fegte geradezu aus dem Salon in die Küche, die Treppe hinunter. Hinter ihm trat, in kostbarer, etwas geckenhaft erscheinender Kleidung, der Graf de Wardes heraus und ging mit breitem Lächeln und ausgestreckten Händen auf seine Besucher zu.

„Meine Teuerste", er küsste Anne galant die Hand, „ich bin entzückt Euch zu sehen, wahrlich, dieses Kleid ist ganz bezaubernd, ich kann kaum sprechen, sosehr verschlägt es mir den Atem." Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen blickte Anne ihn an und er überlegte, ob er nicht eben zu sehr übertrieben hatte. Doch mit bemerkenswerter Unbekümmertheit, nachdem er ihr noch ein strahlendes Lächeln geschenkt hatte, wandte er sich an Mordaunt und schüttelte ihm kräftig die Hand.  
„Mein lieber Freund, es macht mich unendlich glücklich, Euch zu sehen, lasst Euch sagen, dieses Wams ist wie geschaffen für Euch, was ist das für ein Schnitt? Ihr seht vortrefflich darin aus, ganz vortrefflich." Er ließ ihnen kaum Zeit, etwas zu erwidern, sondern rief aus:  
„Und nun bitte ich Euch in den Salon, seid so gütig, mir zu folgen, ich stelle Euch dann auch gleich meinem Vater vor, er wird gleich eintreffen, er ist bei einem Verwandten, aber das wird ihn nicht lange aufhalten, was darf ich Euch anbieten? Wein, Tee, Schokolade, Kaffee, Milch? (er lachte auf) oder darf es noch etwas Anderes sein? Nehmt doch Platz, ich bitte Euch, da, die Dame in den Sessel, Ihr, Monsieur, könnt den Stuhl nehmen (er drückte Anne in einen niedrigen, kleinen, mit blauen Samt bespannten Sessel und nötigte Mordaunt, auf einem mächtigen, breiten Stuhl mit kostbar geschnitzten Armlehnen Platz zu nehmen), wenn Ihr erlaubt, werde ich mal eben nach dem Diener klingeln, dieser Trottel, nichts als Ärger." Das alles kam in einer so unglaublichen Geschwindigkeit aus ihm herausgesprudelt, dass Anne und Mordaunt ganz verdutzt waren, als er sie plötzlich allein ließ. Sie wagten erst gar nicht, sich zu bewegen, doch dann hörten sie, wie de Wardes in den hinteren Teilen des Hauses laut auf seinen Diener einredete.  
Anne blickte sich in dem kostbar und geschmackvoll eingerichteten Zimmer um, Mordaunt hingegen hatte dafür keinen Blick, er versuchte, ein Möglichkeit zu finden, die Arme auf die Lehnen seines Stuhls zu legen, ohne dass die Schnitzereien ihm schmerzhaft ins Fleisch drückten. Das Zimmer war recht groß, die Einrichtung zeugte von Reichtum. An der Wand gegenüber der Tür standen hohe, aus dunklem Holz geschnitzte Vitrinen, durch deren gläsernen Scheiben man kostbares Porzellan, Besteck und anderes sah. Die Fenster, deren schwere Vorhänge mit Goldborten geschmückt waren, wurden von den Vitrinen eingerahmt. Rechter Hand neben der Tür, fast in der Mitte des Raumes stand ein großer, schwerer Tisch, in dessen Mitte eine weiße Schale mit Obst stand. Im ganzen Raum verteilt gab es Sessel, ein mächtiges Sofa nahm die gesamte linke Wand ein und auf der rechten Seite befand sich ein Kamin, dessen Feuer erst vor kurzem erloschen sein musste, der Wärme nach zu schließen, die in dem Raum herrschte. Zu beiden Seiten des Kamins hingen kostbare Gobelins fast bis zum Boden herab. Anne wurde gerade mit der Musterung fertig, als es auch schon klingelte. Ein Diener stürzte zur Tür, während de Wardes aus einem hinteren Zimmer entfernt rief: „Das ist mein Vater" und herbeikam. Mordaunt und Anne vernahmen, wie sich de Wardes und dessen Vater begrüßten, de Wardes erkundigte sich nach dem Ergehen seines Großcousins und teilte seinem Vater dann mit, dass sein Besuch bereits anwesend sei.  
Gleich darauf führte de Wardes einen etwa fünfundvierzigjährigen Mann hinein, der ihm so glich, wie Vater und Sohn sich nur gleichen können. Sie waren etwa gleich groß, hatten die gleichen dunklen, lockigen Haare, die bei de Wardes père erst einen leichten Grauschimmer hatten und auch die Züge ähnelten sich in erstaunlicher Weise. Doch während bei de Wardes fils das Laster und die Langeweile durchbrach, erkannte man bei dem Vater zwar wie beim Sohn die Leichtlebigkeit, doch gleichzeitig auch Tatkraft und Verstand. De Wardes fils stellte vor:  
„Vater, hier vor Euch seht Ihr Lady , die ich, wie ich Euch bereits erzählte, in England kennen gelernt habe und dies ist Monsieur Mordaunt, ihr Begleiter und Freund. Und das ist mein Vater, der Comte de Wardes." Die drei Personen begrüßten sich forvollendet, dann bat de Wardes fils sie alle, Platz zu nehmen. Gleichzeitig brachte ein Diener etwas Gebäck und Getränke herein, um den Herrschaften die Zeit bis zum Essen nicht allzu lang werden zu lassen. Während er aß und sein Sohn munter mit den Gästen plauderte, musterte de Wardes père aufmerksam Mordaunt. Es wollte ihm scheinen, als käme dieser ihm bekannt vor, und er war sich auch sicher, wem dieser junge Mann ähnlich sah, doch konnte es sein? Ob er es auf eine Probe ankommen lassen sollte?  
„Mein lieber Monsieur Mordaunt", sprach de Wardes père liebenswürdig, als eine kurze Pause in das Gespräch zwischen seinem Sohn und den beiden Engländern trat, „könnte es sein, dass wir uns kennen?" Mordaunt sah den Grafen so verblüfft an, dass dieser diese Möglichkeit sofort wieder verwarf. Also doch nur die Ähnlichkeit.

„Tut mir leid, Monsieur le comte, nicht dass ich wüsste. Vielleicht habt Ihr mich vor einiger Zeit gesehen, vor etwa zwei Wochen war ich in Paris. Womöglich sind wir aneinander vorbeigelaufen, ohne uns weiter zu beachten."

De Wardes lächelte. „Oh nein, dass kann es nicht sein. Erlaubt Ihr mir, nach Euren Eltern zu fragen? Vielleicht kannte ich diese und nun fällt mir Eure Ähnlichkeit auf. Seht Ihr Euren Eltern oder einem Elternteil ähnlich?"

Anne warf Mordaunt einen kurzen Blick zu, dessen Miene sich verfinsterte. „Nicht dass ich wüsste", sagte er kurz. Doch de Wardes ließ nicht locker.

„Seid Ihr Euch sicher? Vielleicht kannte ich Euren Vater oder Eure Mutter."

Gereizt und gleichzeitig hilflos blickte Mordaunt auf den Grafen, ehe er sagte: „An meinen Vater kann ich mich nicht erinnern, meine Mutter habe ich dreimal gesehen, sie ist gestorben, als ich drei Jahre alt war. Danach habe ich bei anderen Menschen gelebt, wollt Ihr noch etwas darüber wissen?" Auf diese Worte folgte eine unangenehme Stille, keiner von ihnen sprach, selbst de Wardes fils spürte, dass es in diesem Moment unangebracht war, sich über die Pferde des Herzogs Beaufort zu unterhalten.  
Mordaunt wurde immer wütender, je länger sich die Stille hinzog, und es fehlte nicht viel, und er hätte das Zimmer verlassen, als de Wardes père endlich das Wort ergriff.  
„Es tut mir leid, wenn ich Euch mit meinen Fragen verletzt habe, das wollte ich wirklich nicht. Bitte verzeiht mir, ich konnte das nicht wissen."

„Schon gut", erwiderte Mordaunt knapp.

„Das Essen müsste nun auch angerichtet sein", sagte de Wardes père ruhig, „ich schlage vor, wir begeben uns in das Speisezimmer." De Wardes fils, unversehens wieder munter und unbekümmert geworden, nun, da sich die Gemüter wieder beruhigt hatten, sprang auf.

„Ja, Ihr habt Recht, Vater, ich habe auch großen Hunger und hoffe, meinen Gästen geht es genauso. Wenn Ihr mir folgen wollt." Er verneigte sich in Richtung Anne und Mordaunt, die sich erhoben und wollte das Zimmer bereits verlassen, doch sein Vater hielt ihn zurück. „Nicht über die Große Diele", murmelte er seinem Sohn zu. Der sah ihn verdutzt an, schwieg aber, als er seines Vaters ernsten Blick wahrnahm. De Wardes fils mochte nicht sehr intelligent sein und nicht viel Taktgefühl beseitzen, doch er stellte sich nie einem Menschen in den Weg oder behinderte ihn, wenn es in seiner Macht stand, ihm zu helfen. Zumal er daran gewöhnt war, seinen Vater bei manchen Handlungen zu unterstützen, ebenso wie dieser ihm immer zur Seite stand.  
Er trat auf Anne zu und bot ihr den Arm, obwohl das eher dem Vater zugestanden hätte, was ihn jedoch wenig kümerte. Anne und Mordaunt hatten eben mitbekommen, dass sich Vater und Sohn über etwas unterhalten hatten, was nicht für sie bestimmt war, doch es hatte sich nicht weiter gekümmert.

„Meine Teure, wenn Ihr bitte mit mir kommen wollt", sprach de Wardes fils liebenswürdig zu Anne. „Wenn Ihr nichts dagegen habt, gehen wir nicht über den Korridor, den kennt Ihr immerhin schon und ich bin sicher, Ihr wollt gern noch ein wenig mehr von dem Haus kennen lernen." Er trat mit ihr an dem Tisch vorbei, schob den Gobelin rechts von dem prächtigen Kamin beiseite und präsentierte stolz die Tür, die sich hinter dem Goblin verbarg. Zu seiner Freude zeigte Anne auch ein recht beeindrucktes Gesicht.  
„Euer Haus birgt Geheimnisse, Monsieur."

„Oh, es ist nichts besonderes, diese Tür kann man ganz einfach benutzen, seht, sie ist nicht verschlossen." Er drückte die Klinke herunter und tatsächlich schwang die Tür leicht auf. Doch hinter ihr befand sich nicht, entgegen Annes Erwartungen, ein dunkler, schmutziger Gang, nein, es war ein heller, wenn auch nicht sehr breiter Flur, welcher von einigen Leuchter mit je acht Kerzen, welche auf Vorsprünngen standen, die in regelmäßigen Abstand an der linken Wand eingelassen waren, erhellt wurde. Es war stickig und warm hier drinnen, aber so hell, dass man sich hier nicht unwohl fühlte. Zu beiden Seiten hingen Gemälde an der Wand. Manche hatten keinen Rahmen, andere waren nur kleine Zeichnungen. Es schien nicht so, als hingen die Bilder hier, um ein Zeugnis von Reichtum abzugeben. Vielmehr schienen es Bilder zu sein, die keinen anderen Nutzen hatten, als der Erinnerung zu dienen. Anne nahm im Vorbeigehen eine Kohlezeichnung war, die ein Ehepaar mittleren Alters zeigte. Sie lachten und der Mann hatte den Arm um die Schultern der Frau gelegt. Über ihnen war der Schriftzug: „Für Ren" und etwas Lateinisches zu lesen. Anne hätte gern gewusst, wer das gezeichnet hatte, es war sicher kein Künstler gewesen, dafür wirkte alles zu einfach. Sie kam noch an mehreren anderen Bildern vorbei, Männer und Frauen, vielleicht war das eine Ahnengalerie? Doch es blieb ihr keine Zeit, sich alle Bilder anzusehen, denn der kleine Korridor war bereits zu Ende. An seinem Ende angelangt, musste de Wardes feststellen, dass diese Tür verschlossen war, er suchte nach dem Schlüssel in seinem Wams, den er schließlich auch fand. Mit großartigem Gehabe schloss er auf, während Anne leicht ungeduldig wartete und die Zeichung, der sie am nächsten stand, betrachtete. Es war eine alte Frau, die in ihrer Jugend eine Schönheit gewesen sein musste. Vielleicht war es die Mutter des Grafen de Wardes? überlegte sie. Die Jahreszahl am unteren Rand des Bildes konnte sie nicht erkennen. Schließlich aber bekam de Wardes doch die Tür auf und zog Anne ohne weitere Umstände mit sich.  
  
Langsamer folgten de Wardes père und Mordaunt ihnen nach. Sie hatten es nicht eilig. Mordaunt verhielt angesichts der vielen Bilder überrascht, dann ging er langsam hindurch. Im Vorbeigehen musterte er aber jedes Bild flüchtig. De Wardes folgte ihm, mit einem atemlos gespannten Gesichtsausdruck, den Mordaunt aber nicht bemerkte. Je weiter sie sich der Mitte des Flurs näherten, umso mehr steigerte sich die Aufregung des Grafen. Mordaunt verhielt angesichts einer Ölzeichnung. Mit zweifelnder Miene betrachtete er das Bild, das in seiner Augenhöhe hing und trat einen Schritt zurück. De Wardes blieb ebenfalls stehen. Das Bild war ungewöhnlich kunstfertig gezeichnet, und obwohl es sehr klein war, etwa sechs Zoll hoch und halb so breit, war es so naturgetreu, dass man meinte, die Frau, die dort zu sehen war, würde anfangen, zu sprechen. Es stellte eine junge Frau in einem schlichten, weißseidenen Kleid dar, die ihn einer großen Chaiselongue saß. Das Kleid, welches nur durch die Kostbarkeit seines Stoffes wirkte und die Schönheit der Trägerin vortrefflich betonte, fiel in weichen Falten an ihr herab. Den rechten Ellbogen hatte sie auf die Lehne des Sessels gestellt und in der Hand stützte sie ihren Kopf. Ihr Haar war von einem ungewöhnlichen goldblond und sie trug es offen und bis auf die Schultern fallend. Ihr Gesicht war mit außerordentlicher Feinheit gezeichnet. Sogar auf dem eher kleinen Bild erkannte man, dass sie blaue Augen, einen ebenmäßigen Teint und ein wunderschönes Lächeln hatte. Sie blickte den Betrachter direkt an und ihr Lächeln war das einer sündigen Göttin. Wie gebannt verharrte Mordaunt vor dem Bild, er schluckte mühsam, um sich einer Erregung, die sich seiner bemächtigte, Herr zu werden. De Wardes hatte ihn nicht aus den Augen gelassen und seine Beobachtungen bestätigten seine Vermutung.  
„Wer ist das?", fragte Mordaunt heiser.

„Kennt Ihr sie?"

„Ja. Sagt mir, wer sie ist."

„Wenn Ihr sie kennt, müsst Ihr doch nicht nachfragen."

„Sagt mir ihren Namen!", schrie Mordaunt den Grafen an, der angesichts dieses unerwarteten Wutausbruchs einen Schritt zurücktrat.  
„Beruhigt Euch, Monsieur. Das Bild stellt die Gräfin de Winter dar, eine… Freundin von mir." Mordaunt schwieg eine Weile, während er mit verzerrtem Gesicht das Bild der Dame anstarrte.  
„Eine Freundin von Euch", sagte er dann mit eigentümlich ruhiger Stimme und warf dem Grafen einen abschätzigen Blick zu.  
„Ihr seid John-Francis, habe ich Recht?", gab de Wardes zurück. Diesmal gelang es Mordaunt, sich trotz seiner Überraschung zu beherrschen.

„Allerdings, Monsieur. John-Francis _Mordaunt_. Und Ihr, wie ist es mit Euch? Woher kennt er diese Dame, die, was Ihr sicherlich wisst, da Ihr auch meinen Namen kennt, meine Mutter ist?" „War", erinnerte de Wardes sanft. „Sie war Eure Mutter."

„Nun ja, sie war es. Nun?"

„Ich sagte doch", sprach de Wardes zögernd, „sie war eine recht gute Bekannte von mir."

„Eben sagtet Ihr noch, sie wäre eine Freundin gewesen", bemerkte Mordaunt trocken.

„Nun, ich will nicht leugnen, dass ich in enger Beziehung zu ihr stand, die mir auch dieses Bild eingebracht hat." De Wardes nickte zu der Zeichnung hin. „Und Eure Bekanntschaft ging so weit, dass sie Euch von mir erzählte?"

„Sie unternahm eine Reise nach England in dieser Zeit, da bin ich mit Ihr gegangen, auf ihren dringenden Wunsch. Erst dort habe ich erfahren, dass sie einen Sohn hatte." Mordaunt blieb eine Weile still und blickte die ganze Zeit das Bild an. Schließlich fragte er leicht verlegen und unsicher:  
„War sie eine gute Mutter? Ich meine… hat sie sich um mich gekümmert? Also, hat sie von mir gesprochen?" Nun war es an de Wardes, verlegen zu sein. Die Gräfin de Winter, die allgemein nur Mylady genannt worden war, hatte sich für ihren Sohn nur soweit interessiert, als er ihr eine zusätzliche Rente einbrachte. Sie hatte ihn in der Obhut ihrer Amme gelassen und sich nur bei den zufälligen Gelegenheiten, die sie nach England geführt hatten, ab und zu nach dem Kinde erkundigt. De Wardes hatte sie öfter darauf angesprochen, doch sie hatte ihn immer rasch abgefertigt, wenn es darum ging. Doch es würde den jungen Mann hier vor ihm bitter enttäuschen, wenn er die Wahrheit erwähnte und es reizte de Wardes, Mordaunt einmal glücklich zu sehen.  
„Wisst Ihr, Mylady, also Eure Mutter, hatte wenig Zeit für Euch, doch wenn sie von Euch sprach, erkannte man in ihr die Mutter." Mordaunt lächelte und wirkte nun nicht mehr so verstört wie zu Beginn des Gespräches.  
„Sie sieht so aus, wie ich sie in Erinnerung habe. Wisst Ihr, ich kann mich noch gut an ihren letzten Besuch erinnern. Damals wusste ich nicht, dass ich sie nie wiedersehen würde. Aber ich habe ihr Bild aufbewahrt, für immer. Monsieur, ich weiß, es ist unbescheiden von mir, doch kann ich Euch um einen Gefallen bitten? Ich weiß, ich kenne Euch nicht, wir sind uns eher zufällig begegenet und ich habe kein Recht, Euch darum zu bitten, aber…"

„Ihr wollt das Bild haben?", unterbrach ihn de Wardes.

Mordaunt nickte. „Ihr würdet mir einen großen Gefallen tun und ich würde für immer in Eurer Schuld stehen. Aber Monsieur, ich bin sicher, Ihr habt mehr von ihr gehabt als ich", hier lächelte Mordaunt süffisant, „ und ich hätte etwas, was ich… nun… bei mir haben könnte. Von ihr." Mordaunt kam ein plötzlicher Gedanke. Wenn de Wardes mit Mylady zusammen gewesen war, war diese Beziehung womöglich nicht ohne Folgen geblieben. Er schätzte de Wardes fils etwas jünger als sich selbst ein. Wenn er nun einen Halbbruder hatte, von dem er nichts ahnte? Doch de Wardes unterbrach seine Gedankengänge, indem er das Bild vorsichtig von der Wand nahm, was nicht schwer war, da es nur an einem Nagel aufgehängt worden war, und es dem jungen Mann reichte. Mordaunt nahm es und betrachtete die Frau darauf mit einem so zärtlichen Blick, als wäre er ihr Liebhaber. „Wie sie lächelt", sagte er versonnen.

„Es ist das Lächeln einer Mörderin." Erst nach einer Weile schien Mordaunt diese Worte zu verstehen, er sah mit abweisendem Blick auf.  
„Einer Mörderin?" De Wardes schauderte zusammen, diesem Blick war er schon oft ausgewichen. Himmel, wenn Mylady gewusst hätte, wie sehr ihr Sohn ihr ähnelte! Vielleicht hätte sie ihn dann anders behandelt. Die beiden hätten vortrefflich zusammen gepasst. Gleichzeitig war de Wardes froh, dass der junge Mann ohne den kalten, leidenschaftlichen und selbstsüchtigen Einfluss seiner Mutter aufgewachsen war.

„Eure Mutter, Monsieur, war zwar eine schöne Frau, die sehr liebenswürdig sein konnte, doch es mangelte ihr nicht an Feinden."

„Abgewiesenen Liebhabern vielleicht, wie Ihr wohl einer seid?", höhnte Mordaunt. Er wusste nicht, dass er in der Art, wie er plötzlich seine Launen änderte, de Wardes sehr an die Gräfin erinnerte.  
„Mich hat sie nie abgewiesen, mein Lieber, und wenn wir uns voneinander entfernt haben, so hat das andere Gründe.  
Aber vielleicht ist es besser, wenn wir hineingehen?" Mit einer Handbewegung deutete de Wardes auf die offenstehende Tür, durch die de Wardes fils und Anne vor wenigen Minuten verschwunden waren.

„Ihr weicht mir aus… Ich weiß nicht, wieviel Ihr von meiner Mutter wisst, ich weiß nicht, was zwischen euch vorgefallen ist. Doch seid gewiss, einiges werde ich herausfinden, besonders, was ihr Ende betrifft. Wenn Ihr mir helft, soll es Euer Schade nicht sein. Denn deswegen bin ich hier. Meine Mutter ist ermordet worden und der Himmel hat mir Euch geschickt. Ihr wart Ihr Liebhaber, Ihr, Monsieur, müsst wissen, was mit ihr geschehen ist. Und ich verlange Antworten. Nicht heute, nicht jetzt, doch irgendwann möchte ich in einer Angelegenheit klar sehen, die mir das Leben zerstört hat. Gehen wir." Mit einer Gelassenheit, die seinen heftigen Worten vorher widersprach, wandte sich Mordaunt um, das Bild seiner Mutter in der Hand und trat hinaus aus dem engen Flur. De Wardes folgte ihm. Sie mussten nur dem Geräusch der Stimmen nachgehen, Anne und de Wardes fils unterhielten sich und immer wieder hörte man das Glucksen des jungen Grafen, wenn er über etwas Amüsantes lachte. Die beiden hatten es sich an einem großen Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes, der genauso kostbar und prunkvoll wie der Salon eingerichtet war, bequem gemacht, welcher für vier Personen gedeckt war. Sie sahen auf, als Mordaunt und de Wardes eintraten.

„Da seid Ihr ja, ich dachte schon, Ihr wäret in der engen Diele steckengeblieben", scherzte de Wardes fils unbekümmert, doch Anne entging nicht, dass Mordaunt blass und erregt aussah und versuchte, ruhig zu scheinen. Ebenso wenig entging ihr, dass er einen flachen, quadratischen Gegenstand so in der Rechten trug, als wolle er ihn verbergen. De Wardes fils führte nun zum großen Teil die Unterhaltung fort, während sich Anne und sein Vater aber wenigstens ab und zu aufraffen konnten, zu antworten, schwieg Mordaunt fast durchgehend. Das enttäuschte de Wardes fils, der in Mordaunt doch einen lustigen Kameraden zu finden gehofft hatte, doch er würde ihn schon noch zum Auftauen bringen, dessen war er sich sicher. Und so zögerte er nicht, als die Gäste kurz vor dem Aufbruch waren, eine weitere Einladung anzubringen, etwas, was er ja Monsieur d'Artagnan, dem Leutnant der Königlichen Musketiere, fest versprochen hatte.  
„Ich möchte in nicht allzu ferner Zeit einen kleinen Empfang geben, um Freunde wissen zu lassen, dass ich wieder da bin. Es würde mich freuen, wenn Ihr, Mylady und Monsieur, auch dazu erscheinen könntet- vorausgesetzt, Ihr könnt an jenem Tag."

„Wann soll das denn sein?", erkundigte sich Mordaunt abwesend, der anscheinend nur die letzten Worte mitbekommen hatte.  
„Ich weiß noch nicht, in einigen Tagen, denke ich, je nachdem, wie lange ich brauche, um allen Freunden Bescheid zu geben. Ich weiß ja, wo Ihr wohnt, ich werde Euch rechtzeitig Bescheid geben."

„Kommt Ihr auch?", wandte sich Mordaunt an de Wardes père. Dieser nickte, woraufhin Mordaunt an de Wardes fils gewandt antwortete: „Ich werde kommen."

„Vortrefflich!", de Wardes fils freute sich. „Es wird auch nichts Großes werden, zwanzig, dreißg Leute höchstens, ich kann Euch dann bekannt machen, es wird doch Zeit, dass Ihr in Paris Fuß fasst."

„Wie lange habt Ihr denn vor, zu bleiben?", erkundigte sich de Wardes bei Mordaunt.  
„Vielleicht zwei, vielleicht vier Wochen."

„Das ist wenig. Da werdet Ihr nicht viel vom Paris kennen lernen." Mordaunt fragte sich, ob den de Wardes bewusst war, wie ähnlich Vater und Sohn einander waren, der Vater hatte ihm die gleichen Fragen gestellt, wie der Sohn in England auf dem Schiff. Gleichzeitig beobachtete er de Wardes fils und versuchte, festzustellen, ob er ihm ähnelte. „Ich denke, ich werde noch oft genug Gelegenheit haben, nach Paris zu kommen. Und ntaürlich werde ich immer dankbar sein, wenn ich hier Menschen kenne. Man kann ja nie wissen." De Wardes père fühlte jetzt schon Schauer, wenn er daran dachte, wie Mordaunt ihm bei diesem Empfang zusetzen würde, damit er etwas über Mylady und ihre letzten Stunden preisgab. Nun, er wusste, wer ihre Mörder waren und er verurteilte ihre Tat, doch gleichzeitig hatte er Verständnis dafür. Mit einem der Mörder war er gut bekannt und er wusste, was diesen und seine Freunde zu dieser Verzweiflungstat getrieben hatte. Und womöglich hätte er an ihrer Stelle genauso gehandelt. Aber Mordaunt würde das nie verstehen. Er musste aufpassen, was er diesem sagte.  
  
„Was hast du da?", fragte Anne, als sie mit Mordaunt in der Kutsche saß, die sie zurück zu ihrem Heim bringen sollte. Sie meinte das Bild, welches Mordaunt nicht mehr aus den Händen gelassen hatte. Sie war müde und überreizt zugleich, sie wusste, dass etwas zwischen dem Grafen und Mordaunt vorgefallen war, doch sie wusste nicht, was, außerdem hatte de Wardes fils sie mit seiner geckenhaften Art und Sprechweise am Ende so erschöpft, dass sie wünschte, sie müsste ihn nie wieder sehen.  
„Ein Bild", antwortete Mordaunt kurz.  
„Was für eines?"

„Eines, welches mir der Graf de Wardes geschenkt hat."

„Ach ja? Dann zeig es mir doch bitte."

„Nein."

„Warum nicht?"

„Weil ich nicht will."

„John-Francis, solche Dialoge haben wir zuletzt geführt, als wir acht und elf Jahre alt waren und damals ging es um meine Puppe." Kurzentschlossen zog sie ihm das Bild aus der Hand und hielt es ans Fenster, so dass noch ein wenig Helligkeit auf die Zeichnung fiel. „Wer ist das?", fragte sie kurz darauf. Mordaunt grunzte etwas Unverständliches vor sich hin. „Du musst deutlicher reden. Also, wer ist das?"

„Meine Mutter."

„Was?"

„Gib mir das Bild wieder." Mordaunt packte ihre Handgelenke mit der einen Hand, mit der anderen entwand er ihr die Zeichnung. „Deine Mutter?" Anne sah nicht besonders entzückt aus, als er ihr das Bild genommen hatte und versuchte, ein Blick auf die Zeichnung zu werfen, die er wieder in den Händen hielt und liebevoll betrachtete.

„Wie kommt dieser Graf denn bitte zu diesem Bild, hm? Und wie hast du es gesehen? Hing es etwa in diesem kleinen Korridor, in dem du eine Ewigkeit mit dem Grafen geblieben bist, während ich mich dem Geschwätz des jungen Grafen ausgesetzt habe?" Ein einsilbiges Brummen war die Antwort, doch Anne ließ nicht nach.  
„Und weiter?" Endlich bequemte sich Mordaunt zu einer Antwort.  
„Ich habe das Bild in dem Korridor gesehen, meine Mutter erkannt, gefragt, woher er sie kennt und wie er zu dem Bild kommt und dann hat er es mir geschenkt."

„Und, woher kennt er sie?"

„Er war ihr Liebhaber." Anne war für einen Moment sprachlos.  
„Ihr Liebhaber? Willst du mir etwas erzählen, dass wir in England zufälligerweise den Sohn des Liebhabers deiner Mutter kennen gelernt haben? Und dass wir dann von diesem Sohn zum Abendessen eingeladen werden, so dass du entdecken kannst, dass der Vater mit deiner Mutter liiert war?"

„Ja."

„Und? Was wirst du nun tun?"

„Ich werde das tun, was ich seit vielen Jahren tun wollte. Ich werde die Umstände ihres Todes mit Hilfe des Grafen, der einiges darüber weiß, aufklären und mich dann an den Mördern meiner Mutter rächen." Mühsam unterdrückte Anne ein Seufzen. Sie musste an die Worte Generals denken, der sie ermahnt hatte, auf Mordaunts Rachewünsche Rücksicht zu nehmen.  
„Meinst du, der Graf wird dir genügend darüber erzählen können?" Mordaunt nickte, er hatte nicht erwartet, dass sie sich dafür interessierte. Gewöhnlich hatte sie ihm immer deutlich zu verstehen gegeben, dass sie nicht mit ihm über seine Mutter sprechen wollte. Aber es machte ihn glücklich, dass er ihr nun endlich davon erzählen konnte.  
„Nun, Monsieur de Wardes war nicht sehr erfreut darüber, als ich ihn an das tragische Ende meiner Mutter erinnerte, aber ich denke, er wird mir noch genügend Auskunft geben können. Und tut er es nicht freiwillig, so werde ich Mittel und Wege finden, ihn zum Sprechen zu bringen."

Mit gerunzelter Stirn starrte Anne aus dem Fenster, um ihn ihre Miene nicht sehen zu lassen. „Du willst ihn zwingen. Womit denn bitte? Gewalt? Ich bezweifle, dass er dir dann die Wahrheit erzählen wird."

„Wieso denn? Er wird schon reden, ich bin in dieser Hinsicht unbesorgt. Es schadet ihm nicht, mir zu erzählen, was er weiß. Und genau aus diesem Grund müssen wir auch zu der nächsten Einladung kommen, die de Wardes fils heute angebracht hat. Da de Wardes père da sein wird, hoffe ich, dort alles zu erfahren, was ich wissen muss, dieser Emfang ist wirklich eine denkbar gute Gelegenheit."

„Ich weigere mich, mich stundenlang mit de Wardes fils unterhalten zu müssen, während du in den Erinnerungen des Grafen herumwühlst", sagte Anne ungeduldig. „Ich habe damit nichts zu schaffen, ich will mich nicht diesem entsetzlichen Mann, dessen Vater dir so wichtig ist, aussetzen müssen."

„Ich bitte dich, dieser Empfang ist wichtig. Du vergisst außerdem, dass dort nicht nur de Wardes sein wird. Da kommen noch andere Leute, wir werden den wichtigsten Persönlichkeiten vorgestellt werden und wenn du dort jemanden findest, der dir gefällt, nun, dann lässt du de Wardes selbstverständlich links liegen. Aber zu diesem Empfang muss ich und es ist wichtig, dass du mitkommst. Es würde auffallen, wenn ich die meiste Zeit nur de Wardes in Beschlag nehme. Bitte, tu mir den Gefallen?" Er sah sie bittend an und als sie endlich, widerwillig lächelnd, nickte, nahm er ihre Hand und küsste diese stürmisch. „Ich wusste, dass ich mich auf dich verlassen kann. Ich werde es dir nie vergessen." Ihr flüchtiges Erröten bemerkte er nicht, als sie ihm langsam die Hand entzog.

Sie waren bei ihrer Unterkunft angekommen und ritterlich half er ihr aus der Kutsche. Lange mussten sie klopfen, ehe ihr Vermieter, der bereits im Nachthemd war, öffnete. Mit zahlreichen Verbeugungen begleitete er sie bis zur Treppe, um ihnen dann eine gute Nacht zu wünschen. Oben, in dem engen Korridor, dessen Leuchter nicht brannte, wünschten sie einander eine gute Nacht, tasteten sich im Dunkeln bis zu ihren Zimmern und verschwanden darin.


	5. 5 Kapitel

Vorwort: So, das fünfte Kapitel kommt, ich weiß, es ist nur sehr kurz, hat keine besondere Spannungskurve, aber ich bin froh, dass ich es geschafft habe, denn ich habe beim fünften Kapitel bisher immer aufgegeben und ich hoffe, das sechste wird mir leichter fallen. Ich verlange hierfür auch keine langen Reviews (ich habe sie nicht verdient), aber ein Erkennungszeichen, dass ich weiß, dass ihr es gelesen habt.  
  
Maren: Ich freue mich wie immer, dass dir das vierte Kapitel gefallen hat, hoffe, du bist mir nicht böse, weil ich so lange gebraucht habe und weil das jetzige so kurz ist (ich werde mich bessern) und finde toll, dass du Mordaunt magst. Ich kann ihn auch immer mehr leiden. Was das Veröffentlichen angeht: Ich habs grade getan und bin auf Reviews gespannt, kannst du sicherlich verstehen. Sie wird untergehen im Müll, aber ich weiß ja, dass ich gut bin ;-), deswegen: who cares?  
  
Julitschka: Du weißt, wir oder ich lieben dich, du bist die Beste und es ist klasse, dass du das hier überhaupt liest. (Ich habe ja auch genervt...) Und hey, was meinst du Mutter-Sohn-Beziehung? Da kann ich dich trösten, Mylady ist doch tot. Wir haben ja wohl diverse Filme gesehen, dass musst du doch noch wissen, also nee, schäm dich. Aber es wird sich alles noch historisch entwickeln und weil du keine Mail bekommst, kriegst du halt ein fünftes Kapitel. Auch, w nn es nichts Spannendes beinhaltet, das sechste wird garantiert besser. Hoffe ich.  
  
alle: Ich liebe euch, würde euch aber mehr lieben, wenn ihr mir ein Review hinterließet. (was war das für eine Zeitform? Konjunktiv?)  
  
5.Kapitel  
  
Monsieur d'Artagnan musste an dem Tag, als er mit de Wardes fils zusammengetroffen war, noch sehr lange arbeiten und dementsprechend war es schon lange dunkel auf den Straßen, als er das Licht im Arbeitszimmer löschte und das Palais verließ. Auf de Hof traf er auf einige Musketiere, die ihm davon Meldung machten, dass bisher nichts vorgefallen sei und dann ging er zum Haupttor, wo sich die wachhabdenden Musketiere mit jemandem unterhielten.  
„Nun, meine Herren?", fragte d'Artagnan, als er herangekommen war, „ich hoffe, Ihr vernachlässigt über Eurem Gespräch nicht Eure Pflichten?" Die Musketiere wandten sich ertappt nach ihm um, aber der Herr, der bei ihnen stand, schüttelte nur den Kopf und sagte:  
„Mein lieber d'Artagnan, erinnert Ihr Euch nicht mehr an die ermüdenden Wachdienste, bei denen man froh war, wenn man Gesellschaft in Form von guten Kameraden hatte?" Für einen Moment stand d'Artagnan stumm da und blickte den Sprecher an, dessen Gesicht von der breiten Krempe seines Hutes überdeckt war. Man sah nur den unteren Teil des Bartes, auf den der Schein einer Fackel fiel, die am Tor befestigt war. „Träum ich?", murmelte d'Artagnan, dann straffte er sich, vor seinen Untergebenen durfte er sich keine Blöße geben. „Monsieur de La Fère?", fragte er mit etwas zitternder Stimme.  
„Derselbe", entgegnete sein Gegenüber mit einem majestätischen Neigen des Kopfes und im nächsten Moment lagen er und d'Artagnan sich lachend in den Armen. Die beiden wachhabenden Musketiere erlaubten sich einen raschen Blickwechsel und ein Grinsen, welches sofort verflog, als sich d'Artagnan von Monsieur de La Fère löste. Der Leutnant wandte sich an die Kameraden.  
„Ich wünsche Euch einen angenehmen Nachtdienst, meine Herren und möchte morgen über keine unerfreulichen Zwischenfälle Meldung erhalten, verstanden?" Mit diesen Worten hakte er sich bei de La Fère ein und sie verließen das Palais über den Marktplatz, welcher sich unweit davon befand.  
Einen Moment schwiegen die beiden Männer, dann konnte es d'Artagnan nicht mehr aushalten.  
„Sagt, mein lieber Graf, seit wann seid Ihr in Paris und wie lange habt Ihr vor, zu bleiben? Müsst Ihr wichtige Geschäfte erledigen? Seid ihr allein hier oder mit Eurem Sohn? Wo wohnt Ihr? Und das Wichtigste: Wie geht es Euch?" Der Graf de La Fère begann zu lachen.  
„Das sind viele Fragen auf einmal, mein lieber Freund, reicht es aus, wenn ich sie nacheinander beantworte? Ich bin seit heute Mittag in Paris, habe mir einige Zimmer unweit von hier gemietet, und bin mit meinem Sohn angereist. Wir möchten, je nachdem, wie es ihm gefällt, einige Tage oder Wochen hier verweilen, denn ich möchte, dass er Paris kennen und lieben lernt, so wie ich es kennen und lieben gelernt habe." „Ihr vermisst Paris?" Wieder lächelte der Graf.  
„Oh ja, es ist seltsam, die Stadt zu verlassen und plötzlich in völliger Abgeschiedenheit zu leben. Aber es ist gut so, ich weiß es. Es war das einzig Richtige, was ich tun konnte." „Mit Eurem Sohn…" „Ja, mit Raoul. Er kennt das Leben nicht anders, er denkt, es ist immer so, dass man auf dem Land lebt, fechten lernt, liest, sich bildet und zuweilen Nachbarn besucht. Ich fand, es wäre an der Zeit, wenn er die Stadt sieht und sich ein Bild von den Menschen hier macht. Und natürlich sollte er Euch kennen lernen. Ich habe ihm viel von Euch erzählt, d'Artagnan und er freut sich darauf, Euch kennen zu lernen." „Ich freue mich ebenso." Über diesen Gesprächen waren sie in der Rue Saint-Jaques angekommen und der Graf führte seinen Freund zu einem Eckhaus. „Hier wohne ich mit Raoul für die Dauer unseres Aufenthaltes." Der Graf schloss die Tür auf und führte d'Artagnan in das Treppenhaus. Sie mussten zwei Treppen hinauf steigen, dann standen sie wieder vor einer Tür. Es war sehr dunkel, Licht fiel nur spärlich durch ein Fenster, welches in die Wand eingelassen war. Der Graf fand das Schlüsselloch nicht und musste klopfen. Nach kurzer Zeit vernahmen die Männer Schritte hinter der Tür und diese wurde geöffnet. Ein schon älterer Mann mit grauem Haar und einem zweiarmigen Kerzenleuchter ließ sie herein.  
„Mein Gott!", rief d'Artagnan bei dem Anblick dieses Mannes aus. „Grimaud, ich hätte ja nie im Leben gedacht, dass ich Euch noch einmal sehen würde!" Des Grafen Diener, den d'Artagnan schon lange kannte und dem sein Herr vor mehr als zwanzig Jahren beigebracht hatte, nur zu schweigen und sich gegebenenfalls mit Gesten zu verständigen, nickte nur und ließ nicht erkennen, ob er über dieses Wiedersehen erfreut war oder nicht. D'Artagnan und der Graf traten in die Wohnung und legten ihre Mäntel und Hüte ab. Dann erst konnten sie sich erst richtig ansehen. D'Artagnan fiel auf, dass der Graf gealtert war, er hatte graue Haare und einige Falten mehr bekommen, doch er erschien glücklich und war nicht mit seiner melancholischen Miene gezeichnet, welche er vor zwanzig Jahren immer gezeigt hatte, eines Kummers wegen, der ihn zum Wein geführt hatte. Anscheinend trank er aber schon lange nicht mehr.  
„Ihr seht fabelhaft aus, mein lieber Athos!", sagte d'Artagnan, des Grafens Kriegsnamen gebrauchend, mit denen er ihn früher immer angesprochen hatte. Die Männer schlossen sich noch einmal in die Arme und während de La Fère das Kompliment zurückgab, wurden Schritte laut und ein junger Mann von etwa sechszehn Jahren trat in das Zimmer. De La Fère entdeckte ihn und lächelte erfreut.  
„Monsieur d'Artagnan, ich möchte Euch den Vicomte de Bragelonne vorstellen, meinen Ziehsohn. Raoul, begrüßt meinen alten Freund, Monsieur d'Artagnan. Ich erzählte Euch bereits von ihm." Mit einem Lächeln trat Raoul auf den Leutnant zu und die beiden Herren begrüßten sich, wobei sie einander prüfend musterten.  
Raoul war ein gutgewachsener, junger Mann, mit vollem, braunem Haar, blauen Augen und einer Gestalt, die bereits männlich zu werden begann. In einigen Jahren würde er ein Mann sein, nachdem sich die Frauen umsahen. Auch Raoul gefiel d'Artagnan, sah er doch zum ersten Male einen wahren Soldaten, mit Kriegserfahrung und Mut, wie man es kannte. Die drei plauderten ein wenig miteinander, dann zog sich Raoul zurück, er spürte, dass die beiden Freunde einiges miteinander zu bereden hatten, wobei sie ihn nicht gebrauchen konnten.  
  
„Er ist ein Prachtkerl, Monsieur, Ihr könnt wahrhaftig stolz auf ihn sein", stellte d'Artagnan fest, nachdem Raoul das Zimmer verlassen hatte. Der Graf zündete sich eine Pfeife an und rauchte.  
„Ich bin es, Monsieur, ich bin es auch. Ich danke Gott und dem Schicksal, die mir Raoul in den Weg geschickt haben. Erst durch ihn weiß ich wieder, was Leben ist." „Aber er weiß nicht, dass er wirklich Euer Sohn ist?" „Nein, und ich denke, ich werde es ihm noch nicht sagen. Er ist sehr glücklich, mein Ziehsohn zu sein und fragt nie nach seinem Vater. Nur nach der Mutter und diese kennt er ja." „Und gibt es da mit… Aramis keine Probleme?", fragte d'Artagnan recht vorsichtig. Die Mutter Raouls, Madame de Chevreuse, war die ehemalige Geliebte ihres gemeinsamen Freundes Aramis. Zusammen mit ihm und Porthos hatten d'Artagnan und Athos, oder der Graf de La Fère bereits manches Abenteuer vor zwanzig Jahren bestanden. „Nein, es gibt keine Probleme", erwiederte der Graf. „Aramis hat mich ein- oder zweimal besucht und die Ähnlichkeit Raouls mit Madame ist ihm sicherlich aufgefallen. Aber er hat nichts gesagt, wir liegen nicht im Streit." „Das ist schön. Aber Ihr müsst doch zugeben, dass es ein Jammer ist, dass wir vier nicht mehr vereint sind." „Es könnte nie mehr so sein wie vorher, d'Artagnan und das wisst Ihr auch. Wir haben alle unser eigenes Leben und sind es zufrieden. Aramis hat sein Kloster, nachdem er sich endlich doch entschlossen hat, die Laufbahn als Soldat gegen die Soutane auszutauschen. Porthos ist sehr reich geworden und weiß nicht, was er mit seinem Geld anfangen soll. Ihr seid Leutnant der Musketiere und werdet bestimmt bald befördert. Und ich habe mein Gut und meinen Sohn." „Ja", versetzte d'Artagnan bitter, „das hört sich alles sehr gut an. Die Wahrheit ist, dass ich seit fünfzehn oder mehr Jahren auf meine Beförderung warte und es sieht zurzeit nicht so aus, als sollte sich daran etwas ändern." „Wer möchte auch unter Mazarin Hautpmann werden?", fragte de La Fère mit leichtem Abscheu.  
„Ach Ihr! Mittlerweile würde ich sogar dem König von Spanien dienen, wenn es nur jemand ist, der mich befördert. Ich bin seit Jahren Leutnant. Ich wurde vergessen." D'Artagnan trat ans Fenster und blickte hinaus auf die dunkle Straße, der Graf schwieg und zog an seiner Pfeife.  
„Doch halt", plötzlich wandte d'Artagnan sich um.  
„Ich bin noch nicht ganz vergessen. Erst heute hat Mazarin nach mir verlangt." Der Graf verzog das Gesicht. „Und Ihr seid gekommen?" „Ich bin Soldat. Hört zu, ich bin beauftragt, einen jungen Mann kennen zu lernen, der aus England kommt und offenbar für England spionieren soll oder dergleichen. Ich werde ihn mir ansehen und ein wenig prüfen." „Wie wollt Ihr das machen?" Der Graf lächelte, als hätte er d'Artagnan als Zwanzigjährigen vor sich, der aus einer unbedeutenden Begebenheit immer ein großes Geheimis machen wollte. D'Artagnan bemerkte dies und ereiferte sich.  
„Vor diesem jungen Mann muss man sich in Acht nehmen. Er soll der Untergebene eines wichtigen Herrn in England sein und ich habe bereits meine eigenen Entdeckungen gemacht. Ich bin sicher, der Kerl arbeitet für die Fronde und ist darin verwickelt. Ich habe mitbekommen, wie er sich die aufrührerischen Reden eines Frondeurs angehört hat. Ich werde mich ihm nähern müssen und ich weiß auch schon, wie." „Und wie?" „Kennt Ihr den Grafen de Wardes? Könnt Ihr Euch noch an ihn erinnern?" „Das war doch dieser Liebhaber von…" „Genau." „Außerdem der Vetter des Grafen Rochefort, ein Spitzel Seiner Eminenz und ansonsten ein kleiner, intriganter Höfling, habe ich Recht?" „Allerdings. Ist Euch etwas über seinen Sohn bekannt?" „Ja, ich habe ihn vor Jahren auf einer Festlichkeit getroffen, da war er noch sehr jung. Keine angenehme Erscheinung, wenn Ihr mich fragt. Etwas … anstrengend." Lachend nickte d'Artanan.  
„Und diesen Eigenart hat er nicht abgelegt. Er kennt alle und jeden, spricht ohne Pause und mischt sich in viele Dinge ein. Er kann nützlich sein. Er kennt diesen Mann aus England, sie haben sich dort getroffen und er will mir Zutritt zu ihm verschaffen." „Tatsächlich?", de La Fère sah beeindruckt aus. Stolz nickte d'Artagnan.  
„Er will einen Empfang geben und dort werde ich den Mann aus England treffen, er heißt Mordaunt." „Wird es diesem Mordaunt nicht auffallen, wenn einer ihn unbedingt kennen lernen möchte? Hat er Euch schon einmal gesehen?" „Ja, als ich ihn bei diesem aufrührerischen Redner sah, ich denke auch, er würde mich wieder erkennen. Man muss ihn in Sicherheit wiegen. Athos, ich möchte, dass Ihr ihn auch kennen lernt und ihn Euch anseht. Bitte. Das ist so eine gute Gelegenheit, auch für Raoul. Er soll doch in die Gesellschaft eingeführt werden." So überrumpelt, musste der Graf nachgeben. „Wann soll dieser Empfang denn sein?", fragte er.  
„In einigen Tagen, de Wardes wird mir Bescheid geben und ich werde Euch informieren. Wir gehen dann mit Raoul hin und niemand wird bemerken, dass ich in einem Auftrag da bin." Der Graf musste über d'Artagnans Feuereifer lachen und dann setzte sich d'Artagnan auch endlich hin. „Also geht Ihr mit mir dahin?" „Selbstverständlich, d'Artagnan, wie könnte ich einen alten Freund im Stich lassen." 


	6. 6Kapitel

Hallo ihr alle, 

erstmal tut es mir mal wieder ganz doll leid, weil ich schon wieder so lange gebraucht habe. Und das sechste Kapitel ist mal auch gar nicht so klasse, finde ich, aber hey, ich beeile mich mit dem siebten Kapitel, das wird ganz super, hoffe ich mal und ja, das sechste muss euch alle erstmal trösten.

Maren: Ja, ich glaube auch, diese Geschichte wird doch ein bisschen länger werden, als ich vorher angenommen habe, also, mit acht ursprünglich geplanten Kapiteln ist hier nichts.  
Dass dir Athos und Raoul und d'Artagnan gefallen, ist ein ganz großes Lob für mich, weil mir dir beiden halt so schwer fallen und außerdem noch öfter auftaachen werden (leider ;-)).

Chibiangel: Es freut mich, dass du doch noch wieder ins Internet gefunden hast. Ja, und jeztt ist sogar schon das sechste Kapitel da, damit du genug zum Lesen hast ;-). Jaja, der gute Mordaunt und seine Anne. Wir werden ja sehen, was das Leben so bringt, nicht wahr.  
Und von de Wardes fils werde ich dich garantiert nicht erlösen, der wird immer da sein. Ich hoffe, du hast Spaß beim Lesen, Geduld mit meiner Langsamkeit und SCHREIBST SELBER BALD WEITER!!!

Julitschka oder Leynia whatever: You see, ich habe mich beeilt. Tschudo heißt Wunder. Ja, ich habe es dir ja schon ein paar tausendmal angekündigt, dass ich bereits beim siebten bin, deswegen bekommst du hier das sechste und weil du so nett bist, werde ich mich weiter beeilen. Dein Profil werde ich mir sofort nach dem Hochladen ankucken. Ist dir eigentlich klar,d ass du grade friedlich im Bett liegst und pennst, während bei uns bald Spätnachmittag ist? Heute ist auch der erste Advent. Du tust mir so leid, ohne richtiges Weihnachten dort, dafür aber ganz viel turkey!

alle: Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Sissi

6.Kapitel

Am fünften Tag, den Anne und Mordaunt bereits in Paris verlebten, verließ Anne die Wohnung, um einen Spaziergang durch Paris zu machen. Ihr Pflegebruder wollte nicht mitkommen, also verließ sie das Haus ohne Begleitung. Mordaunt befasste sich mit dem Aufladen seiner Pistole und reinigte seinen Degen, eine andere Beschäftigung fiel ihm nicht ein. Danach widmete er sich den Ausführungen eines Calvinisten, den er ob seiner Strenge und Unbarmherzigkeit gegenüber verführbaren oder willenlosen Menschen schätzte. Anne hasste dieses Buch und sah es überhaupt nicht gern, wenn er es las, aber sie war ja nun nicht da. Er hatte es ihretwegen lange nicht mehr angerührt und überließ sich nun bereitwillig den Aussprüchen des Kirchenmannes, dessen unmenschlich harte Auslegung der Bibelworte ihn an sich selbst erinnerte. Er kam bei seiner Lektüre aber nicht weit, denn unten klingelte es und kurz darauf vernahm er die Schritte des Vermieters, der mit einem Mannes, der, dem Klang nach zu urteilen, offenbar schwere, eisenbeschlagene Stiefel trug, die Treppe hinaufstieg.  
„Hier wohnt er, Monsieur, ich denke auch, er ist da", erläuterte der Wirt. Eine tiefe Männerstimme brummte etwas Undeutliches und im Zimmer vernahm der junge Mann das schlurfende Geräusch, welches den Pantoffeln des Vermieters eigen war.  
Mordaunt griff, misstrauisch geworden, nach seiner Pistole und spannte den Hahn, als es klopfte.  
„Wer ist da?", rief er.  
„Clément, ich komme von Seiner Eminenz. Ich habe etwas abzugeben!", kam die Antwort. Mordaunt legte die Pistole beiseite, erhob sich von seinem Stuhl, auf welchem er am Fenster gesessen hatte und öffnete die Tür. Vor ihm stand ein Bote, der so hochgewachsen war, dass er den schmächtigen Mordaunt um mindestens zwei Köpfe überragte und ihm einen Brief entgegenstreckte.  
„Wollt Ihr sofort eine Antwort haben?" erkundigte sich Mordaunt, während er den Brief mithilfe eines Dolches, den er aus seinem Gürtel genommen hatte, aufschlitzte.  
„Nein, Ihr sollt sofort mit mir kommen", entgegenete Clément recht einfach. Mit gerunzelter Stirn las Mordaunt den Brief, eine Aufforderung des Kardinals, zu ihm zu kommen, denn er habe die Antwort auf Cromwells Schreiben. „Er schreibt so schlecht wie er spricht", murmelte Mordaunt verächtlich und knüllte den Brief zusammen, woraufhin Clément ihn mit schreckgeweiteten Augen anblickte.  
„Ich brauche den Brief doch wohl jetzt nicht mehr oder denkt Ihr tatsächlich, ich benötige eine Erinnerungshilfe für den Weg von hier bis zu Palais?", fragte Mordaunt eisig, noch ganz im Banne des Buches, welches er eben gelesen hatte und in dem von Beherschtheit und Gefühlskälte, die den Feinden keinen Angriffspunkt bieten konnte, die Rede gewesen war.  
Eingeschüchtert verneinte Clément hastig, während der junge Mann seine Sachen zusammensuchte und mit ihm hinausging. Auf der Straße warteten zwei gesattelte Pferde, die an einen Ring neben der Haustür angebunden waren. Clément deutete auf das eine Tier, welches Mordaunt zu nehmen hatte und bestieg selbst das andere. Mordaunt tat es ihm gleich und gemeinsam bahnten sie sich einen Weg durch die Straßen, welche zu dieser Tageszeit stark belebt waren. Wie immer war das Volk unruhig und nur widerwillig machten die Menschen Platz, wenn sich die beiden Reiter näherten. Mordaunt fragte sich, wer auf den Gedanken gekommen war, ihn mit Pferden zu holen. Zu Fuß wären sie dreimal so schnell gewesen.

Im Palais angekommen, überließ er sein Pferd Clément, teilte diesem mit, dass er den Weg kenne und begab sich allein zum Kardinal. Im Vorzimmer des Kardinals war es warm und stickig, zu viele Menschen saßen hier und warteten auf eine Audienz. Mordaunt, ohne sich überhaupt umzusehen, trat in das Vorzimmer, stellte sich in der Nähe der Tür zum Audienzzimmer auf und wartete dort mit verschränkten Armen. Schon nach kurzer Zeit kam Bernouin, mit dem Mordaunt bereits Bekanntschaft gemacht hatte, hinaus und teilte dem jungen Mann mit, dass er bald hineingerufen werde. Mordaunt nickte und senkte den Blick wieder auf den Boden. Die Adligen im Vorzimmer, die verstummt waren, als der junge Mann hineingetreten war, nahmen nun ihre leisen Gespräche wieder auf. Nur ab und zu richteten sie ihre Blicke auf Mordaunt, und fragten sich, was dieser Puritaner hier wohl wollte. Denn dass er einer war, erkannte ein jeder von ihnen. Der Graf de Wardes, der zwischen zwei hochgestellten Gräfinnen seinen Platz hatten, die sich eifrig und ohne einander in die Quere zu kommen, um ihn bemühten, bemerkte natürlich auch den Eintritt des jungen Mannes. Er war erstaunt, ihn hier zu sehen und richtete seinen Blick auf ihn, in der Hoffnung, dass Mordaunt sich wenigstens einmal umsehen würde, aber vergeblich. Das Getuschel um Mordaunt herum wurde lauter und er spürte geradezu die neugierigen Blicke der Menschen, die ihn musterten und sich über sein Aussehen unterhielten.

Doch das Gemurmel verstummte aprupt, als die Tür zum Zimmer Seiner Eminenz aufflog und ein weißhaariger Mann mit raschen Schritten hinaustrat. Sogar Mordaunt sah auf. Der weißhaarige Mann ging, ohne auch nur seine Wut, die ihm allzudeutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben stand, zu verbergen, auf den Grafen de Wardes zu, der sich mit einer galanten Verneigung gegen die beiden Gräfinnen erhob und packte ihn am Arm. De Wardes warf Mordaunt, der ihn nun erkannte, einen kurzen Blick zu und dieser nickte zum Gruß. Ohne darauf zu achten, zog der Weißhaarige den Grafen mit und zusammen verließen die beiden Männer das Vorzimmer. Im gleichen Moment rief aus dem Audienzzimmer Bernouin:  
„Monsieur Mordaunt!", und der junge Mann löste sich von der Wand und trat in das Zimmer Seiner Eminenz.

Hinter ihm hob prompt das Getuschel der Leute wieder an. Mordaunt trat an dem sich verneigendem Sekretär in das Audienzzimmer und stand vor Seiner Eminenz, nun schon zum zweiten Male in seinem Leben. Er deutete eine Verneigng an.  
Mazarin saß an seinem Schreibtisch vor dem Kamin, in dem ein großes Feuer flackerte und blickte erfreut auf, als man ihm Mordaunt meldete. „Monsieur Mordaunt, ich freue mich, dass Ihr so schnell meinem Rufe gefolgt seid. Ich hoffe, es ist Euch nicht unangenehm, dass es mit der Antwort auf den Brief Eures Herrn solange brauchte, Politik ist Zeit, wisst Ihr." „Ja." Etwas irritiert ob der knappen Antwort, die er nicht im Geringsten erwartet hatte, blickte Seine Eminenz auf.  
„Nun, hier ist die Antwort…" Seine Eminenz nahm einen gesigelten Brief in die Hand und hielt diesen Mordaunt entgegen. Dieser gab seine starre Haltung, die er auch schon bei seinem ersten Besuch hier eingenommen hatte, auf und nahm den Brief an sich.  
„Ich bin sicher, General Cromwell wird mit der Antwort zufrieden sein." Mordaunt nickte und steckte den Brief weg.  
„Ich danke Euch, Monseigneur und bin mir sicher, dass Ihr das Beste für Euer Land beschlossen habt. Soll ich meinem Herrn noch etwas ausrichten?" „Nein, mein Lieber, ich wünsche ihm nur alles Gute und dass Gott ihm zu einer gerechten Sache verhelfen möge." Ein Zucken ging über Mordaunts Gesicht, was Mazarin aber nicht bemerkte. „Beehrt Frankreich recht bald wieder mit Eurer Anwesenheit", sprach Seine Eminenz liebenswürdig.  
Mordaunt verneigte sich.  
„Ich werde mich bemühen, Monseigneur. Ich bin Euer ergebener Diener und empfehle mich." „Gott mit Euch, Monsieur." „Und mit Euch", murmelte Mordaunt, während er sich zum zweiten Mal verneigte und auf einen letzten Wink des Kardinals verschwand. Es war das letzte Mal, dass er ihn sah.

Während Mordaunt dieses Gespräch mit Seiner Eminenz führte, bekam Anne Besuch. Es klopfte an ihre Zimmertür, als sie gerade einen Brief an Oliver Cromwell schrieb. Auf ihre Frage hin meldete sich der Vermieter, es sei Besuch für sie da. Die junge Frau erhob sich, warf einem Blick in den Spiegel, der über dem Waschtischchen an der Wand angebracht war und öffnete dann die Tür Vor ihr stand der Graf de Wardes fils. Überrascht trat Anne einen Schritt zurück. Monsieur de Wardes war erfreut und ergriff ihre Hand, ohne dass sie ihm diese gereicht hätte.  
„Meine teuerste Dame, ich bin hochentzückt, Euch hier anzutreffen." „Ihr wolltet zu mir, Monsieur? Kann ich Euch etwas anbieten?" Sie entzog ihm mit einem sanften Lächeln die Hand, die er etwas zu lange in der seinen gehalten hatte. Der Graf de Wardes dachte über diese Geste nicht weiter nach und entgegnete:  
„Nein, meine Liebe, ich danke. Ich wollte zu Monsieur Mordaunt." „John-Francis ist im Moment leider nicht hier, Graf. Wenn Ihr bitte Platz nehmen wollt, er müsste bald wieder hier eintreffen." De Wardes verneigte sich nur stumm. „Wenn Ihr mir folgen wollt, Monsieur, diese Kammer ist wahrlich nicht sosehr passend für einen Besuch." Auf diese Worte hin verließ die junge Dame ihr Zimmer und führte ihren Gast in ein anderes, etwas größeres Zimmer, wo sie mit Mordaunt gewöhnlich aß oder Briefwechsel erledigte.  
Dort angekommen, forderte sie ihn auf sich zu setzen und bot ihm Gebäck und etwas Wein an, was der Graf entgegen seiner vorigen Worte, gerne annahm.  
„Ich bin etwas in Eile", bemerkte de Wardes, „und wenn es länger dauern sollte, bis Euer Freund wiederkommt, dann muss ich mich wohl verabschieden. Es geht im Grunde auch nur um meinen Empfang und ob er, natürlich mit Euch, kommen wird." „Soweit mir bekannt ist, hat John-Francis nichts Gegenteiliges geäußert, wenn Euch das beruhigt, Graf. Er freut sich auf den Empfang und wird gerne kommen. Ich hoffe doch, Ihr wollt den Abend nicht absagen oder dergleichen? Kommen die alle, die Ihr eingeladen habt?" De Wades überlegte einen Moment, dann nickte er strahlend.  
„Ohja, ich habe noch keine Absage erhalten und denke auch nicht, dass es noch eine geben wird. Es wird sehr schön werden, davon bin ich überzeugt, es kommt nur beste Gesellschaft."

Das bezweifelte Anne, doch sie enthielt sich einer Bemerkung. Sie hoffte sehr, dass Mordaunt bald wiederkäme, sie wusste, länger als eine halbe Stunde allein dem munteren Geschwätz des Grafen ausgesetzt zu sein würde sie nicht überstehen, ohne dass ein Unglück geschähe. Ihre Gebete wurden zum Glück sehr rasch erhört, denn während noch de Wardes dabei war, zu überlegen, wen er alles eingeladen hatte, trat Mordaunt in das Zimmer und begrüßte de Wardes.  
„Monsieur ich freue mich, Euch zu sehen. Der Vermieter sagte mir, dass Besuch eingetroffen ist, konnte mir aber nicht sagen, wer es ist, da Ihr Euren Namen nicht genannt habt. Ich hoffe, es gibt keinen schwerwiegenden Grund für Euren Besuch?" „Aber nein!", versicherte de Wardes hastig. „Wie ich Eurer Freundin schon mitteilte, wollte ich nur wissen, ob Ihr fest zusagt, da ich mir dessen nicht ganz gewiss war. Eure bezaubernde Freundin hat mir aber versichert, dass Ihr kommen werdet." „Alledings, wir hatten nichts anderes vorgehabt", meinte Mordaunt, wobei er Anne musterte. „Es werden doch recht viele Gäste kommen, Monsieur?" „Natürlich, es kommen alle. Es wird, wie schon einmal erwähnt, sehr schön werden, mit Musik und Tanz und Häppchen…" „Es wird Tanz geben?", warf Anne erfreut ein, während Mordaunts Miene sich etwas verfinsterte.  
„Aber natürlich, meine Gnädigste, das Haus ist groß genug, wir schieben die Möbel beiseite und im Salon wird es dann genug Raum für alle geben. Ihr tanzt also gern, Mademoiselle?" „Allerdings, Monseiur, aber ich habe nur selten die Gelegenheit dazu, da mein Vater nur selten Gesellschaften gab und ich nur wenige besucht habe." „Da erkennt man doch das wahre Weib!", sprach de Wardes innig. Mordaunt gab Anne einen Wink, dass sie verschwinden sollte. Gekränkt blickte sie ihn an und rauschte nach einem kurzen Wort an de Wardes aus dem Zimmer.  
Erstaunt blickte dieser auf, als sie plötzlich verschwunden war.  
„Wo ist sie denn hin?", fragte er. Mordaunt ließ sich ihm gegenüber nieder und zog sich die Handschuhe aus.  
„Sie musste etwas erledigen. Hört mal, Monsieur de Wardes-", der Graf setzte sich aufrecht hin und neigte sich aufmerksam nach vorn, „es soll doch ein zwangloser Abend werden?"

„Aber ja, ganz zwanglos, ohne steife Etikette, ich versichere Euch…"

„Das ist mir sehr lieb, wenn ich mich nicht allenVergnügungen anschließen muss."

„Wieso, was stört Euch denn? Ich verstehe nicht…?"

„Ich kann nicht tanzen", entgegnete Mordaunt recht zurückhaltend. Mit fassungslosem Erstaunen blickte de Wardes auf Mordaunt, dessen Miene immer hochmütiger und abweisender wurde, doch das bemerkte der Graf nicht.  
„Wie, Ihr könnt nicht tanzen?", fragte er und klang zum ersten Male nicht geziert und näselnd, sondern wirklich erstaunt, dass es Menschen gab, die nicht das konnten, was er von Kindesbeinen an fleißig geübt hatte.  
„Derlei Vergnügungen sind mir fremd", erwiderte Mordaunt kühl und streng.

„Aber Monsieur", stammelte de Wardes, „Ihr seid doch jung und müsst doch ein wenig Freude in Eurem Leben haben. Wozu ist man auf der Welt?"

„Um seine Pflicht zu erfüllen."

„Puritaner", murmelte de Wardes recht leise, doch Mordaunt hatte es verstanden und es blitzte in seinen Augen.

„Monsieur, wenn es Euch unangenehm ist, werde ich Eurer Gesellschaft fernbleiben, denn ich möchte Euch keine Schande bereiten. Es liegt mir fern, Euch zu verurteilen, denn dazu bin ich zu jung, aber es ist nicht meine Aufgabe, in einem Gewühl von Menschen mich zu tummeln, als wäre ich ein Narr."

„Aber Monsieur!", rief de Wardes verzweifelt, denn er dachte an d'Artagnan, „ich wollte Euch nicht beleidigen, da sei Gott vor. Bitte verzeiht mir, und ich flehe Euch inständig an, kommt zu meinem Empfang, ich habe mich so darauf gefreut. Und Ihr könnt doch nicht so plötzlich absagen, mein Vater erwartet Euch doch auch und Eure Verlobte, pardon, ich meinte, Eure Freundin, nun, sie möchte den Empfang gewiss nicht verpassen."

Bei dem Gedanken an de Wardes père gab sich Mordaunt gezwungenermaßen geschlagen, auch wenn ihn der Gedanke an das Tanzen immer noch mit Widerwillen erfüllte.

„Nun wohl, Monsieur, ich möchte nicht so streng sein, vergebt mir." Er zwang ein Lächeln auf seinen Mund, das liebenswürdig wirken sollte. „Nehmt es mir nicht übel, doch ich bin wohl anders erzogen worden. Nun denn, ich werde kommen, doch tanzen werde ich wohl nicht, da ich es nicht kann."

„Aber Monsieur, das ist kein Problem, ich bringe es Euch bei!", bot de Wardes hilfreich an, viel zu erleichtert darüber, dass Mordaunt nun doch käme, als dass er darüber nachgedacht hätte, weshalb sich die Züge des jungen Mannes so seltsam verzerrt hatten.  
„Es ist nicht schwer, seid unbesorgt, kommt, wir gehen zu mir, bei mir ist viel Platz und ich bringe Euch die einfachsten Schritte bei. Aber Ihr könnt wirklich nicht auf einen Empfang gehen, wo getanzt wird, und Eure Partnerin so sehr kränken und sie nicht auffordern, Frauen sind da empfindlich." Mordaunt konnte sich zwar nicht vorstellen, dass Anne beleidigt wäre, wenn er nicht mit ihr tanzte, doch er widersprach nicht.  
De Wardes , der von seiner Idee, dem Puritaner Unterricht im Tanzen zu geben, ganz begeistert war, sprang auf und zog ihn ohne weitere Umstände mit sich.  
„Anne, der Graf und ich gehen noch einmal fort!", rief Mordaunt beim Vorbeigehen, erhielt aber keine Antwort, da Anne beleidigt in ihrem Zimmer saß. Es interessierte sie im Augenblick überhaupt nicht, wo John-Francis sich herumtrieb.

De Wardes, der sich immer mehr an dem Gedanken an den Tanzunterricht berauschte und der auch etwas Abwechslung in sein eintöniges Dasein brachte, beschleunigte seine Schritte und schon bald fand sich Mordaunt im Hause des Grafen wieder, wo der Graf von seinen Dienern einen Tisch beiseite rücken ließ, um mehr Platz zu haben. Der Graf schilderte höchst anschaulich, was der Herr und was die Dame zu tun hatten und tanzte die Schritte vor.  
„Es ist wirklich nicht schwer, mein Lieber, wenn man auf die Musik hört und es kommt ja auch auf die Partnerin an, Eure Freundin ist doch musikalisch, tanzt anscheinend sehr gerne, nicht wahr?" De Wardes hielt mitten in einer Drehung inne, hielt einen Moment die Balance, tat einen kleinen Schritt und wandte sich nun wieder Mordaunt zu, um ihn fragend anzublicken.  
„Ich habe sie noch nie dabei gesehen, doch sie wird es wohl können, da sie es gerne tut.", meinte Mordaunt trocken.  
„Der Herr sei gepriesen!", sprach de Wardes überschwänglich, zog Mordaunt zu sich heran und stellte ihn so hin, wie ein Mann vor einer Dame zu stehen hatte.  
„Zuerst einmal müsst Ihr sie auffordern, mein Lieber. Das ist nicht weiter schwer, seht Ihr?" De Wardes tat eine Verbeugung, lächelte bezaubernd und fragte in die Luft hinein:

„Mademoiselle, darf ich bitten?", und hielt gleichzeitig seinen Arm seiner unsichtbaren Partnerin hin. Dann wandte er sich strahlend an Mordaunt. „Versucht es auch einmal!", forderte er ihn auf.

Mordaun kam sich albern vor, doch er tat, wie ihm geheißen, brachte eine zackige Verneigung zustande, murmelte: „Darf ich bitten?" und hielt seinen Arm in die Luft. De Wardes' Augenbrauen schnellten in die Höhe und auf seinem Gesicht erschien ein spöttisches Grinsen, doch er hielt sich zurück und sagte nur:  
„Das war doch schon sehr gut, das üben wir nachher weiter. Ihr müsst nur Euren Arm anders halten, seht Ihr, die Handflächen nach unten, zum Boden hingewendet.  
So, und nun stellt Ihr Euch hin, so, und ich bin die Dame, Ihr haltet mich so, seht Ihr, im Arm und wenn die Musik einsetzt, dann wartet Ihr zwei Takte", de Wardes zählte, „und dann einen Schritt mit dem linken Fuß, darauf mit dem Rechten, seht Ihr…, und die Hüpfer..."

Sie übten eine Stunde lang die Schrittfolgen, danach die Verneigungen und wie man die Dame hält, bis Mordaunt aufgab.

„Mit wievielen Damen muss ich denn tanzen?", erkundigte er sich missgelaunt und erschöpft, während er sich mit seinem Hut Luft zufächelte.

„Oh, das steht Euch frei, mein Lieber, Ihr macht ja nicht bei den Wettbewerben mit, die ich mit meinen Freunden abzuhalten pflege, mit wie vielen Damen man an einem Abend tanzen kann. Seid unbesorgt, mein Lieber, ich gebe eine sehr kleine Gesellschaft, mein Haus ist groß und es werden nicht alle tanzen wollen. Vielleicht kommt Ihr ja um diese Zerstreuung herum, doch wird Eure Freundin möglicherweise beleidigt sein, denn alle Damen sind ganz begeistert vom Tanzen und sie wird Euch bestürmen, sie aufzufordern."

„So?"

„Aber gewiss, mein Lieber", versicherte de Wardes und fragte sich, wieso dieser junge Mann vor ihm so anscheinend gar keine Ahnung von Frauen hatte. Immerhin war er schon über zwanzig und selbst wenn er Puritaner war, war das doch kein Grund, keine Erfahrungen zu sammeln.  
Doch Mordaunt, der es nun eilig hatte, aus diesem Haus hinauszukommen, in dem er eine Stunde in schamvoller Pein verbracht hatte, bei dieser für ihn so ungewohnten Tätigkeit und den Übungen mit de Wardes, verabschiedete sich nun rasch, richtete Grüße an de Wardes père aus und versicherte zum wiederholten Male, dass er kommen werde. Zu Hause wartete Anne auf ihn, die inzwischen verwunden hatte, dass er sie wortlos hinausgeschickt hatte. Er weigerte sich allerdings, auf ihre Fragen zu antworten, was er mit de Wardes so dringendes zu tun gehabt hatte und es durchzogen allerlei wirre Überlegungen durch ihren Kopf, während sie überlegte, was der Graf mit ihm angestellt hatte. Doch nichts in der Welt hätte Mordaunt dazu gebracht, zuzugeben, dass er bei de Wardes Tanzstunden genommen hatte und er nahm sich fest vor, bei de Wardes sich nicht auf so lächerliche Art und Weise zu blamieren.

Am Tag, nachdem d'Artagnan Athos zum ersten Mal nach zwanzig Jahren wiedergesehen hatte, gingen die beiden Männer zusammen zum Palais Royale. D'Artagnan hatte bei seinem Freund und ehemaligen Waffengefährten übernachtet und beim Frühstück hatte der Graf den Wunsch geäußert, noch einmal das Palais wieder zu sehen und vielleicht noch alte Kameraden, die er von früer kannte, wieder zu treffen.

„In diesem einen Punkt", meinte d'Artagnan auf dem Weg zum Hôtel Tréville, „, werdet Ihr wohl enttäuscht werden, alte Kameraden werdet Ihr dort vergeblich suchen. Die meisten haben abgedankt oder sind in den letzten Kämpfen gegen die Fronde gefallen."

„Sind die Bürger sehr unruhig?", erkundigte sich de La Fère.  
„Zurzeit nicht, sie lassen sich von den Versprechungen Seiner Eminenz hinhalten, doch das wird nicht mehr lange andauern, dann wird Paris überkochen und der Pöbel wird Mazarin aus seinem Palais zerren und ihn an den Pranger stellen."

„Ihr klingt nicht so, als würdet Ihr das bedauern."

„Das müsst ausgrechnet Ihr sagen. Wer ist denn dagegen, dass ich Mazarin diene und mir einiges von ihm erhoffe? Ich werde zu verhindern wissen, dass das Volk an ihn herankommt."

„Aber weiß Mazarin das auch?"

„Ich hoffe doch." Sie waren nun am Palais angelangt und schritten durch das Haupttor. De La Fère wurde als des Leutnants Begleiter nicht untersucht, andere hingegen, die ihnen nachfolgten, mussten verschiedene Konotrollen über sich ergehen lassen. Es gab nur wenige, die sich widersetzten, jeder wusste, dass man einem Musketier nicht widersprach, besonders nicht, wenn er noch einen Kameraden zur Seite hatte, der drohend mit dem Degen klirrte. Der Vorhof des Palais war wie üblich stark belebt, da gab es natürlich Musketiere, die zu zweit oder in Grüppchen umherzogen oder ihre Fechtübungen abhielten, Adlige, die sich an den Soldaten vorbeidrängten, weil sie in das Palais mussten, Kutschen rollten durch das Tor hinein oder verließen den Hof wieder und überall gab es Lakaien, die mit fliegenden Rockschößen umhereilten, um wichtige Botschaften zu übermitteln.  
„Hier hat sich nichts verändert", meinte de La Fère und sah sich um.  
„Die gleiche Hast wie früher, die gleichen Gesichter. Nur die Menschen haben sich verändert."

„Oh, es hat sich vieles verändert. Unter dem großen Kardinal liefen die Leute anders als heute", widersprach d'Artagnan.

„Ihr meint, gezwungener, furchtsamer? Mag sein, unter Richelieu lebte man anders und dennoch, wenn ich aussuchen könnte, ob ich lieber unter Richelieu oder Mazarin Musketier bin, bräuchte ich nicht lange nachzudenken."

„Ihr wünscht Euch Richelieu zurück?", klang von hinten plötzlich eine spöttische Stimme und de La Fére sowie d'Artagnan wandten sich um. Zwei Männer näherten sich ihnen. Der eine war der Graf de Wardes, den d'Artagnan und de La Fère kannten, der andere war dessen Vetter, der Graf de Rochefort, den weder d'Artagnan noch der Graf de La Fère sofort erkannten.

Früher die ärgsten Feinde, hatten sich d'Artagnan und Rochefort, der ein Agent Richelieus gewesen war, auf dessen Befehl hin anfreunden müssen und als sich Athos, Porthos, Aramis und d'Artagnan getrennt hatten, blieb Rochefort einer der Wenigen, mit dem d'Artagnann noch so etwas wie Freundschaft verbunden hatte. Doch Rochefort war irgendwann verschwunden und lange nicht mehr aufgetaucht, es war das Gerücht umgegangen, dass der gefürchtete Spitzel Seiner Eminenz im Gefängnis saß. Daher war d'Artagnans Überraschung angesichts des Grafen sehr groß, was diesem ein dünnes Lächeln auf die Lippen trieb.  
„Was ist, Monsieur le Lieutenant, ein wenig mehr Freude, oder gönnt Ihr mir dieses Wiedersehen nicht?"

Vielleicht war es nicht unbedingt Rocheforts plötzliches Auftauchen, was d'Artagnan so fassungslos machte, vielmehr erstaunte ihn des Grafen Aussehen… Rochefort war früher ein großer, schwarzhaariger Edelmann mit stechendem Blick und braungebrannter Haut gewesen. Nun waren seine Haare weiß, der Bart ebenso und die Haut war fast durchsichtig. Nur der Blick aus den schwarzen Augen war derselbe geblieben, und die Bewegungen sprachen immer noch für den unbedingten Edelmann. Doch nun war der Graf alt geworden, er war fast sechzig Jahre und die Zeit im Gefängnis hatte einen anderen Menschen aus ihm gemacht. Mechanisch begrüßte d'Artagnan ihn und konnte kaum glauben, was aus seinem alten Feind geworden war.  
„Nehmt es nicht so tragisch", sagte Rochefort heiser, dem d'Artagnans Gemütsbewegung selbstverständlich nicht entging. „Ich hoffe, Monsieur, Ihr seid mir nicht böse, weil ich Euch nicht geschrieben habe, aber die Wachen im Gefängnis waren nicht so freundlich, mir Feder und Papier zu geben… Seht mich nicht so an, es ist doch das Wichtigste, dass ich lebe."

„Es ist doch verständlich, lieber Vetter, dass Monsieur d'Artagnan im ersten Augenblick fassungslos ist", mischte sich de Wardes ein und begrüßte unterdessen d'Artagnan und den Grafen de La Fère.  
„Natürlich ist es das. Oh, Monseiur de La Fère, was für eine unerwartete Begegnung!", Rochefort reichte dem Grafen die Hand, „Ich hätte tatsächlich nie im Leben geglaubt, dass ich Euch noch einmal wieder sehen werde."

Der Graf, der sich wesentlich schneller als d'Artagnan gefasst hatte, begrüßte Rochefort und sie begannen sich über die jüngsten Vorkommnisse in der Stadt zu unterhalten. Es waren wieder zwei angesehene Bürger verschwunden, die offen mit dem Widerstand in der Stadt freundschaftliche Bande gepflegt hatten. Doch schon nach kurzer Zeit zog der Graf de Rochefort, der wie üblich in der tadellosen Kleidung eines Edelmannes steckte, wenn auch das dunkelblaue, geschmückte Wams nicht verbergen konnte, dass er abgemagert war, eine Taschenuhr hervor und sagte, nachdem er einen Blick darauf geworfen hatte:  
„Messieurs, ich habe mich sehr gefreut, Euch wieder zu sehen, doch es ist mir nicht vergönnt, weiter mit Euch zu plaudern. Vielleicht trifft man sich ja wieder."

„Die Herren könnten zu dem Empfang kommen, den mein Sohn in wenigen Tagen geben möchte", schaltete sich de Wardes ein.  
„Oh", sagte d'Artagnan, der endlich seine Sprache wieder gefunden zu haben schien. „Der Graf de La Fère und ich würden uns sehr freuen, wenn wir Euch bei dem Empfang begegnen werden. Euer Sohn, Monsieur, hat mich bereits eingeladen. Ihr, Graf", wandte er sich an de La Fère, „kommt doch gewiss auch?"

„Oh, mein Sohn würde sich freuen!", versicherte de Wardes rasch. Zögernd blickte de La Fère, der schon lange nicht mehr bei einer solchen Gelegenheit zugegen gewesen war, seinen Freund an.

„Was spricht denn dagegen, Graf, besinnt Euch nicht lange!", drängte d'Artagnan. „Es wäre doch schön, wenn wir alte Bekannte treffen. Und Ihr könntet doch Raoul mitbringen. Er würde diesen Empfang sicher genießen." Solcherart bedrängt, zögerte der Graf nicht allzulange und schließlich nickte er. De Wardes war begeistert und erinnerte so mehr denn je an seinen Sohn.  
„Ich werde meinem Sohn ausrichten, dass Ihr fest zusagt und noch einige Freunde mitbringt."

„Dann ist eine Wiederbegegnung ja sehr wahrscheinlich", meinte Rochefort, der sich bis aus der Unterhaltung herausgehalten hatte, tippte sich an den Hut und verließ mit raschen Schritten das Palais. Einigermaßen unangenehm und überrascht berührt sahen die Herren ihm hinterher.

„Mein Vetter", entschuldigte sich de Wardes, „hat fünf Jahre im Gefängnis gesessen, und er war heute bei Seiner Eminenz. Bitte nehm ihm nicht übel, dass er Euch vielleicht nicht mit der ihm sonst eigenen Höflichkeit begrüßt hat. Ich denke, er wird bei dem Empfang meines Sohnes anwesend sein, wenn er auch sehr beschäftigt ist und dort hat er sicherlich mehr Zeit."

„Ihr sagtet, er wäre heute bei Seiner Eminenz gewesen?"

„Er wollte einiges geklärt haben, weil er im Gefängnis gesessen hat, außerdem wollte Seine Eminenz ihn so einsetzen, wie Richelieu ihn eingesetzt hat, dann aber hat er mitbekommen, dass mein Vetter nicht mehr der Jüngste ist. Auf jeden Fall ist der Graf wutschnaubend aus dem Empfangszimmer hinausgekommen und meinte etwas wie, er wäre zwar nicht mehr zwanzig, aber Seine Eminenz solle sich ja in Acht nehmen. Ich habe vorsichtshalber so getan, als hätte ich nichts gehört."

„Das ist seltsam", fand de La Fère, „es hört sich an wie eine Drohung. Ihr sagtet doch, Euer Vetter wäre sehr beschäftigt?" „Ja, das ist er, aber ich weiß nichts genaues, er bringt sich den Leuten in Erinnerung, dass er noch lebt, nichts weiter. Er tut auf jeden Fall nichts, was ich nicht begrüße.Und nun entschuldigt Ihr mich bitte, ich habe noch zu tun." Mit diesen Worten verabschiedete sich der Graf und schloss zu einer Gruppe Damen auf, die ihn alle mit erfreutem Lachen begrüßten und ihm Vorwürfe machten, dass er nicht sofort zu ihnen gekommen war.

D'Artagnan und de La Fère wussten nicht recht, was sie von dem Ganzen halten sollten.  
„Die ganze Sippschaft scheint verrückt geworden zu sein", fasste der Graf das Gespräch von eben zusammen. „Keiner will sagen, was er gerade macht, jeder hat ständig etwas zu tun, wenn man danach fragt, was einer gerade unternimmt."

„Man muss bedenken, was der Graf hinter sich hat. Fünf Jahre lang die Bastille, das war gewiss kein Zuckerschlecken.  
Nun, wir werden ihn bei de Wardes sehen, vielleicht ergeben sich dort tatsächlich mehr Möglichkeiten, sich mit ihm zu unterhalten. Ihr werdet doch auch kommen?"

„Natürlich, wie könnte ich das verpassen. Und für Raoul ist es sicher auch gut, wenn er unter Leute kommt und vielleicht sogar Bekannschtaften macht."

„Frauenbekanntschaften?", fragte d'Artagnan mit einem gewissen, bei ihm seltenenen, zweideutigen Tonfall. Im Gesicht des Grafen zuckte es, sonst blieb er ruhig.  
„Ginge es nach meinem Sohn, hate er die Liebe seines Lebens schon gefunden." D'Artagnan war so überrasscht, dass er sich ein Lachen nicht verbeißen konnte.  
„Tatsächlich? Wer ist die Schöne?"

„Die Tochter eines Gutsnachbarn, unweit von La Fère. Sie ist ein reizendes, kleines Mädchen."

„Ihr sprecht von ihr wie von einer Fünfjährigen."

„Sie ist auch erst sieben Jahre alt." Die Heiterkeit drohte wieder bei d'Artagnan hervorzubrechen und rasch fragte er:  
„Und ist diese Liebe wenigstens glücklich? Oder hat die kleine Demoiselle ihr Herz noch nicht entdeckt?"

„Natürlich nicht", antwortete de La Fère etwas gereizt und gestand dann:  
„Ich schätze die kleine Louise nicht allzusehr, aber Raoul hängt an ihr. Vielleicht lernt er hier in Paris eine andere Frau kennen."

„Eine, die Eure Gnade findet, Monsieur? Ich glaube, dann wird Euer Raoul immer Junggeselle bleiben, wenn es eine Frau sein soll, die Euren Segen bekommt."

„D'Artagnan", entgegnete der Graf mit einem leisen Tadel, „Man merkt, dass Ihr schon sehr lange Soldat seid." Glücklicherweise kam in diesem Moment ein Musketier, der mit einer Frage an seinen Leutnant herantrat und ihn so einer Antwort enthob.  
Die beiden Freunde verabschiedeten sich, obwohl ein leiser Missklang in ihnen war, den sie aber bald vergaßen. D'Artagnan arbeitete und de La Fère bereitete Raoul darauf vor, dass dieser ihn bald zu einem Empfang begleiten dürfe. Natürlich sagte Raoul zu, war es das erste Mal für ihn, das er zu einem so großen Empfang gehen sollte. In La Fère war immer nur eine kleine Anzahl von Gästen gewesen, die er alle gekannt hatte. Nun, da er etwas Neues kennen lernen sollte, freute er sich sehr darauf.

Das Verhältnis zwischen Mordaunt und Anne blieb nach dem Besuch des Grafen de Wardes einige Tage lang angespannt, was größtenteils von Anne ausging und Mordaunt verwunderte, da ihm kein Fehler seinerseits bewusst war. Anne hingegen war gereizt, weil Mordaunt, wie sie fand, Geheimnisse mit dem Grafen de Wardes hatte. Sie fühlte sich ausgeschlossen, doch nach einigen Tagen legte sich das wieder und sie zeigte ihm eine ruhige Miene. Doch sie war fest entschlossen, Mordaunt nicht mehr nur das machen zu lassen, was dieser wollte.  
An dem Abend vor der Gesellschaft ging sie noch einmal herüber zu Mordaunt.  
„John? Kann ich reinkommen?" Anne klopfte an die Zimmertür ihres Pflegebruders. Gleich darauf erklangen drinnen Schritte und ein Schlüssel drehte sich im Schloss. Mordaunt stand vor ihr, in Hemd und Hose, offensichtlich hatte er gerade zu Bett gehen wollen.

„Was ist denn?"

„Es geht noch einmal um morgen Abend."

„Hm. Komm rein." Er trat zur Seite und ließ sie auf seinem Bett Platz nehmen, während er sich mit dem Stuhl am Fenster vor dem Tisch begnügte.

„Ich wollte wissen, warum genau wir dort hinmüssen."

„Du willst doch nicht etwa im letzten Moment davon ablassen?", fragte Mordaunt entsetzt.  
„Nein, natürlich nicht. Ich möchte nur wissen, worauf ich achten soll."

„Ich muss dorthin, weil der Graf de Wardes dort ist, der mir alles Wissenswerte über meine Mutter und deren Mörder mitteilen wird."

„Und was werde ich inzwischen tun?"

„Du wirst dich von de Wardes fils allerlei Leuten vorstellen lassen, lächeln, plaudern, freundlich sein und aufmerksam auf alles hören, was für uns oder für England irgendwie von Wichtigkeit sein könnte."

„Kurz gesagt ich werde das tun, was gewöhnlich du bei deinen Aufträgen tust."

„So ist es. Aber Anne, ich bitte dich, es ist nur dieses eine Mal, ich versichere es dir und ich werde auf immer in deiner Schuld stehen. Aber es ist so wichtig."

„Und wenn man mich nach dir fragt, was durchaus vorkommen kann, wieviel soll ich dann erzählen?"

„Das, was du schon immer erzählt hast, dass ich dein Pflegebruder bin, weil meine Mutter auf tragische Weise ums Leben gekommen ist."

„Sollte ich etwas von Wichtigkeit, was deine Mutter betrifft, erfahren, teile ich es dir natürlich sofort mit. Aber ich stelle eine Bedingung."

„Und die wäre?"

„Sollte de Wardes fils mich länger eine Viertelstunde in Beschlag nehmen, kommst du, rettest mich und setzt dich ihm selbst aus."

„Einverstanden."

„Danke. Was ist eigentlich mit Seiner Eminenz? Hat er sich denn gemeldet?"

„Habe ich dir das noch nicht erzählt? Ich war doch bei ihm, er hat mich rufen lassen." Mordaunt klang, als wolle er nicht davon reden.  
„Wann war das?"

„Vor einigen Tagen… Als der Graf hier war…."

„Da hattest du bestimmt keine Zeit, mir das zu erzählen, weil du ja mit dem Grafen fort musstest." Anne klang etwas spitz.  
„Wahrscheinlich", erwiderte Mordaunt gleichgültig, der für solche Feinheiten wie den Stimmungsänderungen einer Frau kein Gespür hatte. „Dieser Bote hat mir mitgeteilt, dass ich mich umgehend zu Seiner Eminenz verfügen soll, was ich natürlich getan habe. Die Antwort für den General ist hier." Er wedelte mit einem Brief, der auf dem Tisch lag, herum. Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen blickte Anne ihn an.  
„Der Brief ist schon da? Du meinst, eigentlich könnten wir schon längst Paris schon hinter uns gelassen haben?"

Mordaunt, der sie gut genug kannte, um zu wissen, was sie sie genau wollte, setzte sich zu ihr aufs Bett und nahm ihre Hand „Anne, der General hat mir erlaubt, nach meiner Mutter zu forschen, ich muss zu diesem Empfang! Ich werde dort vielleicht alles erfahren, der General wird es verkraften, dass wir nicht sofort zu ihm zurückgefahren sind."

„Verkraften? John, ich kenne ihn seit Jahren, er wird sehr wütend sein, die Pflichterfüllung ist das Wichtigste für ihn! Ich denke nicht, dass es eine gute Idee ist, nur wegen dieser Geschichte dazubleiben. Wir sollten in zwei Wochen zurück sein, John, du darfst deinen Auftrag nicht vergessen!" Anne war immer lauter geworden und hielt nun inne.  
Angespannt blickte sie Mordaunt an, der finster und mit zusammengezogenen Brauen auf dem Bett saß, ihre Hand bereits bei ihren ersten Worten losgelassen hatte und nun schwieg. Eine Weile herrschte Stille zwischen den beiden jungen Menschen. Siedehnte sich ausund wurde unangenehm.

„Sag was!", drängte Anne schließlich, es machte ihr Angst, wie Mordaunt so stumm dasaß. „Bitte sag was." Mordaunt biss sich auf die Lippen und atmete tief auf.  
„Anne, wir werden abfahren. In zwei Tagen; ich verspreche es dir. Bist du nun zufrieden? Ich denke, die zwei Tage werden ausreichen, wenn ich etwas zu Ende führen muss. Es kommt drauf an, was ich von de Wardes erfahre, aber in zwei Tagen werden wir Paris hinter uns gelassen haben. Bist du zufrieden?"

„Oh John, ich danke dir." Sie umarmte ihn überglücklich. Einen Augenblick war sie tatsächlich unsicher gewesen, ihr Pflegebruder hatte wie ein Fremder vor ihr gesessen. Wieder musste sie an die Worte des Generals denken. „Hütet Euch, Euren Einfluss über ihn zu verlieren…" Sie musste aufpassen, mit dem, was sie sagte, Mordaunt war kompliziert und verschlossen und wenn er an ihr zweifelte… Sie mochte nicht daran denken. Mordaunt hingegen war über ihre plötzliche Nähe erstaunt und unwillkürlich erinnerte er sich an de Wardes' Worte: „Eure Verlobte?" Das sagte sich so einfach, Verlobte. Sie war seine Anne, so war das, ganz einfach. Seine Anne ließ nun von ihm ab, wünschte ihm noch eine gute Nacht und verschwand in ihrem Zimmer. Er bereute es bereits, ihr dieses Versprechen gegeben zu haben. Zwei Tage waren zu kurz, da war er sich sicher und er mochte nicht mit einer halbvollendeten Rache zurück nach England reisen. Er musste zusehen, dass er so schnell wie möglich alles erfuhr, was mit dem Tode seiner Mutter in Zusammenhang stand.


	7. Chapter 7

Vorwort:

Hallo ihr alle,

stellt euch vor, ich habe es tatsächlich geschafft, nach fast sieben Monaten, wenn ich das richtig im Blick habe, das siebte Kapitel fertig zu schreiben. Ich bin mit der jetzigen Version leidlich zufrieden und hoffe, dass sie auch euch gefällt. Das Kapitel war übrigens sehr schwer zu schreiben, und ich muss einigen Leuten danken, dass ich es doch noch fertig gebracht habe:

Heike: Heike ist dafür verantwortlich, dass das Kapitel so schwer für mich war, weil sie unbedingt eine kleine Szene haben wollte, an der ich fast verzweifelt bin. Die Idee zu einem Tanz zwischen Anne und Mordaunt kommt aus dem Kinderfilm „Spuk aus der Gruft", wo der umwerfend aussehende Friedrich von Kuhlbanz mit der hübschen Maja tanzt und Heike war der Ausschlag dafür, dass Mordaunt und Anne unbedingt auch miteinander tanzen müssen. Trotzdem Danke, auch wenn es schwer war, und obwohl es in dem Kapitel eine lächerlich kleine Szene ist, aber lasst ihr euren Lieblingscharakter mal tanzen. Heike war auch diejenige, die immer gesagt: „Los, schreib mal endlich weiter.

Ich: „Ich kann nicht."

Heike:" Blödsinn, das ist doch gar nicht so schwer!" Für diese bekräftigende Aufmunterung kann ich ja nur dankbar sein… (g)

Maren: Maren war diejenige, welche durch einen kleinen Wettbewerb meinen Ehrgeiz angestachelt hat, mir in unzähligen Mails gesagt hat, sie will wissen, wie es weitergeht und mir auch sonst immer wieder Mut gemacht hat. Ein ganz großes **Danke**!

Maike: Maike hat mir vor langer Zeit bei dem Tanz geholfen, weil ich sie um Tipps gebeten habe und sie hat mir das Schema einer Allemagne aus dieser Zeit zugeschickt. Zwar werden die Schritte bei mir nicht genannt, obwohl ich sie mit dem Schema hätte nennen können, aber es hat mir sehr geholfen bei der Vorstellung des Tanzes und hat ihn so erst möglich gemacht. Auch dafür ein ganz großes Danke schön!

So, jetzt muss es eigentlich noch Danksagungen an meine Reviewer geben…

Allerdings weiß ich nicht mehr, ob ich das nicht schon gemacht habe, ich glaube zumindest, dass ich mich schon bei allen bedankt habe, also, bei Maren, bei leynia und mehr sind es ja auch eigentlich gar nicht, weil eine treue Leserin anscheinend immer noch mit Internetproblemen zu kämpfen hat.

Chibiangel: Ich hoffe, es geht dir gut und irgendwann meldest du dich wieder!

* * *

**7. Kapitel**

Die Gesellschaft, die Monsieur de Wardes fils an jenem Abend zu sich geladen hatte, bestach durch größte Vielfalt. Hätte man sich die Mühe gemacht, eine Regel zu suchen, nach welcher der junge Graf sich seine Gäste einlud, so wäre man höchstens zu der Schlussfolgerung gekommen, dass er offenbar all jene eingeladen hatte, die er immer mal wieder traf.

Es gab ältere Herrschaften in verblasster und altmodischer Kleidung, die offensichtlich schon seit längerem wegen Geldmangels keinen Schneider mehr bei sich gehabt hatten. Junge Gecken schwirrten mit reichen Witwen am Arm herum, die sie mit süßen und hohlen Plaudereien zu betören bemüht waren.

Junge, verarmte Mädchen mit weitausgeschnittenen Kleidern waren mit ihren Eltern oder anderen Verwandten hier, um so die erste Gesellschaft ihres Lebens genießen zu können, und natürlich ihren zukünftigen Gatten kennen zu lernen.

Wiederum andere waren die schon bejahrten, beleibten Junggesellen, auf der Suche nach einer jungen Frau, die ihnen den Lebensabend verschönern sollte.

Doch unter all diesem nicht besonders hoch geachteten Adel tummelten sich auch einflussreiche Persönlichkeiten, ob in der Politik oder im Geldgeschäft, außerdem waren da alte Soldaten, Haudegen, die nachher spannende Geschichten zum Besten geben konnten und Künstler und Schriftsteller, die hier nach einem Gönner suchten, der ihnen den Weg zum unsterblichen Ruhm oder wenigstens zu einem gut gefülltem Geldbeutel ebnen konnte und wollte.

Monsieur de La Fère, der Vicomte de Bragelonne und Monsieur d'Artagnan kamen zu einem Zeitpunkt bei de Wardes an, als der größte Teil der Gäste bereits eingetroffen war.

Ein Diener nahm ihnen die Mäntel ab und zeigte ihnen den Weg zum Salon, in dem sich die Gesellschaft aufhielt. An der Tür verhielten die drei Herren, um den Anblick der bunt gemischten Gäste auf sich wirken zu lassen.

Wie es funkelte und blitzte von Geschmeiden und kostbaren Stickereien auf den Kleidern! Wie die Kleider rauschten und raschelten, wenn sich die Damen umwandten, um den feurigen Blicken der Kavaliere zu begegnen, die mehr den Reichtum des Kleides als die Frauen in den Kleidern schätzten. Wie das Werk eines großen Komponisten vereinigten sich das Klingen der gefüllten Gläser, das Lachen und die Gespräche in diesem Raum zu einem harmonischen Ganzen.

Untermalt wurde das ganze vom sanften Licht Hunderter weißer Kerzen, die überall im Raum verteilt Licht und Wärme spendeten und von den leisen Klängen einiger hinter einer Pflanzengruppe verborgenen Musiker mit Streichinstrumenten, deren leise Melodien den Gästen einen Vorgeschmack auf den Tanz nach dem Essen boten.

Noch bevor die drei Herren aber eintreten konnten, hatte de Wardes fils es fertig gebracht, sie von der anderen Seite des Raumes über die Köpfe seiner Gäste hinweg zu sichten und sich zu ihnen durchzudrängen, mit lächelndem Gesicht und pausenlos „Verzeiht, meine Gnädigste, aber würdet Ihr mich bitte vorbeilassen, vielen Dank, ich bitte vielmals um Verzeihung" murmelnd und stand nun, strahlend und rot im Gesicht von der Wärme im Raum, vor ihnen, um ihnen der Reihe nach die Hand zu schütteln.

„Oh, Monsieur", begrüßte er de la Fère, „ich freue mich aufrichtig, dass Ihr tatsächlich gekommen seid, es ist mir ein großes Vergnügen, dass Ihr Eure doch sicherlich knapp bemessene Zeit in Paris für einen Abend bei mir zur Verfügung stellt und Euren Ziehsohn habt Ihr auch mitgebracht, was für ein Erlebnis für mich." Er reichte Raoul die Hand, um sie kräftig zu drücken und musterte ihn eine Weile.

In seinem prächtigen Wams sah der junge Mann sehr gut aus, seine Haare waren hübsch gelockt und fielen weich auf seine Schultern. Das Neue und Ungewohnte, denn das war diese Gesellschaft für ihn, hatte ihn belebt und seine sonst etwas blassen Wangen gefärbt.

Nachdem de Wardes den Vicomte eine Weile taxiert hatte, wie man es auch bei einem Pferd vor dem Kauf tut, wandte er sich an den Leutnant.

„Mein lieber d'Artagnan, Euch zu sehen ist immer eine Freude, aber dass Ihr mir auch die Ehre antut, meine Gesellschaft zu besuchen, bereitete mir das größte Vergnügen. Ich bin davon überzeugt, dass Ihr Euch hier wohlfühlen werdet, ich habe Männer eingeladen, die wie Ihr sind, es sind tapfere Soldaten und Kriegshelden."

Während er dies sagte, warf er dem Leutnant einen verschwörerischen Blick zu, wie um ihm zu sagen, dass er ihre Abmachung, die Monsieur Mordaunt betraf, noch nicht vergessen habe. Indes blieb unklar, ob d'Artagnan dies überhaupt bemerkte, denn hinter ihnen traten wieder Leute ein und sie mussten zur Seite treten, um Platz zu schaffen.

Zufälligerweise waren aber die beiden Neuankömmlinge Mordaunt mit Anne.

D'Artagnan und de Wardes sahen sich kurz an und der junge Graf lächelte zufrieden, weil er sein Versprechen hatte einhalten können.

Der Blick, den die beiden Männer getauscht hatten, war von Monsieur de La Fère nicht unbemerkt geblieben, der nun forschend die neuen Gäste betrachtete und ganz folgerichtig zu dem Schluss kam, dass der junge Mann der vielbesprochene Engländer sein musste, dem vor allem d'Artagnans Besuch hier galt. Denn dass der junge Mann nicht aus Paris stammen konnte, bewies seine Kleidung eindeutig.

Der junge Mann trug seine üblichen, strengen, schwarzen Sachen, die ihn ganz von selbst als Puritaner auswiesen, doch sein Wams hatte immerhin die gebräuchlichen Ärmelschlitze, aus denen heraus der kostbare Stoff seines Hemdes zu sehen war, außerdem hing ihm eine breite, goldene Kette mit einem Medaillon um den Hals und an seiner Seite trug er einen überaus langen Degen mit verziertem Griff, der ihm ein kriegerisches Aussehen gab.

Seine Erscheinung rief bei denen, die ihn bemerkten, Ablehnung hervor, da er schon auf den ersten Blick kalt und hochmütig wirkte und die meisten, vor allem die Herren, wandten sich lieber der Dame an seiner Seite zu.

Anne trug ein kostbares, schweres Kleid aus rotem Stoff. Die Ärmel waren weit und zum Teil offen, so dass der Blick auf die Unterarme, die mit goldenen Armbändern geschmückt waren, frei blieb.

An den Schultern wurden die Ärmel von Spangen zusammengehalten, die gleichfalls aus Gold gefertigt waren und das Mieder war mit Fäden aus Gold bestickt.

Ihre Haare trug sie hochgesteckt, nur einige Strähnen, die in Löckchen gebrannt waren, fielen ihr lose über die Schultern. Sie sah sehr hübsch aus und als Mordaunt sie vorhin zum ersten Mal in diesem Kleid gesehen hatte, war er sprachlos gewesen und hatte sie eine ganze Weile angestarrt, bis er sich endlich energisch von ihrem Anblick losgerissen und sie zur Kutsche gebracht hatte.

De Wardes fils wurde mit der Musterung der beiden schneller fertig als de La Fère und schwirrte bereits wie eine fleißige Biene, die eine weitere, noch unbefruchtete Blüte in ihrer Wiese entdeckt hatte, auf seine beiden neuen Gäste zu.

„Meine teure Dame", er ergriff Annes Hand, um diese mit Küssen zu bedecken, „ich freue mich unendlich, dass Ihr doch noch gekommen seid, ich war in Sorge, Ihr hättet es Euch inzwischen anders überlegt und stellt Euch nun meine übergroße Erleichterung vor, dass ich Euch jetzt hier vor mir sehe." Er ließ ihre Hand los, um Mordaunts zu ergreifen, die er ausgiebig schüttelte.

„Ihr seht bezaubernd aus, mein Lieber, dieses Wams steht Euch ausgezeichnet, solltet Ihr öfter tragen, wenn Ihr mich fragt. Ich hoffe, die Kutschfahrt hierher war nicht unangenehm, Ihr wohnt ja nicht weit weg, wenn ich mich recht erinnere. Ah!", er hatte zufällig zu d'Artagnan geblickt und in dessen Miene eine stumme Frage gelesen, die er nun zu beantworten gedachte, „darf ich Euch einige Freunde von mir vorstellen?"

Noch ehe Anne oder Mordaunt Gelegenheit hatten, etwas zu erwidern, hatte de Wardes fils sie bereits zu Monsieur d'Artagnan und Monsieur de La Fère geführt.

„Mademoiselle und Monsieur, es ist mir ein großes Vergnügen, Euch einige Bekannten von mir vorstellen zu können, Monsieur de La Fère und hier Monsieur d'Artagnan, seines Zeichens Leutnant bei den schwarzen Musketieren unter Hauptmann Tréville.

Messieurs, dies sind Lady und Monsieur Mordaunt, die ich, wie ich Euch ja berichtete, in England kennen gelernt habe, als sie mir aus einer misslichen Situation heraushalfen."

Die einander so Vorgestellten begrüßten sich und auch der Vicomte kam, da er plötzlich, angesichts der Lady von einer unüberwindlichen Schüchternheit befallen worden war, wieder hinter seinem Ziehvater hervor und wurde gleichfalls vorgestellt.

Eine leichte Plauderei wurde angefangen von de Wardes, der dann allerdings sich wieder seinen weiteren Pflichten als Gastgeber widmen musste und die kleine Gruppe sich selbst überließ.

Durch einige Fragen fand Anne heraus, unterstützt von Mordaunt, dass auch de La Fère früher mal Musketier gewesen war, was besonders Mordaunt brennend interessierte, da er mit den Musketieren sofort die Mörder seiner Mutter in Verbindung brachte.

Der junge Mann gab sich viel Mühe, auf die beiden Männer so liebenswürdig wie möglich zu wirken, um so besser an sie herankommen zu können. Sicherlich konnten sie ihm helfen, wenn er nach den Schuldigen fahndete und dazu war es nötig, dass er einen günstigen Eindruck hinterließ.

Durch diese etwas gekünstelte Liebenswürdigkeit ließen sich allerdings nur d'Artagnan und Raoul täuschen, Raoul umso leichter, da er seine Aufmerksamkeit kaum auf den jungen Mann, als vielmehr auf dessen junge Begleiterin richtete.

Dies bemerkte de La Fère, dem der junge Engländer wenig behagte und der ihn daher kaum beanspruchte und er freute sich darüber, dass sein Ziehsohn seine Aufmerksamkeit auf eine Dame richtete, die vom Alter vielleicht ein bisschen besser zu ihm passte als die kleine Louise de La Vallière.

Doch dem verantwortungsvollen Vater entging dabei nicht, Monsieur Mordaunt die junge Lady an seiner Seite hatte und sie nicht losließ. Auch schien ihm das Verhältnis der beiden Engländer zueinander nicht geklärt und er beschloss im Stillen, Raoul in dieser Hinsicht einen warnenden Wink zukommen zu lassen.

Sein Sohn sollte nicht von einem eifersüchtigen Engländer durchbohrt auf einer abgelegenen Wiese enden.

Denn das zwischen der Lady und dem jungen Mann eine Beziehung bestehen musste, erschien ihm gewiss. Monsieur Mordaunt hielt die Dame seiner Ansicht mit einer besitzergreifenden Geste an seiner Seite, die dieser nicht im Geringsten unangenehm zu sein schien.

Einige der Gäste setzten sich inzwischen in Bewegung, es ging herüber in einen anderen Raum, in dem das Essen stattfinden sollte.

Dirigiert wurden sie von de Wardes fils, der unter munterem Geschwätz einige Damen führte, wobei zwei von ihnen an seinen Armen hingen und mit amüsierten Gegluckse seine albernen Scherze quittierten.

Der junge Graf entdeckte die kleine Gruppe, die zusammengedrängt immer noch neben der Tür stand und rief:

„Meine Herrschaften, es gibt sogleich Essen, wenn Ihr bitte auch folgen würdet? Hier drinnen wird dann nämlich zum Tanze umgeräumt. Ach, und da ist mein Vater!" Er nickte zu dem Bezeichneten, der genauso wie sein Sohn von einer Damentraube umgeben war, wenn es auch bei ihm mehr an seinem hinreißenden Aussehen als an seinem Humor lag, welcher bei seinem Sohne den Ausschlag gab.

Jedoch befreite sich de Wardes père energisch von seinen Anbeterinnen und kam zu den Fünfen herüber.

„Ich hatte noch nicht die Ehre, Euch begrüßen zu dürfen", sprach er mit einem verbindlichen Lächeln und küsste Anne die Hand, um dann den anderen Herren die Hand zu schütteln. Daraufhin erkundigte er sich nach dem Wohlergehen Aller.

Indessen nutzte Mordaunt die Gelegenheit, in der die anderen drei Herren durch de Wardes père abgelenkt waren und hauchte Anne zu:

„Sieh zu, dass du so liebenswürdig wie möglich zu denen hier bist, vor allem zu dem Kleinen. Es kann sein, dass die sehr wichtig für mich sind."

Sie lächelte ergeben und neigte unmerklich den Kopf.

Gleich darauf wandte sich de Wardes père zu ihr und bot ihr den Arm, um sie in das Speisezimmer zu führen.

Mordaunt sah ein bisschen verdutzt drein, schritt aber nicht gegen die Erschütterung seines Besitzerrechts an der jungen Dame ein, sondern folgte langsam mit dem Grafen de La Fère, dem Leutnant und Raoul.

„Findet man als Leutnant noch viel Zeit, sich auf derlei Gesellschaften zu begeben? Solche Abende sind doch sehr zeitaufwändig und kräftezehrend, meine ich", richtete er das Wort an d'Artagnan, während sie gemächlich den übrigen Gästen folgten.

„Nun, ich gestehe, dass ich mich tatsächlich eher selten bei solchen Gelegenheiten wie diesen blicken lasse", versetzte d'Artagnan. „Mein Dienst verschlingt viel Zeit und mein Bedürfnis nach derlei geistiger Anregung ist möglicherweise mit den Jahren etwas gesunken. Doch wenn ich eine so liebenswürdige Einladung wie die des Grafen de Wardes erhalte, kann ich freilich nicht absagen."

„Was den Grafen ungemein zu freuen scheint. Er schilderte Euch mir als kühnen Soldaten und furchtlosen Kämpfer." Mordaunt übertrieb etwas. Mit einer verlegenen Handbewegung wehrte der Leutnant diese Worte ab.

„Ihr habt zuviel gehört, junger Mann. Es ist wahr, dass ich in früheren Jahren mich mit einigen Taten hervorzutun bemüht war, aber da ist schon lange her."

„Ihr wart auch unter Kardinal Richelieu Musketier?", erkundigte sich Mordaunt.

Mit einem Male fragte sich d'Artagnan, ob die Fragen des jungen Mannes einen bestimmten Beweggrund hatten. Wieso sonst sollte er sich so für ihn, den unscheinbaren Leutnant, der in seiner Jugend dumm genug gewesen war, seine Ehre und Leben für eine hochherrschaftliche Dame aufs Spiel zu setzen, interessieren? Ob es irgendwas mit dem Herzog von Buckingham zu tun hatte? Oder gar mit dessen Sohn? Über des jungen Mannes Absichten tappte er bislang noch völlig im Dunkeln.

„Ja, unter Richelieu war ich bereits Musketier. Seit etwa zwanzig Jahren kämpfe ich für das Wohl und Wehe des Königs."

Mordaunt war sehr zufrieden, mehr hatte er nicht wissen wollen und er war mehr als erfreut darüber, dass er so schnell so viel auf einfache Weise erfuhr. Er hatte sich das alles viel schwieriger vorgestellt. Trotzdem war er bis jetzt immer noch nicht viel weiter gekommen. Nun, es gab ja noch den Grafen de Wardes, der sicher auch genug wusste.

Man gelangte endlich in das Speisezimmer, ein hoher, weiter Raum, der erfüllt war von dem Duft verschiedenster, sorgfältig ausgesuchter und zusammengestellter Gerichte und Getränke. Mit Behagen schnupperten alle Gäste, während sich de Wardes fils fast überschlug, um jeden an einem ihm angenehmen Platz zu bekommen.

Er hatte es auch geschafft, Mordaunt an einen Platz zu beordern, der sich in der Nähe der Sitzgelegenheit d'Artagnans befand, was Mordaunt mit einem gemurmelten „Danke" zur Kenntnis nahm.

Als sich alle zu aller Zufriedenheit gesetzt hatten, trat de Wardes fils hinter seinen Stuhl und hob zum Toast sein Glase. Gespannt lauschten alle einer etwas aufdringlichen, peinlichen Anrede, die wiederzugeben unmöglich ist und danach begann das Essen.

Während des Mahls ergaben sich für Mordaunt wenige Möglichkeiten, sich mit d'Artagnan näher über die Musketiere und allem, was damit zusammenhing, auszutauschen. Stattdessen konnte er unmittelbar miterleben, wie einige Damen sich schamlos um einen recht wohlhabend aussehenden Herren bemühten und dieser recht tiefe Einblicke in verschiedene Ausschnitte nahm.

Nur verächtlich konnte der junge Puritaner über solch offen zur Schau getragene Sinneslust denken.

Einige Plätze weiter saß de Wardes père, in ein Gespräch mit einem weißhaarigen Mann vertieft, den Mordaunt als den wieder erkannte, den er vor einigen Tagen bei Mazarin so wütend aus dessen Audienzzimmer hatte kommen sehen.

Auch d'Artagnan und de La Fère, die einander gegenüber saßen, hatten den Grafen de Rochefort entdeckt und bereits zu ihm hinübergegrüßt.

Etwas achtlos war dieser Gruß erwidert worden und schon redete Rochefort weiter auf seinen Vetter ein, wenn auch mit gedämpfter Stimme, so dass niemand ihr Gespräch mitverfolgen konnte.

Anne saß neben Raoul, der geschickt manövriert hatte, um sich neben ihr niederlassen zu können und wurde von allen Seiten ausgefragt, woher sie kam und wer sie sei.

Das Essen war ausgezeichnet und nicht so schwer, das es später kaum zur Übelkeit beim Tanzen führen konnte. Man unterhielt sich allgemein prächtig und war sich darin einig, dass es de Wardes wieder einmal ausgesprochen gut gelungen war, aus seinen Abend ein Ereignis machen zu können, von welchem man noch lange würde reden können.

Indessen versuchte Mordaunt, de Wardes père mit Blicken daran zu erinnern, dass er mit diesen heute Abend noch etwas bereden wolle, dass er das nicht vergessen habe. Der Graf allerdings ignorierte diese Blicke nach Möglichkeit, er hatte überhaupt kein Bedürfnis danach, sich heute von diesem Engländer den Abend verderben zu lassen, das tat sein Vetter schon zur Genüge.

„Ihr müsst verrückt sein!", zischte er Rochefort gerade zu und schlang hastig ein Stück Hühnerkeule hinunter, wobei er sich beinahe verschluckte.

„Da auch noch mitzumachen, ich bitte Euch, wozu soll das führen? Haben Euch die fünf Jahre-"

„Nun brüllt doch nicht so!", raunzte der Graf aufgebracht zurück und senkte dann wieder die Stimme zu einem Flüstern, welches völlig in den Gesprächen der anderen unterging und von de Wardes kaum noch verstanden wurde.

Inzwischen ließ sich Anne, eifersüchtig beobachtet von Mordaunt, von dem jungen Bragelonne auf Leben und Tod den Hof machen. Der junge Mann hatte mit jugendlicher Begeisterung Feuer an der jungen Dame gefangen und zeigte ihr das auch sehr deutlich. Man konnte nicht sagen, dass sie sich dem Vicomte verweigerte, im Gegenteil zeigte sie sich liebenswürdig und so charmant, dass Raoul von ihr ganz bezaubert war.

Die Musiker hinter der Pflanzengruppe spielten sanfte, romantische Melodien, die der aufkeimenden Neigung im Herzen Raouls nur zuträglich waren, die angenehme Wärme und das stille Licht, dass die Kerzen spendeten, verstärkten das Gefühl noch.

Vereint mit dem Wein, den es zu dem Mahl gab und den funkelnden Blitzen, die die Diamanten und das Geschirr sprühten, war es kein Wunder, dass sich der junge Vicomte Hals über Kopf in die schöne Lady verliebte.

Wie ein Missklang berührte es ihn folglich, als de Wardes' Stimme ertönte, der seine Gäste aufforderte, ihn in den Salon zu begeleiten, wo man rauchen und sich von den ausgezeichneten Speisen erholen konnte, ehe es zum Tanz ging.

Raoul sprang auf, wie alle anderen Herren und mit einer tiefen, galanten Verbeugung bot er Anne den Arm, um sie in den Salon zu begleiten.

„Nachher wird es Tanz geben, wie Ihr sicherlich wisst", bemerkte er, und fühlte beglückt die Wärme ihrer Hand durch den Stoff seines Wamses hindurch auf seinem Arm, „Ihr würdet mir eine große Freude bereiten, erwieset Ihr mir die Ehre eines Tanzes."

„Auch ich werde mich glücklich schätzen, wenn wir zusammen tanzen, Monsieur", entgegnete Anne mit ihrem leichten, Raoul reizend erscheinenden, englischen Akzent. Er verneigte sich nur dankbar.

Mordaunt indessen, der die beiden während des Essens nicht unbeobachtet gelassen hatte, wurde nun von anderer Seite in Anspruch genommen.

De Wardes fils näherte sich ihm, im Auftrag seines Vaters, der verhindern wollte, dass sich Mordaunt jetzt ein Gespräch von ihm erbat, dass de Wardes père ihm nicht gewähren konnte, da er sich mit seinem Vetter unterhielt.

„Nun, amüsiert Ihr Euch?", erkundigte sich de Wardes fils und baute sich so vor Mordaunt auf, dass diesem die Sicht auf seinen Vater und leider auch auf Anne und Raoul versperrt wurde, was de Wardes nicht beabsichtigt hatte, Mordaunt aber dennoch sehr verdross.

„Ja, sehr", antwortete Mordaunt einigermaßen lustlos. De Wardes sah sich sichernd um, ob ihm auch keiner zuhörte, dann neigte er sich vor und sagte leise zu Mordaunt:

„Es kann sein, dass Euch diese Gesellschaften nicht so gefallen, ich habe Verständnis dafür. Jedem das Seine, nicht wahr?" Er lachte glucksend. Mordaunt zog die Augenbrauen hoch und zeigte deutlich, dass er de Wardes nicht verstanden hatte. De Wardes hörte auf zu lachen und neigte sich mit verschwörerischer Geste wieder zu Mordaunt, der sich ebenfalls widerwillig vorbeugte. Es sah aus, als flüstere de Wardes dem Puritaner eine schmutzige Geschichte ins Ohr, aber stattdessen machte er ihm nur einen Vorschlag.

„Ich verstehe nicht", gestand Mordaunt beinahe kläglich, als de Wardes geendet hatte.

„Oh Ihr müsst das nicht verstehen, Ihr kommt einfach mit!", versicherte de Wardes und er sah ganz begeistert aus, bei dem Gedanken an sein Unternehmen mit Mordaunt.

„Morgen Abend hole ich Euch ab, aber psst!", er legte einen Finger an die Lippen, „Lady muss davon nichts erfahren. Frauen wollen belogen werden, sie muss es nicht wissen. Ich hole Euch gegen elf Uhr abends ab. Seht zu, dass Ihr dann fertig seid. Und Ihr solltet einen dunklen Mantel tragen und Geld dabei haben!" Wieder zwinkerte de Wardes verschwörerisch, grinste listig und verschwand dann in der wogenden Menge der Gäste.

Mordaunt indessen blieb still an die Wand gelehnt, grübelte über de Wardes' Worte nach und hatte ein ungutes Gefühl. Es konnte nicht richtig sein, was der Graf ihm da vorgeschlagen hatte. Aber wie sollte er sich weigern?

Er fühlte sich angesichts des jungen Grafen häufig willensschwach, dessen sprühendes Temperament und seine durchdringende Lebhaftigkeit mit der lebensbejahenden Einstellung verwirrten ihn völlig, da all das nicht zu ihm passte und ihm völlig fremd war.

Die Gesellschaft war nun im vollen Gange. Die Gäste waren guter Dinge, von überallher klang munteres Lachen und zuweilen das unterdrückte Kichern von Damen, denen eine anstößige Geschichte erzählt wurde. Er hörte, wie eine weibliche Stimme rief: „Aber Monsieur, ich bitte Euch, erzählt das Madame de Pruelles, sie kennt den Herrn…" und woanders erklang das Klirren und Scheppern von Geschirr, das ein Dienstbote aus Versehen zu Boden hatte fallen lassen, was bei dem dichten Gedränge auch kein Wunder war.

Wütende Worte erklangen über den ungeschickten Trampel und man hörte das Klatschen einer Ohrfeige.

Jemand sagte: „Monsieur de Wardes, Ihr habt eine wirklich ungemein kräftige Hand!" und de Wardes père antwortete: „Was wollt Ihr, ich bin Soldat und diese Leute wollen es doch nicht anders."

Da Mordaunt diese Worte ganz in seiner Nähe vernahm, wenn er auch die Sprecher nicht sehen konnte, da die weiten Kleider einiger Damen ihm das unmöglich machten, lebte er auf und er kämpfte sich zwischen den Damen hindurch. Vielleicht kam er nun endlich an de Wardes père heran, dieser war ihm immerhin seit dem Essen beharrlich ausgewichen.

Doch noch bevor er mehr als fünf Schritte getan hatte, fiel sein Blick auf Anne und Raoul. Anne stand an der Wand, den jungen Vicomte vor sich, der ihr abwechselnd tief in die Augen sah oder ihre Hand, die er in seiner hielt, küsste. Diese Geste und auch die Blicke waren so zärtlich, dass sich Mordaunt nicht über die Absicht des jungen Mannes täuschen konnte, zumal Anne lächelte und ihre Hände ruhig dem Verehrer überließ.

Kalt vor Wut stieß Mordaunt rücksichtslos einige Damen zur Seite, was diese mit empörten Ausrufen bestraften und stand schließlich vor dem Paar, das ihn überrascht und wie aus einem schönen Traum erwachend, ansah.

Als wolle er den jungen Vicomte erwürgen, baute sich Mordaunt vor Raoul auf, blickte ihn mit vor Zorn dunklen Augen an, während die Eifersucht ihn marterte und brachte schließlich mühsam, mit abgehackter Stimme hervor:

„Monsieur, wenn Ihr mich bitte entschuldigt… Ich habe mit der Dame zu sprechen." Bevor Raoul auch nur an einer Antwort überlegen konnte, hatte Mordaunt auch schon Anne gepackt und sie mit sich, an das Ende des Salons gezogen.

„Was hast du mit diesem Kerl rumzu-rumzu-…" er überlegte an einem passenden Wort und zitterte gleichzeitig vor Empörung.

„Bitte?", fragte sie kühl, jedoch nicht weniger wütend, „wenn ich mich recht erinnere, hast du mir aufgetragen, dass ich mich diesem jungen Herrn gegenüber liebenswürdig zeigen soll. Ich tue nur, was du mir gesagt hast. Woher soll ich wissen, dass du deine Meinung schon wieder geändert hast?"

„Ja, nun…", erwiderte Mordaunt für einen Moment verlegen, um dann mit neu entfachtem Groll hervorzustoßen:

„Du wirfst dich an seinen Hals, als wolltest du ihn heiraten!"

„Das ist nicht wahr und das weißt du auch", widersprach Anne, ruhiger geworden und im Grunde freute sie sich über diese offen gezeigte Eifersucht Mordaunts, was sie diesem aber nicht merken lassen wollte. „Aber ich habe kein Bedürfnis, diese Unterhaltung mit dir fortzusetzen, denn sie führt zu nichts. Würdest du mich bitte wieder zu den anderen begeleiten?" Überrumpelt bot er ihr den Arm, kam jedoch nicht mehr dazu, sie fort zu führen, da in diesem Moment de Wardes aus dem Nebenzimmer kam und fröhlich in die Gesellschaft rief:

„Meine Damen und Herren, ich freue mich, mitteilen zu können, dass alles zum Tanz bereit ist!" Die Hacken zusammenschlagend und sich tief verneigend, wies er auf die offene Tür zum nun umgeräumten Speisezimmer und die Gesellschaft strömte begeistert hinein. Von diesem Zug mitgerissen, fanden sich Mordaunt und Anne plötzlich inmitten tanzender Paare, die den Klängen einer Allemagne folgten.

De Wardes fils, der die Auseinandersetzung der beiden teilweise aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtet hatte, tauchte neben Mordaunt auf, lächelte Anne anmutigst zu und flüsterte Mordaunt ins Ohr:

„Tanzt mit ihr, denn die Schritte haben wir doch geübt. Nur so könnt Ihr eine Frau besänftigen." Sprach's und verschwand.

Unvermittelt sahen sich die beiden an, rings um sie die Tanzenden und krampfhaft versuchte sich Mordaunt zu erinnern, wie die ersten Schritte gingen.

„Tanzen wir nun?", fragte Anne und ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, legte sie ihre Hand auf seinen Arm und führte ihn mit sich. Sie beherrschte die Schritte besser als er und wenn er auch leicht verkrampft und von den letzten Minuten noch verwirrt war, tanzte er dennoch willig mit, ließ sich von ihr führen und nach einer Weile konnte er seine Schritte auch gelöster setzen.

„Was für ein Paar!", sprach de Wardes père, der mit seinem Vetter, dem Grafen Rochefort an der Tür stand, wobei er unauffällig zu Anne und Mordaunt herübernickte.

„Ihr sagt es", stimmte Rochefort zu, „man weiß nicht, ob sie zueinander passen oder eher nicht."

In diesem Augenblick näherten sich auch d'Artagnan, de La Fère und Bragelonne, der mit betrübten Blick die Tanzenden musterte und dessen Miene noch trüber wurde, als er Anne in den Fängen des Engländers erblickte.

„Nun, Euch gelüstet es nicht nach Tanzen?", fragte de Wardes den Leutnant und de La Fère.

„Oh, die Jugend mag sich erst einmal vergnügen", erwiderte de La Fère mit einem leicht resignierten Gesichtsausdruck. Dann legte er Raoul die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Es gibt hier noch andere junge Damen, mein Freund. Ihr wollt sie doch nicht durch Eure Missachtung beleidigen?" Er schob seinen Ziehsohn in das Zimmer und tatsächlich fand sich auch Raoul bald unter den Tanzenden wieder, mit einer reizenden Brünetten, die ihm kokette Blicke zuwarf.

„Wie?", fragte d'Artagnan leise mit einem unverschämten Grinsen, „Ihr lasst zu, dass Euer Ziehsohn sich mit Frauen befasst?"

De La Fère war über diese Worte nicht sehr erbaut und begann: „Monsieur, ich sagte es Euch schon einmal, Ihr habt anscheinend zu viel Zeit mit Euren Sold-" als er von Rochefort unterbrochen wurde, der wie schon einige Tage zuvor, seine Taschenuhr hervorholte, einen Blick darauf warf und sagte:

„Oh, es ist schon wieder sehr spät geworden. Es tut mir leid, lieber Vetter, aber Ihr wisst, mich rufen noch Verpflichtungen. Bitte sagt Eurem Sohn, dass ich diesen Abend sehr genossen habe und dass ich außerordentlich bedaure, mich nicht persönlich von ihm verabschieden zu können. Meine Herren", er nickte d'Artagnan und Athos zu, „ich freue mich, Euch hier gesehen zu haben und ich bin davon überzeugt, dass wir einander noch öfter begegnen werden." Bei diesen Worten warf er dem Leutnant einen kurzen Blick zu.

Die Herren grüßten und Rochefort verließ mit schnellen Schritten das Haus.

In diesem Moment endete der Tanz, mit einem leichten Hauch verstummten die Geigen und Mordaunt, der während des Tanzes allmählich sicherer geworden war, zog ihre Hand an seine Lippen, was er gewöhnlich nie tat.

„Danke für diesen Tanz."

„Ich habe zu danken", entgegnete sie leicht verwirrt und unsicher und blickte auf ihre Hand, die er noch immer hielt.

Doch schon begann der nächste Tanz und plötzlich störte Raoul, dem es gelungen war, sich von der koketten Brünetten zu befreien, sie aus ihrer Versunkenheit. Er verneigte sich, ungeachtet der Miene Mordaunts, die sich wieder verdüstert hatte, vor Anne und führte sie zum nächsten Tanz davon.

Es gelüstete Mordaunt nun wenig nach weiteren Tänzen, die sowieso nur ein schales Vergnügen waren, zumal er auch keine weiteren Schritte beherrschte.

Stattdessen entfloh er den Tanzenden und entdeckte plötzlich an der Tür die Herren d'Artagnan, de La Fère und de Wardes. Vor allem der Anblick des Letzteren besserte seine Stimmung erheblich und er eilte, immer wieder aufgehalten von entgegenkommenden Gästen, auf die kleine Gruppe zu.

„Oh nein", murmelte de Wardes fast unhörbar, was von de La Fère aber trotzdem vernommen wurde, als er den jungen Mann bemerkte.

„Ihr entschuldigt mich, Messieurs", wandte sich der Graf an die beiden Freunde, „ich habe noch zu tun" und er schritt in den Salon, der nun fast leer war.

An der Verbindungstür der beiden Räume angekommen, bemerkte Mordaunt sehr schnell, dass sich de Wardes seinen Standort aufgegeben hatte, doch er fand ihn rasch wieder und ging sehr schnell auf ihn zu, um ihn am Arm zu packen.

„Ihr denkt wohl, Ihr könntet mir ausweichen?", knurrte Mordaunt den Grafen an und zwang ihn, stehen zu bleiben.

„Nein, Monsieur, ich weiß, dass Ihr mit mir reden wollt."

„Und weshalb seid Ihr fast den ganzen Abend nicht zu sehen? Wir müssen miteinander reden, oder habt Ihr das vergessen?"

„Nein, das habe ich nicht. Aber ich bitte Euch, wir können das nicht hier besprechen und ich habe auch nicht allzu viel Zeit. Wenn Ihr mir folgen wollt?" Er führte Mordaunt aus dem Salon hinaus auf den Korridor und dort in ein kleines Zimmer, welches wohl als Ruheraum diente, es gab da mit edlen Stoffen bezogene Sessel, einen Diwan, ein kleines Tischen aus Glas, sowie Regale mit Büchern. An den Wänden hingen Gemälde, Waffen und einige Kerzenhalter. Diese waren aber nicht entzündet, nur das Licht aus dem Korridor erleuchtete matt das Zimmer, was den Herren aber genügte.

„Bitte, nehmt Platz", forderte de Wardes père Mordaunt auf und ließ sich gleichfalls in eine Chaiselongue sinken.

„Aber bitte, fasst Euch kurz, ich kann die Gesellschaft nicht so lange sich selbst überlassen."

„Dazu habt Ihr doch Euren Sohn."

„Das hat damit nichts zu tun, aber lassen wir das. Also, Ihr wolltet mich sprechen?"

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

_Hi an alle fleißigen Leser. Tut mir leid, dass es wieder so ewig lange gedauert hat mit dem neuen Kapiteln. Das achte Kapitel dient nur so als Zwischenteil, für Nebenbei. Hoffe, es gefällt euch trotzdem. Ich bemühe mich, das neunte Kapitel sehr viel schneller fertigzustellen (in Ansätzen ist es schon vorhanden), damit ihr nicht ganz aufhört zu lesen, was ich natürlich vermeiden will._

_Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß und freue mich über Reviews und konstruktive Kritik._

_Viele Grüße an Maren, die sich immer beschwert hat, weil ich so langsam bin. ;-)_

**

* * *

**

**8. Kapitel**

Von den mal stürmischen, mal zärtlich langsamen Klängen der Violinen getragen, schwebte Anne unterdessen mit immer wechselnden Partnern durch den Raum, ab und zu geschubst von anderen, ganz in die Musik versunkenen Paaren, woraufhin jedoch immer ein flötender Austausch von Entschuldigungen folgte, da es für alle Beteiligten unangenehm war, so unsanft aus dem Takt gebracht zu werden.

Die Geräusche der Tanzenden, die Schritte und die leisen Stimmen wurden überdeckt von den Melodien der Streicher und diese drangen still, unaufdringlich und lieblich durch Wände gedämpft bis in das Zimmer, in welchem de Wardes père und Mordaunt einander stumm gegenüber saßen.  
Beide brachte das Gefühl zusammen, ganz abgeschirmt von der Gesellschaft und somit von aller Welt zu sein, doch während de Wardes wusste, dass sich das sofort beheben lassen würde, sobald er diesen Raum verließ, war Mordaunt überzeugt, dass er dieser heiteren und sorglosen Gesellschaft nie angehören werde. Dieses Wissen brachte ihn noch mehr auf gegen die seichte Oberschicht, der er dem Namen nach angehören könnte, wenn ihm nur seine Titel nicht genommen worden wären.  
Schließlich brach Mordaunt das Schweigen, er richtete sich etwas im Sessel auf und versuchte, durch die Schatten des Zimmers hindurch des Grafens Gesicht auszumachen.  
„Monsieur, Ihr wisst, warum ich Euch sprechen wollte." Er wartete einen Moment, doch der Graf schwieg.  
„Ich sagte Euch vor nicht allzu langer Zeit, dass ich mehr über meine Mutter erfahren will. Nicht über ihr Leben. Ich weiß recht wenig davon, doch was ich weiß, genügt mir. Doch über ihrem Ende liegt ein Schatten, der mich daran hindert, in dieser Angelegenheit, die mir am meisten am Herzen liegt, klar zu sehen.  
Meine Mutter ist ermordet worden. Warum?"  
De Wardes wich dem bohrenden Blick des jungen Mannes aus, der sich nun noch mehr vorgebeugt hatte und den Eindruck einer Natter machte, die im nächsten Augenblick auf ihr Opfer zustoßen will.  
„Ich sagte Euch bereits, dass Eure Mutter Feinde hatte", antwortete de Wardes endlich zögernd und vorsichtig. „Sie war eine bekannte Frau, die die Gesellschaft liebte. Euch ist nicht unbekannt, dass sie in den Diensten Kardinal Richelieus stand?"  
Obwohl Mordaunt nichts davon wusste, nickte er. Mit einem Seufzen fuhr der Graf fort.  
„Nun, sie war Agentin und man muss sagen, sie machte ihre Sache sehr gut. Dadurch aber verschaffte sie sich unter manchen Royalisten viele Feinde."  
„Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, bat ich Euch, mir etwas über ihr Ende zu erzählen und warum sie ermordet wurde und keine Schilderung ihres Lebens", bemerkte Mordaunt kalt.  
„Nicht so rasch, Monsieur, ich wollte Euch einiges erklären. Nun, da Ihr es so schnell erfahren wollt: Sie hatte es sich meines Wissens nach mit einigen Royalisten verscherzt, diese haben sie irgendwann gestellt und umgebracht." De Wardes atmete tief auf und fragte sich, ob er bereits zuviel gesagt hatte. Auf keinen Fall durfte er den jungen Mann auf eine richtige Fährte locken.  
„Das weiß ich alles schon. Ich will Namen! Und ich will Gründe. Denn einfach so bringen fünf Mann keine Frau um." Überrascht blickte der Graf Mordaunt an.  
„Woher wisst Ihr, dass es fünf waren?"  
Mordaunt triumphierte.„Der Henker von Béthune! Ich weiß nicht, ob Euch dieser Name etwas sagt, aber mir hat dieser Mann sehr viel gesagt, bevor er sterben musste." De Wardes erblasste und ihm schauerte vor dem Sohn der Mylady, der seiner Mutter so ähnlich war. Mit demselben Ton in der Stimme hatte sie gesprochen, wenn es ihr wieder einmal gelungen war, einen Sieg zu erzielen und wenn sie dabei über Leichen gegangen war.  
„Was wollt Ihr denn noch von mir, wenn Ihr doch schon alles wisst, Monsieur?"  
„Namen, Gründe, ordentliche Angaben. Monsieur", Mordaunt versuchte seiner Stimme einen sanfteren, schmeichlerischen Klang zu geben, was ihm kaum gelang, „ich sagte bereits, es wird Euer Schade nicht sein. Was hindert Euch daran, mir manche Dinge zu sagen, von denen Ihr wisst? Mit Eurer Weigerung erweckt Ihr mir allmählich den Eindruck, als seid Ihr selbst am Mord meiner Mutter beteiligt gewesen."  
Mit einem Gefühl der Angst blickte de Wardes den jungen Mann an, der sich langsam erhoben hatte und drohend vor ihm stand, das Gesicht im Schatten und doch spürte er seine stumme Frage, ob er einer der Mörder war.  
Plötzlich kam es dem Grafen absurd vor, dass er sich hier vor dem Sohn seiner ehemaligen Geliebten rechtfertigen musste, in seinem eigenen Haus, in dem eine Gesellschaft stattfand, die fröhlich war und nichts vom Ernst des Lebens und schon gar nicht vom Tod wissen wollte.  
Mit einem Ruck stand nun auch de Wardes auf, die matte Helligkeit vom Flur gab zeichnete scharfe Züge in sein Gesicht, da er mit dem Gesicht zur Tür stand, während Mordaunt noch immer im Dunkeln war.  
„Eure Mutter, Monsieur, war mir eine entzückende Geliebte, anderen Menschen gegenüber aber war sie ein Dämon, ein Ungeheuer geradezu. Sie hat die Geliebte eines Mannes umgebracht, aus reiner Rachsucht, sie ist für den Tod des Herzogs von Buckingham verantwortlich und für den Tod eines anderen Mannes, den sie verführt und somit ins Elend gebracht hat. Außerdem hat sie das Leben eines weiteres Mannes zerstört, eines untadligen Edelmannes, sie hat geraubt, Unzucht getrieben und immer wieder versucht, den Männern, die sie später gerichtet haben, auf grausame Art das Leben zu nehmen. Sie…" Weiter kam der Graf, der seine Worte immer schneller hervorgestoßen hatte, nicht. Ein heftiger Schlag ins Gesicht hatte ihn zur Besinnung gebracht und mit verzerrtem Gesicht stand Mordaunt vor ihm, die Hand noch immer erhoben.  
Langsam führte de Wardes seine Hand ans Gesicht, seine Wange brannte rot. Als sich der Graf versichert hatte, dass sein Gesicht noch heil war, blickte er wieder Mordaunt an.  
„Das ist alles was ich Euch erzählen kann", sagte er sehr kühl. „Ihr könnt nicht weiter Hilfe von mir verlangen, nach dem, was Ihr gerade getan habt. Eigentlich müsste ich Euch fordern, doch ich schreibe es Eurer Sohnesliebe zu und werde Euch nicht dafür strafen. Ich wünsche Euch noch einen schönen Abend. Ich denke, Ihr verlasst das Haus." Mit diesen Worten wandte er sich zum Gehen, doch Mordaunt, der bis dahin wie erstarrt gestanden hatte, vertrat ihm den Weg.  
„Die Mörder meiner Mutter, Monsieur", brachte er mit versagender Stimme hervor. „Bitte, nur die Namen…" Ärgerlich wich de Wardes ihm aus, ihm wurde dieser Auftritt zuviel.  
„Monsieur, ich denke, es ist genug. Ich kann Euch nicht mehr sagen, da ich nicht mehr weiß. Belasst es dabei, mehr Informationen kann ich Euch nicht geben."  
In einem letzten Versuch, den Grafen dazu zu bringen, sich zu verraten, rief Mordaunt:  
„Monsieur, Ihr verschweigt mir was! Ich weiß, dass die Mörder meiner Mutter Musketiere waren!" Tatsächlich fuhr de Wardes heftig zusammen, als er das hörte und Entsetzen malte sich auf seinen Zügen, obwohl ihm Mordaunts lauernder Blick nicht entging, der gierig jede Regung beobachtete.  
„Dann wisst Ihr… mehr als ich", brachte der Graf schließlich mit schwacher Stimme hervor. „Ihr werdet mich nicht gebrauchen können, Monsieur, denn das Musketiere die Mörder Eurer Mutter sind, ist mir völlig neu. Ich kann Euch nicht mehr sagen."  
„Ihr lügt, Monsieur, ich sehe es Euch an. Ich habe in meinem Leben oft genug erkennen müssen, ob einer die Wahrheit sprach", entgegnete Mordaunt eisig. „Aber das tut nichts zur Sache. Ich werde ohne Euch weiter nachforschen und ich sage Euch, ich werde jeden töten, der sich mir in den Weg stellt. Und sollte ich in Erfahrung bringen, dass Ihr jemanden aus dem Corps der Musketiere gewarnt habt… dann werdet Ihr das bereuen, das schwör ich!"  
Mit dieser Drohung trat Mordaunt an dem Grafen vorbei, stieß ihn dabei heftig an und kehrte, totenbleich und vollkommen erregt, zur Gesellschaft zurück.

Im Zimmer verharrte der Graf für einen Moment, während sich seine Gedanken überschlugen. Er musste die Musketiere warnen. Der Sohn der Mylady war offenbar deutlich gefährlicher, als er zuerst angenommen hatte und er bereute inzwischen zutiefst, dass er dem jungen Mann einen Fingerzeig gegeben hatte, als er ihn damals in den Korridor führte, in dem die Zeichnung seiner Mutter hing. Was hatte er da für einen Stein losgetreten, der sich anscheinend bereits in eine Lawine verwandelt hatte. Er musste unbedingt den Musketieren eine Warnung zukommen lassen. Doch wie sollte das geschehen? Er konnte nicht zu ihnen gehen und sagen: „Hütet Euch vor dem jungen Mordaunt, er ist der Sohn der Gräfin Winter und will die Mörder seiner Mutter umbringen." Nein, das wäre absurd. Das wäre auch für ihn viel zu gefährlich, wenn Mordaunt es herausfand, dass er die Musketiere gewarnt hatte… Zudem würden diese nie so unvorsichtig sein, dass sie sich dem jungen Mann zu entdecken geben oder sich auf irgendeine Art und Weise verraten würden. Immerhin waren sie erwachsene Menschen, erfahren und besonnen.

Mit diesem Gedanken beruhigte sich der Graf und als er kurze Zeit später zur Gesellschaft zurückkehrte, konnte ihm niemand anmerken, was zwischen ihm und Mordaunt vorgefallen war und dass er von der Gefahr wusste, in der einige der Gäste schwebten, wenn Mordaunt zuviel herausfand.

Es blieb nicht unbemerkt, dass der Vater des Gastgebers, Monsieur de Wardes, die Gesellschaft für einen Moment verlassen hatte. Man wunderte sich darüber, auf galante Einzelabenteuer war er offenbar nicht aus, denn seine derzeitige Geliebte, eine bezaubernde Dame von knapp dreißig Jahren, versicherte gerade hinter vorgehaltener Hand und unterbrochen von dem Gekicher der umstehenden Damen, dass sie den eleganten Grafen noch immer mit ihrer Gunst beglücke. Oder er sie mit seiner.

Die Abwesenheit des Engländers fiel allerdings nur drei Personen auf, den Herren d'Artagnan und de La Fère sowie Anne.

Monsieur d'Artagnan, der auf Grund seines Auftrages sowieso an Mordaunt interessiert war, näherte sich Anne, nachdem sich diese von einem Kavalier gelöst hatte, um ein wenig über ihren englischen Freund herauszufinden. Getrieben von einer väterlichen Sorge folgte ihm de La Fère, ihm erschien das Verhältnis zwischen den beiden Engländern noch nicht gesichert und er wollte, wenn sich seine Vermutungen bestätigten, seinem Ziehsohn gegebenenfalls einen Wink geben.

Erschöpft vom Tanzen ließ sich Anne auf einem eleganten, behaglichen Sessel nieder, den ein alter, grauhaariger Soldat ihr charmant anbot und blickte überrascht auf, als der Leutnant der Musketiere und der Vater ihres verliebten Tanzpartners plötzlich vor ihr standen.„Mademoiselle, ist es gestattet, bei Euch Platz zu nehmen und ein wenig zu plaudern?", erkundigte sich d'Artagnan höflich. Mit einem Neigen ihres Hauptes bejahte sie und fächelte sich Luft zu, während die beiden Herren sich ebenfalls Sessel zu ihr heranzogen.  
Einem Diener fiel ihr leicht gerötetes Gesicht und ihr Wedeln mit dem Fächer auf und er bot ihr eine Erfrischung an, die sie dankend annahm. Auch die Herren zierten sich nicht und nahmen ein wenig Obst und Gebäck.  
„Wie ich sehe, amüsiert Ihr Euch gut", brachte d'Artagnan schließlich galant an, „die Männerwelt von Paris hat sich fast darum geschlagen, mit Euch tanzen zu dürfen." Sie errötete, ob vor Hitze oder vor Freude war nicht zu sagen und betätigte ihren Fächer heftiger.  
„Ich habe in England wenig Möglichkeiten zum Tanzen, da ich sehr zurückgezogen lebe. Umso mehr habe ich mich über die Einladung des Grafen de Wardes gefreut, die es mir ermöglicht, endlich einmal wieder eine Gesellschaft zu besuchen."  
In diesem Moment entdeckten sie alle drei Mordaunt, der von seinem Gespräch mit de Wardes père zurückkehrte, sich kurz umsah und dann verschwand.  
Sie alle drei hatten ihn dabei beobachtet, doch verlor vorerst keiner von ihnen eine Bemerkung darüber.  
„Ihr wolltet nicht lange in Paris bleiben, hörte ich vorhin Monsieur Mordaunt sagen?", begann d'Artagnan, dem immer noch viel daran gelegen war, etwas über Mordaunt zu erfahren, damit er den Wissensdurst Kardinal Mazarins auch stillen konnte.  
„Ich denke, in einigen Tagen werden wir Frankreich verlassen", erwiderte sie. „Unsere Arbeit hier ist getan."  
„Seid Ihr schon öfter mit ihm verreist?"  
„In England besuchen wir häufig andere Städte. Allerdings war ich noch nie in einem anderen Land –"  
Sie wurde von Mordaunt unterbrochen, der unvermittelt vor ihr auftauchte und auf Englisch zu ihr sagte:  
„Monsieur de Wardes hat mich gerade gebeten, sein Haus zu verlassen."  
Erschrocken blickte Anne auf und wechselte gleich ihm in die englische Sprache:  
„Er hat dich rausgeworfen? Was hast du getan?"  
„Das erzähl ich dir später", entgegnete er heftig und warf einen Blick zu de La Fère und d'Artagnan, die mit gleichgültigen Mienen in ihren Sessel saßen. Doch weder Anne noch Mordaunt ahnten, dass beide Edelleute die englische Sprache genug beherrschten, um jedes ihrer Worte zu verstehen, wenn sie sich auch den Anschein der Ungerührtheit gaben. Es war beiden Männern bewusst, dass es unangenehme Folgen haben konnte, erführe Mordaunt, dass sie diese kleine Unterhaltung mitangehört hatten. In d'Artagnan wuchs das Verlangen, mehr über diesen undurchsichtigen Puritaner herauszufinden.  
Auf eine kleine Handbewegung ihres Pflegebruders hin erhob sich Anne und wandte sich an d'Artagnan und de La Fère, die es ihr höflich gleichtaten.  
„Meine Herren, sosehr ich es bedaure, muss ich diese Gesellschaft nun doch verlassen", sprach sie und ihr Akzent war bei diesen Worten durch die wenigen englischen Sätze plötzlich stärker ausgeprägt.  
Zuvorkommend verneigten sich die beiden Herren vor ihr, während sie Mordaunt bereits den Arm reichte und d'Artagnan die Rechte zum Abschied hinhielt.  
Dieser neigte sich über ihre Hand und sprach sodann, sich aufrichtend:  
„Ich würde es außerordentlich bedauern, wenn es heute das letzte Mal gewesen ist, dass wir uns sahen. Ich schlage vor - " Er wurde von Raoul unterbrochen, der in diesem Moment herankam, mit fliegendem Atem und vom Tanzen geröteten Wangen, eine besorgte Miene zeigend, da ein Abschied offensichtlich war.  
„Ihr wollt gehen?", wandte sich der junge Mann bestürzt an Anne, die errötete und Mordaunt einen scheuen Blick zuwarf.  
Dieser verneigte sich vor den Herren und sprach, an Raoul gewandt:  
„Es ist leider unumgänglich, doch es erscheint mir sicher, Monsieur, dass wir noch in Paris bleiben werden. Man sieht sich gewiss noch ein zweites Mal."  
„Oh, ich habe Euch doch versprochen, Euch Paris zu zeigen!", rief der Vicomte aus, Anne dabei unaufhörlich ansehend. „Und ich wollte auch Monsieur d'Artagnan bitten, uns die Fechtkünste der Musketiere zu zeigen und die Fechthalle von Paris, die einzigartig ist in ihrer Art. Ihr wolltet dies doch so gern sehen!"  
Überrascht blickte Mordaunt auf Anne, er hatte angenommen, sie tändelte nur mit Raoul, stattdessen hatte sie offenbar an ihn gedacht. Oder sie wollte nur mit Raoul möglichst viel zusammen sein. Wieder marterte Mordaunt die Eifersucht und unbewusst zog er Anne näher an sich heran.  
„Wenn das so ist", warf d'Artagnan mit leichtem Lächeln ein, „dann können wir es der Lady gewiss nicht verwehren, sich dies alles anzusehen. Ich schlage deshalb vor, dass wir uns morgen treffen. Alle zusammen. Auch Euch, Monsieur Mordaunt, wird die Fechthalle sicher fesseln, es gibt dort Fechtmeister, die über die Ländergrenzen hinaus bekannt sind. Möglicherweise wollt Ihr mit einem von ihnen die Klinge kreuzen? Auch sonst wird es vieles zu sehen geben."  
„Abgemacht", willigte Mordaunt ein und sprach nun schneller, denn er sah de Wardes père am einige Schritte entfernt, dessen Miene sich deutlich verfinsterte, als er den Puritaner noch in seinem Hause sah.  
„Wir treffen uns dann morgen Vormittag. Im Hauptquartier? Ist es recht so, Messieurs?" Mit dieser Verabredung tat er immerhin das Beste, was aus diesem Abend noch zu holen war. Während man sich nun richtig verabschiedete, was seltsamerweise bei dem Vicomte und Anne am längsten zu dauern schien, wurde de Wardes' Miene zunehmend gereizter, so dass Mordaunt froh war, als sie endlich das Haus verlassen konnten, dass er mit einem Gefühl, ähnlich dem eines Verlierers nach einer Schlacht, verließ. Beim Herausgehen hatte er noch de Wardes fils mit der koketten Brünetten, die vorher mit Raoul getanzt hatte, gesehen, der junge Graf hatte ihm verschwörerisch zugezwinkert und ihn so an die Verabredung für den nächsten Tag erinnert. Die Stimmung Mordaunt wurde noch schlechter, soweit das überhaupt möglich war.

Sobald d'Artagnan und de La Fère wieder allein waren, Raoul hatte betrübt den Engländern hinterher gesehen und war dann wieder zu den Tanzenden gegangen, sprach d'Artagnan leise seinen Jugendgefährten an:  
„Habe ich eben richtig vernommen, dass der Graf den Puritaner aus dem Haus geworfen hat oder versagen meine Kenntnisse der englischen Sprache?"  
Ruhig und bedächtig nickte der Graf.  
„Ihr habt richtig gehört. Ich schlage vor, wir wenden uns nun an den Grafen." Mit diesen Worten erhob er sich und zusammen mit d'Artagnan drängte er sich solange an den ausladenden Röcken der Damen vorbei, bis er plötzlich vor de Wardes stand, der, wahrscheinlich zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend, allein stand und nichts tat, weder reden, noch lachen, noch jemanden anschauen. Er fuhr zusammen, als die beiden Freunde vor ihm auftauchten, fasste sich aber rasch und lächelte ihnen zu.  
„Ihr saht aus, als wäret Ihr in Gedanken weit weg gewesen", bemerkte d'Artagnan. Unbekümmert winkte der Graf ab. „Das schien nur so. Wollten die Herren zu mir?"  
„Es ist eher so, dass wir auf Euch getroffen sind", warf Athos mit der ihm eigenen vornehmen Sicherheit ein, „wir suchten den jungen Monsieur Mordaunt, können ihn aber nicht finden. Vielleicht habt Ihr ihn gesehen?" Stirnrunzelnd blickte der Graf auf die beiden Herren, er hatte doch gesehen, dass diese sich von Mordaunt verabschiedet hatten. Wollten sie ihn zum Narren halten?  
„Monsieur Mordaunt hat die Gesellschaft bereits verlassen", entgegnete er und versuchte, seiner Stimme den verächtlichen und erzürnten Klang bei der Erwähnung des Namens des Puritaners zu nehmen, was nur mangelhaft gelang.  
„Oh, das tut uns leid. Nun, vielleicht werden wir ihn an einem anderen Tag treffen."  
„Das wünsche ich für Euch auch." De Wardes zögerte einen Moment, dann fuhr er fort:  
„Es ist so, dass man manche Menschen nicht treffen sollte, selbst wenn man wollte. Und zuweilen ist es besser, wenn man sich gewisse Leute fern hält, damit diese sich einem nicht nähern können." Nun war es an den beiden Herren, die Augenbrauen hoch zu ziehen, während de Wardes schon wieder von anderer Seite in Anspruch genommen wurde.

„Verrückt, die ganze Sippschaft", dachte d'Artagnan zum wiederholten Male in den letzten Tagen und diesen Gedanken konnte sein väterlicher Freund ihm am Gesicht ablesen. Er hatte die Worte des Grafen ebenfalls nicht in dem von de Wardes gewünschten Sinne verstanden, was ihm auch niemand übel nehmen konnte, doch de Wardes fühlte sich nach dieser orakelhaften Warnung erleichtert, er hatte getan, was er konnte, um die Musketiere zu schützen.

In de La Fère erwachte der Wunsch, sich zurück zu ziehen, auch d'Artagnan hatte genug von der Gesellschaft, die, je weiter die Zeit voranschritt, immer lauter wurde. Die Luft war schwül und dumpf, am Boden lagen Brotreste und Athos entdeckte Scherben und einen großen roten Fleck auf dem Teppich. Hier hatte ein Diener vorhin das Geschirr fallen gelassen, der Graf hatte noch das Scheppern im Ohr.

Auf den Sesseln, die die beiden Männer vorher inne gehabt hatten, hatte es sich nun ein Pärchen bequem gemacht, sie küssten sich schamlos, während ein alter Herr ihnen zusah.  
Auf einem breiten, mit rotem Samt bezogenen Stuhl schnarchte hingegossen eine alte, dicke Frau, ein halbleeres Weinglas stand, gehalten von ihrer Hand, auf ihrem hervortretendem Bauch. Zwei junge Burschen versuchten, eine lange, schmale Feder von einem Hut in ihren halbgeöffneten Mund zu schieben und amüsierten sich dabei über alle Maßen.

„Gehen wir", empfahl de La Fère und d'Artagnan nickte zustimmend. Sie kämpften sich zum Tanzraum durch, man klatschte eben, eine Courante hatte geendet. Bevor der Graf seinen Ziehsohn überhaupt ausmachen konnte, kam dieser schon auf ihn zu. Er widersprach nicht, als man ihm sagte, dass man sich zurückziehen wolle.

Obwohl de Wardes fils ganz bestürzt war, dass sie nun aufbrechen wollten, ließen sich die Herren nicht beirren und erschöpft von der ungewohnten Anstrengung einer Gesellschaft brachen sie nach Hause auf.


	9. Chapter 9

**9. Kapitel**

D'Artagnan hatte am nächsten Morgen einige Schwierigkeiten, wieder in den raschen Trott des Arbeitslebens in der Musketierkompanie einzufinden, doch jahrelange Gewohnheit überwand schließlich die Müdigkeit, die ihm der ungewohnte Gesellschaftsabend bei de Wardes fils eingebracht hatte. Zudem war der Leutnant der Musketiere in guter Stimmung, da er noch heute mit Monsieur Mordaunt zusammen treffen sollte.  
Und das hieß für ihn Beförderung in den nächsthöheren Dienstgrad. Während er endlose, scheinbar immer gleiche Berichte abzeichnete und sich die Klagen und Soldforderungen der Musketiere anhörte, sah er sich schon als Hauptmann der Musketiere, eine Aussicht, die ihn sehr beflügelte und ihn die Ärgernisse des Kompanieführens klein erschienen ließ.

Am Nachmittag gewahrte er auf dem Hof des Palais' eine Gruppe Menschen, die keine Musketieruniform trugen. Zu seiner Freude erkannte er Monsieur Mordaunt nebst der jungen Lady sowie Monsieur de La Fère und den Vicomte de Bragelonne.  
Es entging d'Artagnan nicht, dass einige junge Musketiere sich in der Nähe der kleinen Gruppe heftigst vorausgabten, mit ihren Degen angaben und sich gegenseitig kühne Kunststückchen vorführten. Dies war zweifellos Anne zuzuschreiben, die sich sehr hübsch gemacht hatte aber leider die Herren Musketiere keiner Beachtung würdigte.  
Da die dort unten auf ihn warteten, beendete d'Artagnan für heute seine Arbeit und war durch nichts und niemanden aufzuhalten. Auch die Musketiere, die ihm entgegen kamen und ihm dringend Meldung von neuen Unruhen im Volk machen wollten, verwies er an den Hauptmann und kurze Zeit später stand er unten im Hof und begrüßte die drei Herren und die Dame.  
„Ich habe Euch warten lassen", bemerkte er während er Anne flüchtig die Hand küsste, „bitte vergebt mir mein Säumen, ich hatte noch zu tun."  
„Der Dienst geht immer vor", entgegnete Mordaunt, der offenkundig schlechte Laune hatte und diese nicht einmal zu verbergen versuchte. Ein Wink von Monsieur de La Fère bezeigte d'Artagnan den Grund dafür: Raoul tauschte ständig vielsagende Blicke mit Anne und deren Wangen waren leicht gerötet, sobald sie den jungen Vicomte nur ansah.  
Um Mordaunt davon abzulenken, wandte sich d'Artagnan zum Gehen wobei er sprach: „Ich denke, ich zeige Euch erst einmal die Fechthalle. Wir müssen nur ein paar Schritte gehen, dann seht Ihr, Monsieur, eine Fechthalle, die tatsächlich einzigartig in ihrer Art hier in Paris ist. Es wird Euch zweifellos gefallen." Ob er wollte oder nicht, Mordaunt musste sich dem Leutnant anschließen und da Anne mit Raoul und dem Comte de la Fère hinter ihm lief, hatte er sie nicht einmal im Blick.  
Das Einzige, was ihn tröstete, war die Tatsache, dass der Comte noch dabei war, so dass sie nichts miteinander reden konnten, was nur für sie beide bestimmt war. Der Comte de La Fère allerdings achtete nicht im Geringsten auf das, was die beiden jungen Menschen miteinander redeten. Ihm war sehr wohl aufgefallen, wie Mordaunt den Vicomte gemustert hatte und er war nicht der Mann, der seinen Sohn einfach in sein Unglück laufen ließ. Sobald es nötig war, würde er seinem Sohn auch verbieten, sich mit der jungen Lady zu treffen, da er Mordaunt durchaus zutraute, im Überschwange seiner offenkundigen Eifersucht auch vor Gewalt nicht zurückzuschrecken.  
Andererseits tat ihm der junge Mordaunt beinahe leid, wenn er auch nicht wusste, woher diese weiche Regung kam. Immerhin wirkte der Puritaner nicht wie ein Mensch, der sich nicht zur Wehr setzen konnte, auch war er wenig vertrauenerweckend, besonders wenn man bedachte, dass er aus England kam und auf Befehl Mazarins überwacht werden sollte. Und dennoch fühlte sich der Comte de La Fère aus irgendeinem Grunde ihm gegenüber befangen und hätte ihm liebend gerne etwas Gutes getan. Die gleiche Regung war es auch gewesen, die de Wardes père dazu bewogen hatte, Mordaunt das Bild seiner Mutter zu schenken, aber davon wusste der Comte de La Fère selbstverständlich nichts.

Nachdem man den Hof überquert hatte, vorbei an Musketieren, die bereitwillig Platz machten, sobald sie den Leutnant oder die Dame gewahrten, gelangte die kleine Gruppe an ein hohes Haus, vor dessen Eingang ganze Heerscharen von Höflingen, Musketieren und Lakaien wimmelten.

Das Haus war langgestreckt und wies unter dem Satteldach eine Reihe kleiner, offener Fenster auf, aus denen Rufe und Degengeklirr hinausdrangen.  
Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis es der kleinen Gruppe gelang, sich bis zum Eingang vorzukämpfen. An der Tür standen Edelleute, die unter Rufen zwei Männer anfeuerten, die einen wilden Fechtkampf aufführten und den Beifall der Menge offensichtlich genossen.  
Auch die Gäste aus England, Anne und Mordaunt, waren von diesem Schauspiel fasziniert und Raoul nutzte die Gelegenheit, Anne zärtlich an der Hand berühren, damit sie sich von dem Anblick lösen konnte. Sie zog dann auch Mordaunt mit und gemeinsam begaben sie sich nach dem Betreten der Halle zu ihrem linken Ende.  
Es war warm und stickig drinnen, obwohl alle Fenster geöffnet waren. An den Wänden und in den Ecken befanden Ständer, in denen zerbrochene und ganze Degen steckten, außerdem lagen überall verstreut durchgeschwitzte Westen und Jacken, die als Schutzkleidung gedacht waren.  
Sie kamen an einem Mann vorbei, dem gerade der Degen zerbrochen war und Anne roch den beißenden Schweiß, der von ihm ausging. Dieser Geruch stand ihr noch in der Nase, als sie bei Monsieur d'Artagnan angekommen war, der mit einem älteren Mann sprach, dessen Wams über dem Herzen das Zeichen der Königslilie zierte. Dieser war einer der Fechtmeister, wie d'Artagnan erläuterte und nebenbei für die Wartung der Halle verantwortlich.  
„Wir können hier gerne fechten und Monsieur du Farges, der Fechtmeister, stellt uns auch Schutzkleidung zur Verfügung, denn es soll ja keiner zu Schaden kommen", erklärte d'Artagnan, dem die dumpfe Luft wenig auszumachen schien.  
Es war offenkundig, dass der Leutnant sich oft hier aufhielt, denn er kannte die Halle ausgezeichnet und wusste auch, wo man gute Degen herbekommen konnte, da Anne keinen eigenen besaß. Allerdings war dies unnötig, da Raoul ihr seine Waffe gerne zur Verfügung stellte.  
„Ihr könnt fechten, Mademoiselle?", erkundigte sich der Comte de la Fère bei ihr, da sie die Waffe Raouls prüfend in der Hand wog und einige Paraden vollführte.  
„Oh gewiss, man ist als Frau seines Lebens nicht sicher, wenn man nicht einigermaßen geschickt mit dem Degen umzugehen weiß. Ich kann fechten, reiten und schießen und werde mich besonders im Fechten auch weiterhin vervollkommnen. John-Francis ist ein strenger Lehrmeister gewesen." Sie lächelte ihrem Pflegebruder zu, der das Lächeln nicht unbefangen erwiderte konnte, da er immer noch verstimmt und eifersüchtig war. So wurde seinerseits nur eine klägliche Grimasse daraus.  
„Wo habt Ihr denn fechten gelernt?", erkundigte sich de La Fère nun bei dem jungen Mann im Bestreben, mit diesem eine gewöhnliche Unterhaltung anzuknüpfen.  
„Ich hatte in England verschiedene Lehrmeister, die mir alle möglichen Finten verraten konnten. Man sagte mir, ich sei ein großes Talent und riet mir, Fechtmeister zu werden, doch ich lehnte das ab. Ich denke, dieser Stand ist etwas ganz Eigenes, aber nichts für mich. Mir bleiben auch so noch genug Gelegenheiten, zu fechten und mich in dieser Kunst zu üben." Mordaunt beobachtete mit finsterem Gesicht, wie der Vicomte eine Weste nahm und Anne half, diese anzulegen. Anne trug heute ein einfach und gerade geschnittenes Kleid, ohne weite Ärmel oder große Kragen, damit sie mitfechten konnte. Dass sie zuließ, dass Raoul ihr beim Ankleiden half, etwas, was sonst Mordaunt tat, verdross diesen noch mehr.  
„Nun, meine Herren", rief sie de La Fère und d'Artagnan zu, „wer ist bereit, mit mir einen Gang zu wagen? Nur zu, ich erwarte keine Zurückhaltung!" Sie hieb mit Raouls Degen kräftig in die Luft, so dass es pfiff und ging in Fechtstellung.  
Mit einem Blick verständigten sich die beiden Freunde und der Comte de La Fère zückte seinen Degen und trat seiner „Gegnerin" gegenüber. Sie griff sofort an.

Mordaunt, Raoul und d'Artagnan hatten sich zur Seite gestellt und verfolgten von dort den Kampf. Sie schlug sich wacker, wenn man auch erkennen konnte, dass de La Fère sie schonte und offenbar zauderte, eine Frau anzugreifen, aber sie fochten beide formvollendet und schön.  
„Sie führt eine ausgezeichnete Klinge", bemerkte d'Artagnan, dem ein gutes Gefecht immer Vergnügen bereitete, „erlaubt mir, Euch ein Kompliment zu machen, Monsieur Mordaunt. Hat Euer Vater darauf gedrungen, dass Ihr so gute Fechtlehrer bekommt?"  
„Ich habe keinen Vater mehr", entgegnete Mordaunt, der nun, da Anne nicht mehr mit Raoul redete, etwas gelöster wirkte. „Meine Pflegeeltern haben sich um meine Ausbildung gekümmert und als ich die Waffe einigermaßen sicher führte, durfte ich meine Kenntnisse Anne mitteilen. Ihre Eltern sind meine Pflegeeltern."  
D'Artagnan schwieg einen Moment und betrachtete mit einer Art von Anteilnahme Mordaunt, der so tat als bemerke er diesen Blick nicht.  
„Und Eure Mutter?", mischte sich Raoul ein, dadurch anzeigend, dass er dem Gespräch gefolgt war. Mordaunt bedachte ihn mit einem hochmütigen Blick.  
„Sie ist vor zwanzig Jahren auf tragische Weise ums Leben gekommen. Ich habe sie kaum gekannt, genauso wenig wie meinen Vater. Meine Pflegeeltern mussten mir die Familie ersetzen und haben sich auch sehr darum bemüht." Der junge Mann zuckte mit den Schultern. „Man kann auch ohne Familie leben, wenn man nie etwas anderes gekannt hat."  
Mit gemischten Gefühlen lauschte d'Artagnan diesen Worten. Er selber hatte auch keine Familie, da er mit Leib und Seele Soldat war, doch wenn er das innige Verhältnis zwischen Athos und Raoul beobachtete, verspürte er durchaus manchmal eine Art von Neid und ein Gefühl, als hätte er etwas sehr Schönes im Leben verpasst. Nun zu hören, wie sich Mordaunt eher abschätzig über solche Dinge äußerte, ärgerte ihn, gleichzeitig aber musste er notgedrungen Verständnis für den Puritaner aufbringen.  
D'Artagnan brannte darauf, diese Neuigkeit Athos zu erzählen und von diesem zu hören, was er darüber dachte. Auch außerhalb des Auftrags von Mazarin nötigte ihm der junge Puritaner inzwischen ein gewisses Interesse ab.

Inzwischen versuchte Anne den Grafen de La Fère zu entwaffnen, was ihr nicht gelang, da er sich immer geschickt von ihrer Waffe lösen konnte. Mordaunt bemerkte das nicht ohne Verwunderung. Er hatte geglaubt, der Comte sei behäbiger und nicht mehr so geschickt, da er ihn älter als fünfzig Jahre einschätzte. Offenbar aber waren die Fähigkeiten des Grafen immer noch ungebrochen und er verfügte über eine große Kraft und Behändigkeit.  
Gleichzeitig ließen die beiden Gegner schließlich voneinander ab. Sie atmeten schwer und grüßten sich höflich mit den Degen, wobei sie einander zulächelten. Anne ließ den Degen unter lautem Scheppern fallen und musste sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht streichen und ihre Frisur, die sie mithilfe von Nadeln gebändigt hatte, neu richten.  
Mordaunt trat zu ihr, bückte sich und hob den Degen auf, der auf dem Boden noch ein Stück gerollt war.  
„Monsieur", wandte er sich an de La Fère, der eben zu den anderen gehen wollte und an seiner Fechtweste nestelte, „bitte überlasst mir Euren Degen." Er streckte seine freie Hand aus und der Graf reichte ihm seine Waffe und ging zu den anderen, die ihn und Anne, die auch hinzugekommen war, mit Komplimenten über ihr Können überschütteten. Mordaunt blieb dort, wo Anne und de La Fère gefochten hatten und rief:  
„Heda, Vicomte! Fangt auf!" Er warf dem überraschten Raoul den Degen zu, doch dieser bestand zu Mordaunts großem Missvergnügen diese Übung, denn er fing die Waffe geschickt auf und trat ruhig und anmutig auf seinen Gegner zu.  
Hilfsbereit kam Anne hinzu, um den beiden jungen Herren beim Anlegen der Schutzkleidung behilflich zu sein.  
„Ich weiß, dass Ihr besser fechtet als er", murmelte sie Mordaunt zu, während sie an einem der Verschlüsse seiner Weste nestelte. „Bitte schont ihn, Ihr müsst niemandem etwas beweisen und habt es daher nicht nötig." Doch ihr Pflegebruder erwiderte nichts, er erweckte eher den Anschein als hätte er ihre Worte nicht einmal vernommen. Nachdem sie auch Raoul behilflich gewesen war, aber nicht mit diesen gesprochen hatte, da Mordaunt sie nicht aus den Augen ließ, zog sie sich aus der Reichweite der beiden Kontrahenten zurück und stellte sich neben d'Artagnan und den Comte de La Fère.  
Der Leutnant hatte die kurze Zeit, die sie allein gewesen waren, genutzt, um leise den Grafen von dem, was er gehört hatte, zu berichten.  
„Ein Waisenkind?", hatte der Graf erstaunt erwidert und auf d'Artagnans bestätigendes Nicken: „Dann kann man ihm nur Mitleid entgegen bringen, denn das Edelste, was es auf Erden geben kann, fehlt ihm: Die Liebe seiner Eltern. Bedauern wir ihn, d'Artagnan, denn das Schicksal hat ihm vieles vorenthalten."  
„Monsieur", entgegnete d'Artagnan, „ich bedauere ihn, doch kann ich nicht sagen, dass mir das Wissen um seine elternlose Kindheit ihn mir angenehmer macht."  
„Weil Ihr nie Kinder hattet", gab Athos darauf zurück und d'Artagnan wurde einer Antwort enthoben, denn nun trat Anne zu ihnen. Sie wandten sich nun alle zu den beiden jungen Männern, die sich flüchtig grüßten und sich dann aufeinander stürzten als handle es sch um ein wirkliches Duell.  
Einige Musketiere, die in der Nähe ihre Übungen abgehalten hatten wurden auch aufmerksam und traten näher um zu sehen, welcher der beiden gewinnen würde. D'Artagnan als ihr Leutnant bemerkte das sehr wohl, hinderte seine Männer aber nicht – ein guter Kampf war für jeden lehrreich. Und dass die beiden jungen Leute gut kämpften, war für jeden ersichtlich. Raoul focht elegant, mit wunderschönen Bewegungen und Paraden, die das Herz eines jeden Fechters erfreuten. Mordaunt focht ebenfalls gewandt, sehr schnell und voller List, seine Paraden kamen rasch und sicher, es war eine Freude, ihnen zuzusehen.  
Hatte Monsieur de La Fère anfangs mit Sorge dem Kampf zugesehen, beruhigte er sich jetzt schnell. Sein Sohn schlug sich wacker und Mordaunt, der trotz seiner unverhohlenen Eifersucht wusste, dass er den Vicomte schlecht vor aller Augen erdolchen konnte, focht sauber und ohne Tücke.  
„Monsieur Mordaunt ist Euer Ziehbruder?", wandte sich d'Artagnan nun an Anne, da er darauf brannte, mehr von ihr über Mordaunt zu erfahren, denn es dünkte ihm leichter, von einer Frau unterrichtet zu werden als von dem verschlossenen Mordaunt.  
„Er hat es Euch gesagt?", fragte sie zurück und riss sich vom Anblick der beiden kämpfenden Männer los. „Ja, es ist wahr, er ist mein Pflegebruder. Er kam zu uns, kurz bevor ich geboren wurde. Ein Priester aus Kingston hat ihn uns übergeben, da er zu alt war, als dass er sich um einen Dreijährigen hätte kümmern können. Meine Eltern haben sich seiner angenommen. Seinen Vater hat er nie gekannt, seine Mutter nur wenige Male gesehen." Sie musterte den Comte de La Fère, der gedankenverloren zu den beiden jungen Männern blickte. Mit dem sicheren Instinkt einer Frau erriet sie, dass der Graf Mordaunt bedauerte, denn dass dieser seinen Sohn liebte, war nicht zu übersehen. Mordaunt aber, der eine solche Liebe nie erfahren hatte, tat ihm nun leid und da Mitleid immer ein Interesse in sich birgt, versuchte sie, den Grafen bei dieser Regung an Mordaunt zu fesseln. Immerhin gehörte auch das zu ihrem inoffiziellen Auftrag – Cromwell erwartete von ihr, dass sie ihren Pflegebruder bei seiner Suche nach den Mördern seiner Mutter unterstützte, gleichzeitig sollte sie ihn aber auch bremsen, falls er die Herrschaft über sich verlor.  
„Es ist John-Francis immer sehr hart angekommen, dass er seine richtigen Eltern nie kennen lernen konnte," fuhr sie fort, „denn leider ist es meiner Familie nie gelungen, ihm das Gefühl zu geben, er sei zu uns zugehörig. Er hat es nie gelernt, uns als seine Familie zu sehen, wenn auch ich mich sehr gut mit ihm verstehe. Später hat es dann keine Rolle mehr für ihn gespielt, da er durch seine Arbeit genug beschäftigt war."  
„Welcher Art von Arbeit geht Monsieur Mordaunt denn nach?", fragte d'Artagnan beiläufig, ohne aber eine gewisse Anspannung verbergen zu können, was Anne nicht entging.  
„Oh, er… er steht im Dienste Englands und ist Offizier in der Armee", erwiderte sie, den Blick auf den Vicomte und Mordaunt gerichtet, als würde sie die prüfenden Blicke des Leutnants nicht bemerken. Dieser war von ihrer knappen Antwort überrascht.  
„Er ist Offizier? Tatsächlich? Dann sind wir gewissermaßen im Rang gleichgestellt?"  
„So kann man es sehen. Zu meinem Bedauern kann ich Euch nicht sagen, welchem französischen Dienstagrad seiner entsprechen würde"sagte sie mit leichtem Erröten und brach dann gewaltsam die Unterhaltung ab, indem sie vorgab, dem Kampf mit ungeteilter Aufmerksamkeit zu folgen. Mit heftigen Attacken trieb Mordaunt den jungen Vicomte vor sich her, der aber geduldig in Deckung blieb und sich scheinbar willenlos verfolgen ließ.  
Mit einem anerkennenden Pfiff durch die Zähne kommentierte d'Artagnan die Taktik des Vicomtes und de La Fère war sichtlich stolz auf Bragelonne, der sich nicht reizen ließ sondern solange mit sich spielen lassen würde, bis sein Gegner eine falsche Bewegung machte. Zu aller Überraschung aber verlor Mordaunt plötzlich die Lust, sprang einige Schritte zurück und zog die Schutzmaske vom Kopf.  
„Vielen Dank, Monsieur, dies war ein sehr lehrreicher Gang." Mit einer Grimasse, die ein Lächeln sein sollte, reichte er Raoul die Hand, die dieser ebenfalls nur gezwungen höflich ergriff.  
„Aber, aber, Monsieur!", rief d'Artagnan dem sichtlich erschöpften Mordaunt zu, „nun könnt Ihr Euch nicht einmal für eine Revanche verabreden, da weder Ihr noch Monsieur le Vicomte aufgegeben haben."  
„Es lag durchaus nicht in meienr Absicht, mich um Sieg und Niederlage zu schlagen, es handelte schließlich nur eine Übung", entgegnete Mordaunt hochfahrend und der Leutnant wusste wieder, weshalb ihm der Engländer schon beim ersten Sehen unangenehm gewesen war. Es hätte eine peinliche Situation entstehen können, wenn nicht de La Fère, nachdem er ausgiebig seinen Ziehsohn gelobt hätte, in diesem Moment zu der kleinen Gruppe getreten wäre.  
„Messieurs, Mademoiselle, ich denke, wir haben uns nun genugsam vorausgabt. Vielleicht wollen die Herrschaften eine Kleinigkeit zu sich nehmen?" Sichtlich erfreut beeilten sich alle, zuzusagen und nun wieder im besten Einvernehmen begab man sich zu dem Quartier de La Fères, welches dieser mit Bragelonne während des Aufenthaltes in Paris bewohnte.

Wie zwei fröhliche Kinder liefen Anne und Raoul vorne, den Comte an ihrer Seite, der ihrem unbekümmerte Geplauder über verschiedene Fechtstile und andere Kampfarten lauschte, während sich d'Artagnan und Mordaunt, da sie beide bestrebt waren, etwas über den jeweils anderen herauszufinden, langsamer nebeneinander hergingen. Es war inzwischen kühl geworden und die Sonne, obwohl sie noch hoch stand, sandte ihre bleichen Strahlen ohne Wärme auf die Erde. Die Hände tief in den Taschen vergraben, eilten die Bürger und Handwerker durch die Gassen und wichen scheu beiseite, wenn sie den Leutnant der Musketiere erkannten.  
„Verzeiht diese möglicherweise naiv erscheinende Frage, Monsieur le lieutenant, gehe ich recht in der Annahme, dass der Ruf der Musketiere größer und besser ist als der anderer Garden?", fragte Mordaunt und wischte sich, noch immer vom Fechten etwas erhitzt, über das verschwitzte Gesicht. „Denn wie mir auffällt, schlagen alle Menschen einen Bogen und sobald nur von ferne eine Patrouille Musketiere auftaucht, beeilen sich die meisten, auszuweichen. Wie ist das zu erklären?"  
„Es ist wahr, Monsieur Mordaunt, die Musketiere sind berühmt und gefürchtet. Viele von ihnen haben sich im letzten Krieg erfolgreich geschlagen und auch in Paris sind wir, als Leibgarde des Königs, hoch angesehen."  
„Dies ist mir bereits am Tag meiner Ankunft hier aufgefallen. Lady und ich waren unterwegs und eine Menschenansammlung, in deren Nähe wir uns befanden, zerstreute sich in Windeseile, als eine Patrouille Musketiere herankam. Wenn ich mich nicht täusche, wart Ihr es auch, der sie anführte, Monsieur."  
„Ja, ich erinnere mich. Es geschieht sehr häufig, dass sich Menschen in Luft aufzulösen scheinen, soabld wir uns nähern", bemerkte d'Artagnan und überlegte dabei fieberhaft, warum dieser Mordaunt ausgerechnet davon gesprochen hatte. Wollte er wissen, ob er, d'Artagnan, sich daran erinnerte, dass sie den Reden Gesetzloser gelauscht hatten? Vielleicht war es eine geheime Drohung, die er nicht verstand. Oder es waren wirklich nur harmlos dahingesprochene Worte gewesen. Doch daran mochte d'Artagnan nicht glauben. Sein Misstrauen gegen den Engländer war groß und seine Überzeugung, dass dieser, in welcher Weise auch immer, etwas mit der Fronde zu tun hatte, war kaum noch zu erschüttern.  
„Ihr müsst wissen", meinte Mordaunt, ohne eine Ahnung zu haben, welchen Verdacht er mit seiner Frage in d'Artagnan genährt hatte, „dass mir die Musketiere außerordentlich interessant sind, da ich selber militärische Erfahrung habe, wenn auch nur im beschränkten Maße. Die Leitung einer stehenden Kompanie ist sicherlich nicht zu vergleichen mit der Führung einer Kompanie in einem Feldzug, die Schwierigkeiten dürften hier auf einer ganz anderen Ebene stehen, habe ich Recht?"  
„Durchaus, durchaus, Monsieur Mordaunt", stimmte d'Artagnan zu, wobei er rasch nachdachte, „die Führung ist ein anstrengendes Geschäft, als Leutnant habe ich natürlich nicht den Oberbefehl, doch bleiben mir die Ärgernisse des Soldatenlebens keineswegs erspart."  
„Es erstaunt mich, dass ein Mann wie Ihr, mit Eurem Ansehen und Eurer Erfahrung, noch nicht einen höheren Rang bekleidet", schmeichelte Mordaunt.  
„Oh, was denkt Ihr… Ein solcher Posten ist immer mit allerlei Intrigen und Spielchen am Hofe verbunden, da zählt es nicht nach Ansehen und Erfahrung, wie Ihr so schön sagtet." Aber durch Euch, mein Lieber, werde ich vielleicht bald den Posten erhalten, über den wir gerade sprechen', fügte d'Artagnan für sich hinzu und ein Lächeln ging über seine Züge, was Mordaunt aber, da es vom Schnurrbart verdeckt war, nicht wahrnahm.  
„Ihr als Leutnant müsst Euch doch wunderbar in allen Bereichen dieser Kompanie auskennen und, wie ich schon sagte, diese Leibgarde nötigt mir ein nicht geringes Interesse ab. Meint Ihr, es wäre möglich, Monsieur, dass ich etwas mehr Einblick erhalte, als es für die meisten Leuten üblich ist? Ihr habt Recht", warf Mordaunt hastig ein, als er die Veränderung in d'Artagnans Gesichtszügen wahrnahm, „doch versteht mich nicht falsch, mein Anliegen ist lediglich, zu verstehen, wie eine solche Garde funktioniert und auch, ein wenig zu ergründen, wie sie ihren Ruf so erfolgreich zu wahren versteht."  
Verzweifelt versuchte d'Artagnan, die wahren Absichten hinter diesen recht fadenscheinigen Begründungen zu erkennen und betete, dass er keinen Fehler beging, als er, wenn auch zögerlich, Mordaunt die Erlaubnis erteile, in den nächsten Tagen vorbeizukommen, um das Treiben der Musketiere näher kennen zu lernen. Mordaunt selbst war höchst zufrieden mit sich, da es ihm so erstaunlich leicht möglich gewesen war, sich den Musketieren zu nähern, so dass es hoffentlich auch nicht zu lange dauerte, bís er etwas über die Geschichte und Vergangenheit einiger ganz bestimmter Musketiere erfuhr.  
Inzwischen war man bei Monsieur de La Fère angekommen und alle waren erleichtert, sich drinnen am von Grimaud, dem Diener des Grafen, bereits entzündeten Kamin wärmen zu können, denn es war draußen immer kälter geworden.  
Gleich darauf teilte Grimaud mit, dass angerichtet worden sei, wenn er auch die Suppe deutlich hatte strecken müssen, denn auf solch einen großen Besuch war er nicht eingestellt gewesen, am wenigsten aber auf die Dame, die er mit einiger Verwunderung betrachtete. Doch als gutgeschulter Diener, der sich aus lauter Gehorsam sogar das Sprechen abgewöhnt hatte, trug er schweigsam und höflich vom Gemüse und Fleisch auf und reichte den Herrschaften Brot. Während der Mahlzeit blieb man stumm, nur Raouls Augen sprachen beredter als sein Mund es vermocht hätte und Anne, der diese Blicke galten, wurde ständig rot wie eine Kirsche. Zu ihrem Glück bemerkte ihr eifersüchtiger Pflegebruder nichts von diesem stillen Zwiegespräch, da er von Stolz über sein gelungenes Gespräch mit d'Artagnan beinahe trunken war und vor lauter freudiger Erwartung mehr aß, als es bei ihm üblich war. Alle waren entzückt, als Grimaud, eine Flasche und ein Tuch in der Hand, nach dem recht großzügigen Mahl, herumging und jedem Wein anbot.  
„Nur nicht zu sparsam, lieber Grimaud!", rief d'Artagnan und streckte als Erster dem Diener sein Glas entgegen, „wir haben gut gegessen, besser, als es früher bei uns üblich war und am Wein brauchst du nun auch nicht mehr knausern!" Gemächlich kam Grimaud dieser Aufforderung nach und schenkte jedem von dem Wein an, aber jedes Glas nur halbvoll, da eine Karaffe mit Wasser auf dem Tisch stand, falls jemand noch mehr Durst hatte und sein Getränk etwas strecken wollte. D'Artagnan belustigte sich sehr über diese Sparsamkeit des Dieners, der aber unerschütterlich um den Tisch herumging und am Ende Mordaunt die Flasche hinhielt. Ohne ihn zu beachten, hob dieser sein Glas und sah erst auf, als Grimaud einen Schritt näher zu ihm treten musste, da es ihm sonst nicht möglich war, das Glas zu füllen.  
Sobald der Diener aber auch nur einen Blick in das Gesicht des jungen Mannes getan hatte, erbleichte er und schloss entsetzt die Augen. Erstaunt richtete sich Mordaunt auf und de La Fère, dem die Gemütsregung des Dieners nicht entgangen war, fragte diesen streng: „Grimaud?" Dieser riss sich zusammen, als er dieses eine Wort hörte, als enthielte es eine ganze Standpauke und goss nun mit ruhiger Miene ein, doch er konnte weder Moradunt noch de La Fère täuschen. Seine Hand zitterte und einige Tropfen Wein rannen über Mordaunts Hand, woraufhin Grimaud schnell über die Haut wischte. Dann zog sich Grimaud zurück und Mordaunt wandte sich schulterzuckend wieder der Unterhaltung am Tisch zu, da d'Artagnan für alle Anwesenden höchst amüsante Hofgeschichten auftischte. Nur der Graf blieb vorerst ein wenig nachdenklich, da es sonst nicht seines Dieners Art war, vor Gästen zu erschrecken und Wein zu verschütten. Doch tat er das rasch ab – sein Diener wurde alt und seltsam, wenn er sich so etwas noch öfter zuschulden kommen ließe, hätte er die längste Zeit dem Comte gedient.

Man blieb bis zum Abend in der ungezwungenen Gesellschaft des Grafen de La Fère, der, wenn er auch nur einige Herbergszimmer zur Vefügung hatte, die Gastfreundschaft eines Fürsten aufwies, seine Gäste unterhielt, sie beköstigte und für einen äußerst angenehmen Nachmittag sorgte. Wie sehr unterschied sich dieser Abend doch von der lauten Feier bei Monsieur de Wardes, die in Ausschweifung und Unordnung geendigt hatte. Sogar Mordaunt, der am liebsten auf menschliche Nähe verzichtete, tat es leid, gehen zu müssen und er und Anne ließen sich nur zu gern das Versprechen abnehmen, sich bald wieder sehen zu lassen. Raouls Handkuss für Anne fiel inniger aus als es gewöhnlich der Fall ist und zutiefst befriedigt von diesem Abend begaben sich der Leutnant sowie Mordaunt mit Anne nach Hause. Ein Stück weit hatten sie noch den gleichen Weg und als sich Mordaunt beim Leutnant verabschiedete, erinnerte er diesen noch einmal vorsorglich an sein Versprechen, dass er sich bei den Musketieren einmal blicken lassen dürfe. Von da an war der Zauber des schönen Abends gebrochen und d'Artagnan kam recht besorgt zu Hause an, während Anne und Mordaunt schweigsam aber beschwingten Schrittes zu ihrer Unterkunft gingen, wo Anne berauscht vom Wein und in Erinnerung an die schmachtenden Blicken des Vicomtes sofort ins Bett ging.

Für Mordaunt hingegen war der Abend noch nicht zu Ende, wenn er auch nicht die geringste Neigung verspürte, sich de Wardes fils auszusetzen, der ihn mitten in der Nacht abholen wollte zu etwas, was Mordaunt immer noch nicht begriffen hatte. Der Tag war zu anstrengend gewesen und es war zuviel auf ihn eingestürmt, als dass er sich das Ganze noch einmal in Ruhe durch den Kopf hätte gehen lassen können. Was ein Glück für Monsieur de Wardes war, denn hätte Mordaunt erfasst, was der junge, lebenshungrige Graf ihm vorgeschlagen hatte, so hätte er energisch und entsetzt abgelehnt und ihn möglicherweise noch zum Duell gefordert, welches Monsieur de Wardes fils, der genau soviel Talent wie sein Vater im Fechten besaß, auf keinen Fall heil hätte überstehen können.  
Doch diese Muße war ihm nicht gegeben und seufzend griff er nach einem langen Mantel und seinem Degen, als pünktlich um elf Uhr abends de Wardes vor der Tür stand.  
Wie üblich strahlte er voll Munterkeit und begrüßte seinen Freund mit einem zu lauten Wortschwall:  
"Mein lieber Mordaunt, ich kann Euch gar nicht sagen, wie sehr ich mich freue, dass Ihr zugesagt habt. Das hätte ich Euch, ehrlich gesagt, erst gar nicht zugetraut, aber ich wusste gleich, das Ihr genug Schneid dafür aufbringt, nicht wahr? Es ist ja auch nichts weiter dabei. Seid Ihr fertig? Dann können wir ja losgehen. Es ist nicht weit, müsst Ihr wissen, ich kenne genug Schleichwege und dergleichen, ein par Hinterhöfe, durch einen Hauseingang hinein und dann wieder hinaus und schon werden wir da sein." Er nahm den Puritaner am Arm und führte ihn aus dem Haus und dann durch die dunklen Straßen.  
„Ihr seid doch bewaffnet, hoffe ich? Paris ist gefährlich, wie Ihr sehr wohl wisst und ich könnte es nicht ertragen, wenn Ihr überfallen und ermordet werdet, das würde Euch den Aufenthalt in Paris doch viel zu sehr verleiden, meint Ihr nicht auch?" De Wardes stockte einen Moment, runzelte die Stirn und dachte darüber nach, was er gerade gesagt hatte. Nach einem kurzen Moment schien er zu dem Schluss zu kommen, dass besser zu übergehen, da auch Mordaunt nicht reagierte und fuhr fort:  
„An das Geld habt Ihr doch hoffentlich auch gedacht, man sollte bei diesen Gelegenheiten nicht allzusehr knausern, es lohnt sich nicht. Oh, ich weiß", Mordaunt hatte bedrohlich die Stirn gerunzelt, „Ihr Puritaner seid alle geizig, aber Ihr werdet selbst sehr rasch bemerken, dass es bei dieser Gelegenheit klüger ist, ein wenig mehr auszugeben, als dass man gewisse Dinge", de Wardes lachte albern, „nicht… bekommt. Oh, nun müssen wir hier einbiegen. Seht Ihr das Haus, das sich zwischen die anderen beiden großen drängt? Da müssen wir hinein. Es wird Euch gefallen." Wie von selbst beschleunigten sich de Wardes' Schritte und wohl oder übel musste sich Mordaunt dem anpassen.  
„Hinein ins Vergnügen, mein Lieber!", rief de Wardes, sprühend vor guter Laune und schob Mordaunt in das Haus hinein. Drinnen war es dunkel, stickig und warm. Von weitem, gedämpft durch eine Tür hörten sie Kneipenlärm. Mordaunt verhielt seinen Schritt und de Wardes, der das nicht bemerkt hatte, prallte gegen ihn.  
„Was ist, warum bleibt Ihr stehen?", fragte er ärgerlich.  
„Was ist das hier?", erkundigte sich Mordaunt. „Hier ist doch gar nichts. Wolltet Ihr mich in die Irre führen? Ist das eine Falle?"  
„Nein, verfluchter Puritaner, stellt doch endlich Euer Misstrauen gegen mich ein!" Aufgebracht packte de Wardes ihn am Ärmel und führte ihn den dunklen Korridor entlang, bis sie an eine Tür kamen. Durch die Ritzen im Holz und den Spalt am Boden fiel Licht auf den Korridor, der mit Holz verkleidet war. Die Luft in diesem schmalen Gang war abgestanden und schmeckte schal.  
„Hört zu, Monsieur, wir werden jetzt beide hier eintreten, dann gehe ich vor und Ihr haltet Euch dicht hinter mir, verstanden? Es wird drinnen sehr voll sein, Ihr werdet angerempelt werden und festgehalten, aber Ihr geht einfach weiter." De Wardes öffnete, nun wieder schwungvoll und heiter, die Tür. Von dem plötzlichen Licht überrascht, blinzelte Mordaunt in den verräucherten Raum und nahm nur als Schatten den Grafen war, der mit festen Schritten zielstrebig den Schankraum des Hauses durchquerte. Menschen aller Art tummelten sich hier, man spielte Karten, man trank, man fluchte und man prügelte sich und zwischen diesen ganzen betrunkenen Gesellen tummelten sich üppige Frauen, die Weinflaschen und Becher zwischen den Tischen und den schwitzenden Männern vorbeibalancierten. Mordaunt entdeckte die blauen Uniformen einiger Musketiere.  
Der Gestank in diesem niedrigen, nur mit kleinen Fenstern versehenen Raum verschlug dem jungen Mann geradezu den Atem. Er musste husten und stolperte gegen die Beine eines baumlangen Kerls, der halb auf einem Stuhl lag und im Arm eine dickliche Brünette mit gekräuselten Haaren und halboffenem Kleid hielt. Dieser erhob sich prompt zu seiner beeindruckenden Größe, wobei er die Dicke wegschubste und stierte nun auf Mordaunt herab.  
„Es tut mir leid,", murmelte Mordaunt und machte, dass er de Wardes wieder einholte, den er im Gedränge fast aus den Augen verloren hatte. Der große Kerl brüllte ihm noch eine Verwünschung hinterher, doch besänftigte die dicke Frau seine Wut sehr bald mit zwitschernden Koseworten. Nach einer Ewigkeit des irren Gedränges, des Schiebens und Schubsens, in dem er kaum wusste, was er tat, gelangte Mordaunt endlich auf die andere Seite des Schankraumes, wo de Wardes ihn erwartete.  
„Was soll das alles?", fragte Mordaunt erschöpft und wischte sich mit einem Taschentuch über das Gesicht. Gleich darauf zuckte er zusammen, als ein Mann irgendwo aufschrie und alsdann einen lästerlichen Fluch folgen ließ.  
„Oh, nehmt es nicht zu schwer, Monsieur", erwiderte de Wardes, während er sich die Rippen rieb, da ihn eine sehr harte Faust dort schmerzhaft, wenn auch versehentlich getroffen hatte. „Wir sind nicht hier, um das zu sehen. Diese gutgehende Wirtschaft ist für gewöhnliche Menschen, wie Ihr deutlich erkennen könnt. Doch für uns, die wir nicht wie alle anderen sind, gibt es noch einige Hinterzimmer." Mit verschwörerischem Grinsen öffnete der Graf eine Tür, die so vollkommen in die Wand eingelassen war, dass Mordaunt sie nicht einmal bemerkt hätte, wenn er Stunden davor gestanden hätte und schob Mordaunt herein. Zum zweiten Male an diesem Abend fand er sich in einem Korridor wieder, der aber immerhin von einer einsamen Kerze auf einem Regal unruhig erleuchtet wurde. Die Stille hier war wohltuend, die Schreie und das Klirren, sowie das plötzlich einsetzende Singen der Gäste war nur noch ein undeutliches Gewirr, unterbrochen von zerbrechendem Glas oder zersplitterndem Holz.  
„Dort entlang!", de Wardes wies zu einer Tür am Ende des Korridors. Der Gang war so eng, das sie hintereiander gehen musste, de Wardes schob Mordaunt geradezu und dieser öffnete zögerlich die Tür.  
Es offenbarte sich ihm hier eine völlig andere Situation. Es war ruhiger in diesem Raum, angenehm warm und vorerst war niemand zu sehen.  
An den Wänden hingen breite Vorhänge, die andere Zimmer zu verdecken schienen, gedämpfte Laute drangen heraus. Aus einer Tür gegenüber trat eine schon ältere Frau, die ganz offentsichtlich bestrebt war, ihre einstige Schönheit wieder zu beleben. Ihre roten Haare waren zu zahllosen Löckchen gebrannt und ihr Ausschnitt war so großzügig, dass man die Brustspitzen sah. Als Mordaunt das entdeckte, wurde er schamrot und senkte den Blick. Der Frau entging das nicht, doch sie wandte sich mit freudigem Lächeln an de Wardes.  
„Mein Lieber, dass Ihr mein bescheidenes Haus endlich wieder beehrt, freut mich wirklich außerordentlich! Sagt, wo habt Ihr solange gesteckt?" Sie kam heran und legte vertraulich ihre Hand auf de Wardes Arm. Dieser lachte ungezwungen.  
„Ich war auf Reisen, meine Schöne, in England. Da habe ich auch diesen jungen Herrn aus besten Hause kennen gelernt, der es gar nicht erwarten kann, Eure Bekanntschaft zu machen." Er nickte zu Mordaunt hoch, der sich standhaft weigerte, seinen Blick noch einmal auf dieser, für seine Begriffe abscheulichen, Frau ruhen zu lassen. Sie bemerkte seine Verlegenheit und ging darüber hinweg.  
„Was darf es denn heute sein, mein wilder Graf? Lisette ist frei und bald wird auch Hélène wieder da sein. Oder jemand anderes? Es ist eine Neue gekommen, ganz zauberhaft, ganz jung und sie wird Euch bestimmt gefallen."  
Zum ersten Mal im Leben befiel Monsieur de Wardes das ihm ganz unbekannte Gefühl der Verlegenheit, als Mordaunt den Kopf hob und ihn so angewidert und verächtlich anblickte, dass sich der junge Graf beinahe wand.  
„Erstmal noch nicht, mein Liebe", wies er sie ab, „später, wenn Ihr gestattet. Kommt, Monsieur", er schob Mordaunt in eine Ecke, abseits von den verhängten Stuben und winkte der Dame. Diese verschwand und kam bald darauf mit einer Flasche Wein und zwei Gläsern zurück. Dann zog sie sich vollends zurück.  
Finster sah Mordaunt zu, wie de Wardes die Flaschen entkorkte und beide Gläser mit Wein befüllte.  
„Was macht Ihr hier mit mir, Monsieur?", fragte Mordaunt mit kalter Wut in der Stimme. „Glaubt Ihr, ihr könntet mich hier vorführen? Denkt Ihr, ich weiß nicht, wo wir hier sind? Wa-"  
„Trinkt doch erstmal!", unterbrach ihn de Wardes hastig und schob ihm das Glas zu. „Bitte regt Euch nicht auf. Sicherlich, ich hätte Euch vorbereiten können, doch das wollte ich nicht. Seid doch nicht so stur. Es ist nichts gefährliches hier. Ihr müsst ja nichts hier tun, Ihr solltet Euch das hier nur einmal anschauen und könnt vielleicht später wieder kommen."  
„Was nie geschehen wird", knurrte Mordaunt und probierte den Wein. Klugerweise ließ de Wardes diese Worte ohne Erwiderung und sah zu, wie Mordaunt den sehr starken Wein immerhin schnell austrank. Als er das erste Glas geleert hatte, füllte de Wardes wieder auf.  
„Und Ihr seid oft hier?", brummte Mordaunt. „Offenbar kennt man Euch hier? Ich hätte Euch viel zugetraut, aber dass Ihr Euch in derartigen… Einrichtungen herumtreibt, dass hätte ich nicht gedacht."  
„Ihr werdet die Enttäuschung überwinden", versicherte de Wardes. „Ich dachte nur, ich zeige Euch einmal, was es noch so alles gibt."  
Ein Geräusch lenkte sie beide ab. Einer der Vorhänge nicht weit von ihnen wurde beiseite geschoben. Dahinter war eine schmale Liege zu sehen, auf der ein nackter Mann lag. Eine ebenso nackte Frau mit aufgelösten Haaren lief quer durch das Zimmer zu der Tür, hinter der die rothaarige Bordellbesitzerin verschwunden war.  
„Was ist mir ihr?", fragte Mordaunt, dessen Redelust in dem Maße stieg, wie der Weinbestand in seinem Becher abnahm.  
„Ich weiß es nicht. Vielleicht ist er gerade gestorben. Das muss ein Tod sein. Auf dem Gipfel der Lust, in den Armen einer Hure…" Schwelgerisch verdrehte de Wardes die Augen und nippte an seinem Glas. Bereits vom ungewohnten Wein berauscht, starrte Mordaunt auf den nackten Mann, der bewegunsglos auf der Pritsche lag. Dann öffnete sich die Tür wieder und eine Schar Frauen in den unterschiedlichsten Gewandungen kam herein umd reihte sich am Bett des Mannes auf, wobei sie leise redeten. Einige, die nicht so fasziniert waren, sahen sich um. Eine von ihen winkte de Wardes fröhlich zu, sagte was zu den anderen und dann wandten sie sich alle um, um de Wardes zu winken.  
„Kennt Ihr sie alle?", fragte Mordaunt ehrlich entsetzt.  
„Nun…", winkte de Wardes ab und grinste vielsagend, „das möchte ich als diskreter Edelmann nicht ausplaudern. Ich kompromittiere doch keine der anwesenden Damen. Ah, seht. Da kommt ja Lisette. Die ist ganz wundervoll. Lisette, mein Kind, komm her und lass dich küssen!" De Wardes sprang auf, schloss die Hure in die Arme und drückte seine Lippen auf ihren Mund. Dann wandte er sich an Mordaunt.  
„So macht man das, mein Lieber. Aber bleibt Ihr nur sitzen, ich komm nachher noch einmal vorbei. Langweilt Euch unterdessen nicht." Den Arm um sie legend, verabschiedete er sich lässig von Mordaunt und verschwand mit seiner Schönen in einer der mit Vorhängen von dem Schankraum abgetrennten Kammern.  
Dort schob er Lisette von sich und lugte durch ein Loch im Vorhang, was Mordaunt trieb.

Dieser trank seinen Wein und starrte vor sich hin. Es entging de Wardes nicht, dass Mordaunt die Frauen insgeheim musterte und nach einer ganzen Weile hielt der junge Graf es für angebracht, der Herrin des Hauses einen Wink zu geben. Diese vestand sofort. Der Raum hatte inzwischen sich mit mehreren anderen Herren belebt, die alle miteinander plauderten oder sofort mit einer der Huren verschwanden, doch Mordaunt wurde bisher in Ruhe gelassen. Bis Madame auf de Wardes' Zeichen eines ihrer Mädchen losschickte.  
Der junge Puritaner hielt sich an seiner Weinflasche fest, als eine große, vollbusige Frau mit kräftigen Armen und Beinen sich zu ihm auf den Tisch setzte.  
„So allein?", flötete sie und packte ihn unter dem Kinn und zwang ihn, sie anzusehen.  
Mit dem glasigen Blick eines Betrunkenen schaute er zu ihr auf.  
„Ganz allein", gab er zurück und drehte den Kopf weg.  
„Das könnten wir doch schnell ändern, nicht wahr, mein junger Herr?", fragte sie, rutschte vom Tisch herunter und setzte sich zu ihm gewandt auf seinen Schoß. Mordaunt ächzte unter ihrem Gewicht und versuchte, sie wegzuschieben. Doch sie war schwer und klammerte sich an ihm und den Stuhl fest. Vor ihm ragte ein Gebirge aus festem Fleisch, ihr Busen war direkt vor seinem Gesicht und er starrte mit großen Augen auf die Spalte zwischen den beiden Brüsten. Rasch und zielsicher griffen ihre Hände in seinen Schoß, während sie sich runterbeugte und ihn zu küssen versuchte. Willenlos und vollkommen apathisch ließ Mordaunt das mit sich geschehen, doch er blieb steif wie ein Stück Holz und ihre rhythmischen Bewegung lösten bei ihm nicht das Geringste aus. Beobachtet wurden die Bemühungen Maries von Madame sowie von de Wardes. Schließlich begab sich Madame zu dem jungen Grafen, während sich die Hure weiterhin darum bemühte, Mordaunts Aufmerksamkeit wenigstens im körperlichen Sinne zu erregen.  
„Mein Lieber, seid Ihr Euch sicher, dass Euer Freund… auf Frauen anspricht?"  
„Ganz sicher bin ich nicht, doch rate ich davon ab, auszuprobieren, wie er auf Knaben reagiert, meine Teure. Denn er ist höchstwahrscheinlich in dieser Beziehung nicht sehr humorvoll. Nehmt eine andere. Eine, die nicht ganz so… direkt ist. Wenn Ihr versteht."  
„Aber er bewegt sich ja überhaupt nicht!", rief sie.  
„Ihr müsst bedenken,d ass dies nicht nur sein erstes Mal in einem Bordell ist, sondern überhaupt seine erste Erfahrung mit dem weiblichen Geschlecht. Mit dem männlichen wird er zwar auch keine Erfahrung haben, aber das ist ja gleich…"  
„Seine erste…" die Augen der Dame wurden groß und sie blickte kichernd zu Mordaunt hin, der inzwischen versuchte, seine lästige Gesellschaft wegzudrängen. Dann hellte sich das Gesicht der Bordellbesitzerin auf. „Ah, ich habe eine ausgezeichnete Idee. Einen Moment, ich muss sehen, ob sie noch frei ist. Die wird ihm bestimmt gefallen…"  
Sie sprang auf, verschwand hinter der Tür und kam kurz darauf mit einer hübschen, blonden Frau wieder, die nicht ganz so üppig wie Marie war und eine gewisse Gebrechlichkeit ausstrahlte.  
De Wardes pfiff anerkennend, woraufhin er von Lisette einen leichten Schlag mit der Hand auf die Wange erhielt.  
„Wer ist sie denn?", erkundigte er sich angelegentlich.  
„Sie heißt Amélie und ist schrecklich eingebildet!", zischte Lisette giftig, was de Wardes nicht davon abhielt, Amélie begehrlich hinterher zu schauen.  
Diese berührte Marie an der Schulter, die darafhin endlich von Mordaunt abließ. Erstaunt blickte dieser auf, befreit von Maries schwerem Körper und starrte fasziniert Amélie an. Die blonde Frau lächelte, was de Wardes nicht sehen konnte, da sie ihm den Rücken zukehrte und nahm Mordaunt an der Hand, um ihn in eines der Zimmer zu ziehen, die mit Türen verschließbar waren.  
„Na, ob die das hinkriegt…", meinte Marie zu Lisette und de Wardes, da ihr aufgefallen war, dass diese das Geplänkel beobachtet hatten.  
„Selbst ein Eisblock hat mehr Feuer als der."„Wir werden ja hören, was Amélie uns dann zu sagen hat", ewiderte de Wardes und mit leichtem Bedauern wandte er sich an die zwar sehr hübsche, aber recht stämmige Lisette, die nicht die Zartheit einer Amélie aufwies.

Zwei Stunden später saß de Wardes mit einigen anderen Herren und Damen am Tisch und man unterhielt sich lustig. Überraschend aber sprang de Wardes auf, als Amélie auftauchte, und stürmte zu ihr.  
„Und?", fragte er wissbegierig. Sie lächelte geheimnisvoll und schüttelte ihr helles Haar.  
„Er schläft jetzt."  
"Aha. Und, wie war er?"  
„Wie diese jungen Männer halt sind, mein edler Herr. Nicht gerade geschickt, dafür aber voll Eifer und Temperament."  
De Wardes konnte es kaum glauben und versuchte sich, den strengen, in schwarz gekleideten Mordaunt eifrig und temperamentvoll vorzustellen. Es gelang ihm nicht.  
„Und danach??"  
„Er ist fast sofort eingeschlafen, ich hatte Mühe, mich aus seiner Umklammerung zu befreien." Sie lächelte und änderte plötzlich ihren bis dahin sanften Tonfall in einen geschäftsmäßigen. „Ich habe seine Taschen durchsucht. Was er an Geld dabei hatte, war nicht besonders üppig, Monsieur." Sie streckte fordernd die Hand nach de Wardes aus. „Ihr habt ihn doch begleitet und hier eingeführt?"  
„Schon gut, meine Liebe", brummte de Wardes und nahm einen Geldbeutel aus seinem Wams. Er zählte ihr einige Münzen in die geöffnete Rechte und danach zog sie sich, von den begehrlichen Blicken der anderen Männer verfolgt, zurück.  
„Sie ist ihr Geld wohl wert", bemerkte einer der Männer.  
„Ach", verteidigte de Wardes edelmütig die anderen Frauen, „sie sind doch alle gleich. Hoffen wir nur, dass sie keine Krankheiten hat. Obwohl es sehr komisch wäre", er lachte laut auf, „Monsieur Mordaunt, der Puritaner, der an der italienischen Krankheit leidet." Die anderen Anwesenden lachten belustigt und man trank sich unter allerlei weiteren Scherzen zu.

Mit einem merkwürdigen Gefühl erwachte Mordaunt etwa eine Stunde später. Im Halbschlaf meintet er gehört zu haben, wie jemand ans Bett getreten war, doch als er die Augen aufschlug, war niemand zu sehen. Im Zimmer war es sehr dunkel, nur unten am Boden sah er einige zitternde Lichtflecke durch die grob zusammengehauene Tür schimmern. Halb benommen vom vorher reichlich genossenen Wein setzte er sich auf und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare.  
Im Zimmer stand ein seltsamer Geruch, der ihn verstörte, außerdem bemerkte er plötzlich, dass er keine Hose mehr anhatte. Entsetzt rappelte er sich auf und stolperte durchs Zimmer, wobei er mit den nackten Füßen an ein Stoffbündel stieß.  
Da sich seine Augen allmählich an das karge Licht gewöhnten, hockte er nieder und erkannte mehr durch Tasten als durch Sehen seine Hose, die er hastig anzog. Auch seine Stiefel fand er wieder sowie sein Wams und den Mantel. Wieder vollständig angekleidet, trat er hinaus in den Raum, er schwankte und faßte sich an die schmerzende Stirn. Das Gemurmel der Männer, die mit de Wardes an einem großen eichenen Tisch saßen, verstummte und sie betrachteten ihn neugierig.  
Ohne ihre Blicke zu bemerken, wandte sich Mordaunt an de Wardes, der aufstand und ihm einige Schritte entgegenkam. Obwohl sie eine Armeslänge voneinander entfernt standen, roch der Graf den schalen Wein und eine seltsam dumpfe Ausdünstung, die diesem Bordell eigen war, aber ihm noch nie zuvor so aufgefallen war. Mühsam verbarg er seinen Ekel und fragte, ohne wie sonst munter zu lächeln:  
„Nun, wie geht es Euch?" Sein neugieriger Blick wanderte an Mordaunts Kleidung auf und ab und blieb schließlich an seinem Gesicht hängen, welches vor Verlegenheit glühte und gleichzeitig einen merkwürdigen Zug erkennen ließ, der vorher nicht dagewesen war. Mit Erleichertung stellte de Wardes fest, dass Mordaunt seine Wut gegen ihn offenbar vergessen hatte und ihn nicht fordern würde.  
Da Mordaunt nicht antwortete, übernahm de Wardes wie gewöhnlich die Führung.  
„Ich denke, es ist für heute genug und wir verlassen dieses gastliche Haus. Um die Bezahlung macht Euch keine Sorgen, ich habe alles übernommen." Mit dieser Lüge zerrte er Mordaunt, der mehr hinter ihm her taumelte als dass er ging, durch die Wirtschaft, vorbei an den noch immer lärmenden und trinkenden Männer auf die kühle dunkle Straße. Ohne ihm Zeit zu lassen, sich in der plötzlichen Dunkelheit zurecht zu finden, packte er ihn am Arm und brachte ihn in die Pension, die Mordaunt bewohnte. Zuweilen lallte Mordaunt mit schwerer Zunge Unverständliches auf englisch vor sich hin und de Wardes war nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, mit dem betrunkenem Engländer allein zu sein, doch schließlich kamen sie glücklich an der Herberge an. Es schien dem jungen Grafen eine Ewigkeit, bis der Vermieter endlich öffnete, eine Kerze in der Hand und barfuß in einem grauen Nachthemd.  
„Nehmt Euch seiner an und bringt ihn ins Bett", wies de Wardes den erschrockenen und noch schläfrigen Vermieter an, „er hat getrunken und alles, was er braucht, ist genügend Schlaf. Hier ist der Dank für Eure Mühen." Froh, seine Pflicht erfüllt zu haben, drückte er dem Wirt eine Münze in die Hand und überließ es diesem, Mordaunt die Treppe hinauf und in sein Bett zu bringen.

15


	10. 10 Kapitel

**10. Kapitel**

Der nächste Morgen brachte eine dunkle Vorahnung des kommenden Winters, es war schneidend kalt und auf den Rasenflächen des ehemaligen Palais Royals lag Reif, der sich aber unter den bleichen Strahlen der Sonne bald wieder verflüchtigte. Kardinal Mazarin stand am Fenster seines Kabinetts und war tief in Gedanken versunken, als sein Sekretär Bernouin nach leisem Anklopfen gemessen in das Zimmer trat:

„Verzeiht, Eminenz, doch Monsieur d'Artagnan verlangt dringend danach, Euch zu sprechen." Ohne sich umzuwenden, sprach Mazarin:

„Lasst ihn eintreten" und während der Sekretär dem wartenden Leutnant Bescheid gab, setzte sich der Minister mit müden schweren Bewegungen hinter seinen Schreibtisch. Als aber Leutnant d'Artagnan eintrat, war nichts mehr von der vorhergehenden Schlaffheit in dem glatten verbindlichen Lächeln des Kardinals zu erkennen, leutselig begrüßte er den Eintretenden und fragte ihn sogleich nach seinem Begehr.

„Monseigneur, es handelt sich um den jungen Engländer, Mordaunt, auf den ich nach Eurem Wunsch etwas Acht geben sollte", begann d'Artagnan etwas zögerlich, woraufhin der Kardinal sogleich lebhaft den Kopf hob und ihm ein Zeichen machte, dass er rasch fortfahren möge.

„Es ist mir gelungen, mit ihm ein wenig bekannt zu werden und ich muss gestehen, dass ich den Verdacht hege, der junge Mann möchte sich an den hiesigen Umtrieben, die sich gegen den jungen König richten, beteiligen." Das glatte Lächeln verschwand für einen Moment von den Zügen des Kardinals und er erbleichte sichtlich, als aber d'Artagnan angesichts dieser Regung stockte, zwang er das Lächeln wieder hervor und bedeutete d'Artagnan, in seinem Bericht fort zu fahren.

„Es ist nicht ausgeschlossen, dass dieser Mordaunt die sogenannte Fronde durch militärische Hilfe stärken möchte, da er, wie er angab, über gewisse Erfahrungen in diesem Bereich verfügt. Wie weit diese indes gehen, vermag ich Euch nicht zu sagen, doch wünschte er einigermaßen nachdrücklich mit der Garde, das heißt, mit der Kompanie der Musketiere etwas vertrauter zu werden, da er sich nicht zu erklären vermag, wieso diese einen so guten Ruf weit über die Landesgrenzen hinaus hat. So sagte er es mir."

„Was habt Ihr ihm darauf erwidert?", fragte Mazarin und wischte sich mit einem Tüchlein verstohlen über das heiße Gesicht.

„Ich gab ihm die Erlaubnis dazu, selbstverständlich werde ich darauf achten, dass er die Dinge, die geheim bleiben sollen, wie die Wachaufstellung oder Patrouillen, nicht erfährt. So kann ich herausfinden, was er wissen möchte und daraus Schlüsse über sein Vorhaben hier in Paris ziehen."

„Das ist gut, das ist sehr gut", murmelt der Kardinal etwas gedankenverloren und ihm schauderte bei dem Gedanken, möglicherweise bald das mächtige England auch noch gegen sich zu wissen, mit seinen revolutionären Ereignissen, die selbstverständlich auf alle europäischen Königshäuser düstere Schatten warfen. Schon bereute er es, diesem Boten Cromwell überhaupt erlaubt zu haben, hier einzudringen und ihm den Brief zu übergeben, er wünschte sich, er hätte ihn nie gesehen und nie diesen Brief gelesen, der ihn verpflichtete, nichts zu Gunsten des englischen Königs zu unternehmen. Nach einem Moment des Schweigens sah er wieder auf und fragte:

„Wie steht es in der Stadt, Monsieur? Das Volk ist immer noch unruhig?"

„So ist es, Monseigneur, doch seid unbesorgt: Das Volk wird es nicht wagen, das Palais anzuzünden und selbst wenn es einige Dummköpfe geben sollte … Ein wenig Blei in ihren Bäuchen wird sie wieder zur Vernunft bringen."

„Wenn das so ist, Monsieur d'Artagnan, dann brauche ich Euch vorläufig nicht mehr. Ihr könnt gehen." Mit einer kurzen Verneigung verabschiedete sich der Leutnant der Musketiere und verließ, mit einem kleinen spöttischen Lächeln auf den Lippen, das Zimmer. Mazarin zitterte vor Angst vor des Pöbels Wut und er, d'Artagnan, war dadurch unentbehrlich für den Kardinal. Mit der denkbar besten Laune begab er sich wieder in das Arbeitszimmer zu seinem Hauptmann und empfand im Gegensatz zu den meisten anderen Menschen in diesem Gebäude eher Freude, als draußen vor den Toren des Palais' wieder die Rufe erklangen:

„Nieder mit Mazarin! Fort mit dem räuberischen Italiener!"

Höchst zufrieden mit sich und der Welt wollte er sich in sein Arbeitszimmer begeben, nachdem er die Wachen an den Toren kontrolliert hatte, doch zu seinem Erstaunen sah er Bernouin im Vorzimmer des Hauptmannes stehen.

„Wollt Ihr zu mir?" Bernouin nickte und reichte dem Leutnant ein zusammengerolltes Dokument, welches mit dem Zeichen des Kardinals versiegelt war. Rasch schlitzte d'Artagnan das Wachs auf, entfaltete die Rolle und überflog die wenigen Zeilen. Sein Gesicht verfinsterte sich und er stand einen Moment tief in Gedanken versunken. Dann raffte er sich auf.

„Es ist gut, ich werde alles so erledigen, wie es Seine Eminent wünscht." Er machte nach diesen Worten auf den Absatz kehrt und bat seinen Hauptmann unter Vorweisen der Schriftrolle um einen kurzen Urlaub, der ihm auch sofort gewährt wurde.

Eine sanfte kühle Hand legte sich auf Mordaunts Stirn, er lächelte dankbar im Halbschlaf und fuhr plötzlich zusammen, als unten im Haus eine Tür zugeschlagen wurde. Blinzelnd schlug er die Augen auf, geblendet von der Helligkeit im Zimmer und erkannte Anne, die an seinem Bett saß und die Hand wegzog, als er sich unwirsch knurrend auf den Bauch drehte und sein Gesicht im Kissen verbarg.

„Es ist schon sehr spät", sagte sie vorsichtig und fuhr fort, als er lediglich mit einem Grunzen antwortete, „Wollt Ihr nicht langsam aufstehen? Wir müssen uns auch für die Abreise vorbereiten. Wann seid Ihr gestern überhaupt nach Hause gekommen und wo wart Ihr? Ich habe mich sehr gesorgt, als ich bemerkte, dass Ihr nicht mehr da seid."

Ein tiefes undeutliches Brummen war die Antwort und er vergrub sich noch tiefer in sein Kissen.

„Leider habe ich Euch gerade nicht verstehen können", bemerkte die junge Dame leicht verärgert und zog Mordaunt das Kopfkissen weg. Ächzend richtete er seinen Oberkörper auf und antwortete sehr heiser:

„Ich war mit dem Grafen de Wardes noch einmal weg."

„Seid Ihr krank?", fragte sie erschrocken, „Ihr hört Euch ganz schrecklich an. Habt Ihr Euch erkältet?" Nach einem längeren Blick in sein verquollenes Gesicht ging ihr auf, was mit ihm los war, was auch den schalen Alkoholdunst endlich erklärte, den sie mit Erstaunen im Zimmer wahrgenommen hatte.

„Ihr habt getrunken?" Gleichermaßen überrascht und angeekelt erhob sie sich, um mit einem schwungvollen Öffnen der Fenster Mordaunts ermüdete Lebensgeister wieder zu wecken. Zu seiner eigenen Verwunderung tat ihm die kalte Morgenluft wohl, obgleich er das niemals zugegeben hätte und sobald sie mit dem Hinweis auf das seiner harrende Frühstück das Zimmer verlassen hatte, verließ er nicht ganz so rasch wie sonst das Bett, um eine flüchtige Wäsche vorzunehmen und sich zu rasieren.

Nachdem er sich äußerlich einigermaßen wieder hergestellt und etwas zu sich genommen hatte, besuchte er Anne in ihrem Zimmer, wo sie einen Brief schrieb, welchen sie jedoch bei seinem Eintritt rasch unter einem Stapel Blätter verbarg.

„Wie geht es Euch?", fragte sie leicht spöttisch, ohne sich umzudrehen.

„Danke, gut, und Euch?", fragte er gleichgültig zurück und vermied es, ihr ins Gesicht zu sehen.

„Ihr wart also mit Monsieur de Wardes fort? Und er hat Euch zum Trinken gebracht?", erkundigte sie sich nun gleich mit scharfer Stimme. Wie ein trotziges Kind schwieg er und schaute auf den Boden, während eine leichte Röte in seine blassen Wangen stieg.

„Wisst Ihr, John-Francis, es könnte mir eigentlich herzlich gleichgültig sein, wo Ihr Euch herumtreibt und mit wem, doch ich möchte Euch noch einmal daran erinnern, dass unser Auftrag hier in Paris zu Ende ist und wir folglich nach England zurück kehren müssen, zumal", sie streifte seine schlaffe und gebeugte Erscheinung mit einem kritischen Blick, „Euch die hiesigen Weine nicht allzu gut zu bekommen scheinen." Als er auch hierzu nichts zu antworten wusste, fuhr sie bissig fort:

„Es scheint Euch wenig zu berühren, dass wir schon seit gestern wieder in England hätten sein können, Ihr somit Euren Auftrag nicht besonders gut erfüllt habt. Es wird Zeit, dass wir zurückkehren. Dieser Tag wird der letzte hier in Paris gewesen sein."

„Ihr irrt Euch, wenn Ihr glaubt, mir befehlen zu können", antwortete Mordaunt schließlich rau, nachdem er mehrere Male zu sprechen angesetzt hatte. „Wir bleiben so lange, wie ich es bestimme und wenn Euch das so sehr missfällt – bitte, es steht Euch frei, allein nach England zu reisen. Schließlich habe ich noch Einiges zu erledigen und Ihr werdet mich bestimmt nicht daran hindern."

„Wenn Eure Vorhaben sich darauf beschränken, mit de Wardes alle Spelunken Paris' aufzusuchen, möchte ich Euch natürlich nicht im Wege stehen", gab sie spitz zurück, woraufhin er ihr einen sehr bösen Blick zuwarf, den sie ebenso erwiderte, wenn ihr auch das Herz heftig klopfte und sie nicht wusste, wohin diese Auseinandersetzung führen würde. Vorerst aber schwieg er wieder nur und starrte vor sich hin. Als sie, etwas ruhiger und leiser, wieder anheben wollte zu sprechen, verließ er kurzerhand ihr Zimmer.

„Was ist?" Sie eilte ihm hinterher und folgte ihm in sein Zimmer, wo er Mantel und Stiefel anzog.

„Wo wollt Ihr hin?", fragte sie mit Angst in der Stimme, was ihm aber entging.

„Ich möchte Euch lediglich von meiner Gegenwart befreien, meine Teuerste." Etwas ungeschickt, da ihm die Hände vor Wut zitterten, schnallte er seinen Degen um und stapfte die Treppe hinunter, um auf der Straße, wie sie mit einem Blick durch das Fenster feststellte, den Weg zum Marktplatz hinunter zu gehen. Unentschlossen und verwirrt blieb Anne im Zimmer zurück. Sollte sie ihm folgen oder ihn gewähren lassen? Es war unwahrscheinlich, dass sie ihn jetzt noch einholte, so schnell, wie er gegangen war, außerdem würde sie ihn in dem Gewühl auf der Straße sofort aus den Augen verlieren. Sie würde auf ihn warten, einmal musste er ja zurückkommen, schließlich waren all seine Sachen hier. Mit diesem Gedanken beruhigte sie sich einigermaßen und setzte sich wieder an ihren Schreibtisch, um den Bericht an General Cromwell fertig zu stellen, wenngleich sie hin und wieder besorgte Blicke auf die Uhr warf oder aufstand, um auf die Straße zu blicken.

Leutnant d'Artagnan unterdessen begab sich nach dem Gespräch mit Bernouin umgehend zum Grafen de La Fère. Dieser kam seinem Freund nach Grimauds Anmeldung erstaunt entgegen

„Monsieur, ich freue mich, Euch so schnell wieder zu sehen, wenn ich auch zugeben muss, dass ich nicht so bald mit Euch gerechnet habe." Herzlich ergriff er d'Artagnans Hände und stutzte, als er in dessen angespanntes Gesicht blickte.

„Setzt Euch doch", forderte der Graf ihn auf und d'Artagnan kam diesen Worten augenblicklich nach.

„Es ist etwas Ungewöhnliches, weswegen ich zu Euch komme, Monsieur le comte, und ich weiß auch nicht, ob es rechtens ist, was ich tue. Oh, vielen Dank, Grimaud", wandte sich d'Artagnan an den Diener, der auf ein unmerkliches Handzeichen seines Herrn hin dem Gast heißen Wein gebracht hatte, denn d'Artagnans Gesicht war von der scharfen Luft draußen gerötet und er rieb beständig seine kalten Hände aneinander, um sie zu erwärmen. Vorsichtig nippte er und legte die eiskalten Finger um das Glas, während er fortfuhr, zu sprechen.

„Vorhin habe ich Monseigneur über unseren undurchsichtigen Freund, den Puritaner, Bericht erstattet, da dieser gestern von mir dringend wünschte, näher mit den Musketieren in Berührung zu kommen." Als de La Fère erstaunt die Augenbrauen hob, beeilte sich d'Artagnan, weiter zu sprechen.

„Natürlich war ich über dieses Anliegen überrascht und Ihr wisst, dass es meine Überzeugung ist, dieser Engländer sei auf Seiten der Fronde, was sich für mich mit der Forderung, mehr über die Musketiere heraus zu bekommen, nur bestätigt hat."

„Aber weitere Beweise habt Ihr nicht?"

„Nein. Nun, der Kardinal schien es zufrieden zu sein, schickte dann aber Bernouin mit einem schriftlichen Befehl zu mir und verlangte die Verhaftung Monsieur Mordaunts." Verblüfft sah der Comte seinen ehemaligen Kameraden an. „Wisst Ihr, woher dieses Verlangen des Kardinals resultiert?"

„Ich kann nur mutmaßen, doch erschien mir der Kardinal bereits während des ersten Gesprächs sehr beunruhigt über die Möglichkeit, dass die Fronde durch diesen Mordaunt, und somit auch durch England, verstärkt wird und vielleicht verspürte er deswegen den Wunsch, dieser Gefahr durch eine Verhaftung zuvorzukommen."

„Das ist höchst unklug von Seiner Eminenz", bemerkte de La Fère mit gerunzelter Stirn, „sagtet Ihr mir nicht, dieser Mordaunt sei englischer Botschafter?"

„So ist es und deswegen wünschte Monseigneur, dass ich die Verhaftung allein vornehme."

„Glaubt Ihr, alleine nicht im Stande zu sein, die Verhaftung ohne Aufsehen zu bewältigen?", fragte der Graf verblüfft, der sich d'Artagnans Aufregung immer noch nicht erklären konnte.

„Natürlich nicht", gab dieser ärgerlich zurück, „aber versteht Ihr nicht, wenn ich ihn verhafte, habe ich nichts gewonnen. Der Kardinal wird „Gut" sagen und mir vielleicht eine Münze in die Hand drücken, die Beförderung bleibt aber aus."

„Ich verstehe", de La Fère konnte ein Lachen kaum unterdrücken, „Ihr habt gehofft, eine Staatsintrige von Seiten Englands aufdecken zu können, wenn Ihr diesen Mordaunt nur lange und aufmerksam genug beobachtet und nun zerschlägt sich dieser Traum an der Anordnung des Kardinals."

Aufgebracht über diese Worte setzte d'Artagnan hart das Glas auf den Tisch, sprang auf und stampfte im Zimmer umher.

„Ihr habt gut reden, Athos! Was wisst Ihr denn von meinem Leben als Leutnant? Das war es nicht, was ich mir gewünscht habe, als ich vor zwanzig Jahren Musketier wurde. Leutnant! Ein kleiner Leutnant ohne Aussichten auf eine Beförderung, nicht einmal auf regelmäßigen Sold kann ich rechnen! Und nun hätte sich endlich nach zwanzig Jahren die Möglichkeit geboten, eine Chance, auf die ich jahrelang gewartet habe, wieder von mir reden zu machen und dann kommt mir dieser alberne Italiener dazwischen und verdirbt alles!" Ein Husten, welches das Lachen des Grafen verbergen sollte, ließ den tobenden Leutnant herumfahren und einen misstrauischen Blick auf de La Fère werfen.

„Bitte setzt Euch wieder und führt Euch wie ein erwachsener Mann auf", gebot der Comte mit strenger Stimme, wenn auch das Lächeln nicht ganz aus seinem Gesicht verschwunden war, was dem erregten d'Artagnan aber entging.

„Was Ihr da von Euch gebt, ähnelt eher den Litaneien und Klagen eines Wirtes, der um seine Zeche geprellt wurde, als den Worten eines erfahrenen Soldaten." Mit einer Handbewegung ließ er d'Artagnan verstummen, als dieser wieder auffahren wollte.

„Ich kann verstehen, dass Ihr enttäuscht seid, doch bin ich überzeugt, dass Ihr Seine Eminenz zur Dankbarkeit noch verpflichten werdet, wenn auch nicht durch diesen ominösen Engländer, sondern vielmehr, indem Ihr das tut, was seit Jahren Eure Berufung ist: Ihr seid verantwortlich für den Schutz der zukünftigen Majestät, des Dauphins und der Königinmutter, und ich bin überzeugt, dass Ihr Euch dort künftig noch hervortun werdet. Noch ist es still in Paris, doch bin ich sicher, es handelt sich vielmehr um die Ruhe vor dem Sturm als um eine erfolgreiche Zurückdrängung der Aufständischen durch ein paar Salven."

Während dieser kleinen Rede hatte d'Artagnan den älteren Freund immer wieder unterbrechen wollen, nun, als dafür Gelegenheit war, schwieg er und starrte den Grafen an. Mühsam musste er sich zurückhalten, heftige Worte zu erwidern, schließlich war de La Fère nicht mehr Soldat, lebte ruhig und beschaulich auf seinem Gut mit Raoul und hatte dem ereignisreichen und turbulenten Stadtleben in Paris entsagt. Er kam nur noch durch Hörensagen damit in Berührung und hatte folglich auch kein Wissen über die Pläne und Ziele des ehrgeizigen Leutnants. Dennoch musste der Leutnant einsehen, dass etwas Wahres an den Worten des Grafen war und er war ehrlich genug, sich dies einzugestehen.

„Möglich, dass Ihr recht habt, Monsieur, doch müsst Ihr auch mir zustimmen. Was bleibt mir, wenn Mordaunt verhaftet ist? Warten auf den Aufstand und darauf hoffen, dass sich mir eine Gelegenheit bietet, in der ich mich beweisen kann?"

„Warten wir nicht immer alle auf irgendeine Gelegenheit?", fragte de La Fère weise zurück und erhob sich, um abrupt das Thema zu wechseln. „Mein lieber d'Artagnan, wäre es Euch Recht, wenn ich Euch auf Eurem kleinen Ausflug zu Monsieur Mordaunt begleite? Es wäre mir nicht uninteressant zu sehen, wie er auf seine Verhaftung reagiert, möglicherweise lassen sich dadurch Schlüsse auf sein Vorhaben hier ziehen?"

„Ihr wollt mich tatsächlich begleiten?", fragte d'Artagnan erfreut und schien die harten Worte des Grafen bereits wieder vergessen zu haben. „Natürlich habe ich nichts dagegen, ganz im Gegenteil."

„Vielleicht ergibt sich auch eine Möglichkeit, herauszufinden, welche Rolle die junge Lady in dieser Angelegenheit gespielt hat", warf de La Fère ein.

„Ja, vielleicht. Sie scheint ja doch sehr vertraut mit Monsieur Mordaunt, sie könnte seine Komplizin sein."

„Wenn ich auch ehrlich gestehen muss, dass mir der Gedanke, dieser Mann könnte ein Geschöpf der Fronde sein, immer noch unpassend erscheint. Immerhin gibt es dafür keinerlei Beweise, außer, dass er den Reden eines Frondeurs gelauscht hat, wie Ihr gesagt habt, was aber sogar mir mit Raoul widerfahren ist, schließlich gibt es diese Redner an jeder Ecke."

„Warum sonst sollte er versuchen, sich der Kompanie der Musketiere zu nähern?", fragte d'Artagnan, nicht sehr erbaut über die Worte, die seine schöne Theorie über Mordaunt ins Wanken brachten.

„Wer weiß. Vielleicht möchte er selber Musketier werden."

„Das wird schwer werden. Ich lasse doch nicht zu, dass Engländer den König von Frankreich beschützen."

De La Fère machte dem in diesem Moment eintretenden Grimaud ein Zeichen, dass er noch einmal fort müsse und ließ sich seinen Mantel bringen, wobei er d'Artagnan entgegnete:

„Engländer ist gut. Wenn Ihr es nicht besser wüsstet, hättet Ihr nie geahnt, dass Monsieur Mordaunt Engländer ist, sein Französisch ist bemerkenswert gut, er spricht so akzentfrei, als wäre es seine Muttersprache, was bei der Lady nicht der Fall ist."

Gemeinsam verließen die Herren nun das Haus, nachdem der Graf eine Nachricht für Raoul hinterlassen hatte, da dieser Madame de Chevreuse, seiner leiblichen Mutter, einen Besuch abstattete und verwundert wäre, wenn er den Grafen bei seiner Rückkehr nicht zu Hause antreffen würde.

„Ihr wisst, wo Monsieur Mordaunt wohnt?", erkundigte sich de La Fère und passte sich d'Artagnan an, der sehr rasch ausschritt und die Hände tief in seine Taschen vergrub.

„Es ist nicht weit von hier, der Kardinal hat es mir geschrieben."

Schweigend liefen sie die Straße hinunter und mussten zuweilen voll beladenen Karren ausweichen oder Händlern mit ihrem umfänglichen Bauchläden. Die Sonne war höher gestiegen, doch sie hatte keine Kraft und wurde immer wieder von blassen Wolkenschleiern verdeckt, die ein leichter Wind über den Himmel trieb.

De La Fère dachte an den Vicomte und wie dieser darauf reagieren würde, wenn er erführe, dass Monsieur Mordaunt verhaftet sei und er somit auch nicht mehr mit der Dame zusammen treffen dürfte. Im tiefsten Innern empfand der Graf bei diesem Gedanken Erleichterung. Es hatte ihm missfallen, wie Raoul seinem Entzücken über die Dame so deutlich Ausdruck gab und wenn er ehrlich war, gefiel ihm die kleine Louise de la Vallière doch noch besser als die Engländerin, wenn er auch sonst Mademoiselle de la Vallière wenig schätzte. Aber diese hatte keinen eifersüchtigen Begleiter, bisher wenigstens noch nicht.

Der Graf schrak aus seinen Gedanken auf, als d'Artagnan plötzlich inne hielt, denn sie waren inzwischen an der Wohnung der beiden Engländer angekommen und schauten an der Fassade hinauf.

„Unauffällig", sprach de La Fère aus, was d'Artagnan dachte, „man rechnet mit harmlosen Menschen, wenn man das sieht."

„Alles nur Tarnung", entgegnete der Leutnant und drehte versuchsweise an dem Türknauf. Dieser gab nach und sie betraten einen schmalen Hausflur, der zur Linken in eine Küche und die Wohnräume des Vermieters führen mochte, an der rechten Seite verschwand eine schmale Holztreppe im oberen Dunkel des nur von einem winzigen Fenster erhellten Korridors. Abschätzend betrachteten die beiden Männer die Treppe und dann wandte sich d'Artagnan an den Freund:

„Wir sollten nicht gleich mit der Verhaftung herauskommen. Vielleicht lässt sich schon vorher im Gespräch etwas erkennen", sagte er leise. Zustimmend nickte der Graf und gemeinsam stiegen sie hintereinander die Treppe hoch. In welchem Stockwerk die Gesuchten wohnten, konnten sie nicht wissen, doch diese Frage beantwortete sich von selbst, da nach zwei Treppen Licht auf den Absatz fiel: Anne hatte die Herren unten auf der Straße gesehen, öffnete die Tür zur Wohnung und begrüßte sie nun einigermaßen erstaunt.

„Was verschafft mir die Ehre dieses unerwarteten Besuches, Messieurs?" Nachdem sie sich die Hand hatte küssen lassen, bat sie etwas unsicher die beiden Männer hinein, ihr war schleierhaft, was die beiden von ihr wünschten.

D'Artagnan antwortete:

„Unser Besuch gilt nicht in erster Linie Euch, Mademoiselle, wenngleich uns dies", er lächelte liebenswürdig, „natürlich auch sehr angenehm wäre, sondern Monsieur Mordaunt. Ist er zu sprechen?"

„Es tut mir sehr leid, die Herren enttäuschen zu müssen, Monsieur Mordaunt hat unlängst das Haus verlassen, ohne zu sagen, wann er wieder zurück sein wird."

Kaum hatte Anne fertig gesprochen, als auch schon Schritte unten an der Treppe zu hören waren.

„Ich muss mich korrigieren, da kommt er bereits, das Glück ist Euch hold, Messieurs", sprach Anne recht laut, als wollte sie Mordaunt auf diese Art eine Warnung zukommen lassen. Sie betete, dass sich seine Laune gebessert hatte und tatsächlich war seine Miene lediglich überrascht, als er die beiden Herren auf der Türschwelle stehen sah.

„Was verschafft mir die Ehre dieses Besuchs?", fragte er und bat die Herren mit einer Handbewegung hinein. D'Artagnan wollte nicht gleich mit dem Abreisewunsch des Kardinals herausplatzen.

„Es geht um die Kompanie. Ihr hattet doch Interesse, Euch näher mit ihr zu befassen."

„Allerdings, vielen Dank, dass Ihr so rasch auf diesen Wunsch einzugehen gedenkt." Es blieb Mordaunt nichts anderes übrig, als die beiden Edelleute mit einigen freundlichen Worten in den Salon zu bitten, der durch Unordnung gekennzeichnet war.

„Ihr packt? So wollt Ihr schon abreisen?" D'Artagnan kam das alles höchst verdächtig vor, das sah ganz eindeutig nach einer Flucht aus. Dies entsprach zwar dem Verlangen des Kardinals, aber nicht dem seinem. Mordaunt sah ungehalten auf die Kleidungsstücke, offenen Kisten und Briefschaften, die verstreut im Zimmer umherlagen und blickte finster zu Anne. Offenbar gedachte sie, so schnell wie möglich abzureisen, ganz gleichgültig, was er davon hielt.

„Wenn Ihr uns einen Moment entschuldigen wollt" bat er die beiden Herren. „Dort steht etwas zu trinken, ich werde mich gleich weiter mit Euch unterhalten, wie Ihr gedenkt, mir die Kompanie zu zeigen. Entschuldigt mich einen Augenblick." Unsanft packte er Anne am Arm, unfähig, länger an sich zu halten und zerrte sie geradezu aus dem Zimmer.

„Dumme Gans!" fauchte er sie auf Englisch an. „Was bildet Ihr Euch eigentlich ein, ich reise doch hier nicht ab, ohne …" Zornbebend und mit Tränen in den Augen unterbrach ihn Anne:

„Der General hat befohlen, dass wir zurückkehren sollen, sobald … -"

„Es ist mir egal, was der General sagt, er hat mir freie Hand gelassen, ich soll zuerst … -"

„ Aber er hat mir einen Brief geschrieben, in dem er mich anweist … -"

„Wir bleiben hier!" blaffte er sie an. Als sie wütend zischte, senkte er immerhin die Stimme, hörte aber nicht auf, mit ihr zu streiten, wenn auch so leise, dass d'Artagnan und de La Fère nicht mehr hörten, was gesagt wurde.

Voller Unbehagen blickte d'Artagnan zum Grafen. „Offenbar sind wir in einen handfesten Streit hinein geraten."

„Es sieht ganz so aus."

„Anscheinend sind die beiden jungen Leute doch nicht so einig, wie es die ganze Zeit ausgesehen hat. Da bleibt Hoffnung für Bragelonne", versuchte d'Artagnan die Stimmung etwas aufzulockern. Mit einem Schulterzucken trat Athos ans Fenster und trommelte mit den Fingern auf das Fensterbrett, um sich von dem halblauten Streit aus dem Nebenzimmer abzulenken. D'Artagnan nutzte die Gelegenheit und nahm einen Brief vom Tisch, auf dem die Tinte noch feucht glänzte.

„Hochinteressant", murmelte er, „die junge Lady schreibt an den englischen Rebellenführer. Sehr schön. Das sollte ich unbedingt Mazarin erzählen. Und was haben wir denn da, ein Bildchen? "

Sein Blick war abgelenkt worden durch einen flachen viereckigen Gegenstand, der am anderen Ende des Tisches lag, bereit für eine Kleiderkiste, die unter dem Tisch stand. Neugierig nahm er es auf, doch was er sah, entlockte ihm ein entsetztes Keuchen.

„Was ist passiert?" Sofort trat de La Fère zu d'Artagnan, der ihm mit zitternden Händen das kleine Ölgemälde reichte. Der Graf tat nur einen kurzen Blick darauf und fuhr heftig zusammen. Die beiden Männer sahen sich an und plötzlich stand die Vergangenheit drohend vor ihren Augen. Die blonde Frau, die dem Einen Ehefrau, dem anderen Geliebte, aber beiden Verderben, Angst und Tod gewesen war und ihnen nun aus dem Gemälde sanft zulächelte. Ein Schauer rann über de La Fères Körper, während er mühsam sprach:

„Wie … wie kommt dieses Bild …? Woher hat er das? Wie ist es hierher gelangt?"

„Mein Gott, hat es denn nie ein Ende? Aber", aus d'Artagnans Blick sprach das nackte Entsetzen, aber er atmete tief ein und aus, um wieder Mut zu fassen und die schrecklichen Bilder aus der Vergangenheit zu verdrängen, „ist sie es denn wirklich? Nach all der Zeit? Vielleicht täuschen wir uns?"

„Nichts würde ich mir sehnlicher wünschen" murmelte de La Fère und drehte die Zeichnung um. Doch es gab keinen Hinweis auf den Namen der abgebildeten Person, nur in zierlichen Buchstaben: p. R. d. W. und darunter ein weiteres W.

„Das zweite W, meint Ihr nicht auch, dass es für … für Winter steht?"

„Ich weiß nicht, ich will es auch nicht wissen. Aber es könnte schon sein. Aber wer ist dann R. d. W?"

„René de Wardes", entgegnete de La Fère plötzlich mit einer Bestimmtheit, als hätte er es von vorneherein gewusst. „Für René de Wardes. Winter."

„De Wardes, dieser Idiot!" D'Artagnan fluchte. „Was hat sich dieser Trottel dabei gedacht? Wieso zum Teufel hat er ihm das Bild gegeben?" Er nickte in Richtung Nebenzimmer.

„Wartet! De Wardes hat bei dem Abend etwas in dieser Hinsicht zu uns gesagt. Da ging es doch um Monsieur Mordaunt. Er hat ihn rausgeworfen und dann zu uns gemeint, vor manchen Menschen müsse man sich hüten."

„ Aber warum? Was wollte er denn damit bezwecken, was geht denn diesen Mordaunt diese Dämonin in Menschengestalt an?"

Für eine Weile blickten sie beide auf die schöne blonde Frau, als Athos plötzlich die Lösung einfiel, eine Lösung, die ihm den kalten Schweiß ausbrechen ließ.

„Er ist ihr Sohn! Er ist John-Francis de Winter!"

D'Artagnan war inzwischen alles Blut aus dem Gesicht gewichen.

„Und er ist hier, um den Mord an seiner Mutter zu rächen", vollendete de La Fère seinen Gedankengang. „Aber wenn er weiß …" Ein Geräusch an der Tür ließ beide Männer herumfahren. Auf der Türschwelle stand Mordaunt.


	11. 11 Kapitel

**Kapitel 11**

D'Artagnan hatte einen harten und anstrengenden Tag hinter sich. Fast täglich kam es zu Zusammenstößen mit Frondeuren, aber vorerst hielt es der Hauptmann für klug, die Situation nicht eskalieren zu lassen und so mussten sich die Musketiere in der Regel mit ein paar Warnschüssen zufrieden geben. Anschläge auf Musketiere und Edelleute erbosten die Soldaten so sehr, dass sie kaum zurück zu halten waren.  
So war d'Artagnan einfach nur froh, dass er am frühen Nachmittag nach Hause gehen konnte und mit den Gedanken an ein schönes Essen und die Gesellschaft seiner Wirtin trat er den Heimweg an. Madeleine begrüßte ihn auch gleich, machte aber ein Gesicht, das ihn ahnen ließ, dass er wohl nicht viel Zeit mit ihr verbringen würde.  
„Monsieur de la Fère wartet seit einer Stunde auf Euch. Er ist oben." D'Artagnan bedauerte dies für einen Moment, er hätte die Frau dem Freund vorgezogen aber das konnte er später nachholen. Also stampfte er die Treppe hoch und betrat seine Wohnung, wo Athos ihm sofort entgegenkam. Bevor d'Artagnan auch nur den Mund aufmachen konnte um zu fragen, was los sei, kam Athos ihm zuvor.  
„Raoul ist verschwunden. Seit heute vormittag. Ich weiß, dass er bei Madame de Chevreuse gewesen ist. Sie hat mir gesagt, dass er gegen elf Uhr gegangen sei, er wollte sofort nach Hause kommen. Ich warte seit vier Stunden auf ihn."D'Artagnan wollte die Sorge des Vaters beschwichtigen und meinte: „Raoul ist noch jung, vielleicht wollte er sich noch irgendetwas ansehen, er war doch von der Notre Dame immer so beeindruckt oder er wollte die Stadt verlassen und wieder ein bisschen Land sehen. Vielleicht hat er sich einfach nur in der Zeit vertan. Woher wollt Ihr nicht wissen, dass er nicht längst wieder zu Hause ist?"  
„Ich habe Grimaud beauftragt, mir sofort Bescheid zu geben, wenn er aufgetaucht ist."  
„Also gut. Schauen wir erst mal bei Euch nach, ob er inzwischen wieder zurückgekehrt ist." Mit einem heimlichen Bedauern, dass es heute nichts mit einem entspannten Abend werden würde, griff d'Artagnan wieder nach seinen Hut. Seite an Seite verließen die beiden Männer das Haus und marschierten zurück zum Quartier des Grafen. Athos schlug ein rasches Tempo an, so dass d'Artagnan ihm kaum folgen konnte. Doch die Hoffnung, die seine Schritte beflügelt hatte, stürzte ein, als er Grimauds ansichtig wurde, der auf der Türschwelle stand und nur der Kopf schüttelte, als er den Grafen sah.

Alle zusammen betraten sie die Wohnung. „Weiß Madame de Chevreuse auch ganz gewiss, dass Raoul sofort nach Hause kommen wollte?" vergewisserte sich d'Artagnan. „Vielleicht wollte er noch jemanden besuchen? Und was soll ihm denn auch passiert sein?"  
„Er hat sich ganz gewiss nicht verlaufen", sagte de La Fère. „Er findet sich ausgezeichnet in Paris zurecht und ich kann mir wirklich nicht erklären, warum er so lange ausbleibt. Wenn er nur nicht …" de La Fère sprach nicht zu Ende, denn d'Artagnan unterbrach ihn.  
„Ich weiß, was Ihr denkt, Monsieur. Ihr glaubt, dieser kleine Bastard hat Bragelonne."  
„Ist dieser Gedanke denn tatsächlich so abwegig?"  
„Nein", gab d'Artagnan zu, „aber wie wollt Ihr ihn denn finden? Wir werden wohl kaum einen Wegweiser finden, der uns in die richtige Richtung führen wird. Außerdem, wer sagt uns, dass Mordaunt noch in Paris ist. Die ganze Angelegenheit liegt doch schon zehn Tage zurück."  
„Und Ihr habt Euch nicht gewundert, dass bisher alles ruhig geblieben ist? D'Artagnan, glaubt Ihr wirklich, dass der Sohn der Gräfin de Winter keine Rache üben will?" D'Artagnan schwieg, da sich die Antwort erübrigte und Athos sank verzweifelt auf einen Stuhl. Nach einem Moment sprang er aber wieder auf.  
„Ich weiß! Monsieur d Wardes! Die beiden jungen Männer haben sich doch immer so blendend verstanden! Vielleicht weiß er, wo Mordaunt Bragelonne hingebracht hat?" Er lief plötzlich ohne Vorwarnung aus der Wohnung und d'Artagnan blieb nichts anderes übrig, als ihm zu folgen.  
„Aber Athos, könnt Ihr Euch wirklich vorstellen, dass der junge de Wardes Mordaunt helfen würde, Euren Sohn zu verstecken? Athos? Athos!" Ohne ein Wort zu erwidern, ohne überhaupt ein Zeichen zu geben, dass er d'Artagnan gehört hatte, lief Athos weiter und d'Artagnan keuchte ihm hinterher. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit hatten sie das Haus der de Wardes' erreicht und Athos betätigte mit aller Macht den Türklopfer. Nach kurzer Zeit öffnete ein Diener.  
„Lubin!" keuchte Athos ihm entgegen. „Ist der Herr zu Hause?"  
„Sehr wohl, Monsieur. Er hat aber Besuch." Lubin ging den beiden Herren voran in den Salon, um sich dann in das Zimmer seines Herrn zu begeben, wo dieser sich gerade heftig mit seinem Vetter stritt.

„Ich sage es Euch noch einmal, Monsieur, was Ihr vorhabt, ist purer Unverstand, gebraucht doch einmal wieder Euren klaren Geist! Der Kardinal hat die Königin vollkommen in der Hand und Ihr wollt mit Eurem Beaufo- … Was ist denn, Lubin?", unterbrach sich de Wardes und wandte sich von seinem maßlos aufgebrachten Vetter ab.  
„Es ist Besuch da, die Herren d'Artagnan und de La Fère", meldete Lubin verschüchtert.  
Einigermaßen erschrocken sahen sich die beiden Herren an und leise fragte de Wardes:  
„Wollt Ihr Euch nicht lieber entfernen, mein lieber Charles?" Doch Rochefort schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Der kleine Gascogner macht mir keine Angst und was de Là Fère angeht, habe ich eher Hoffnungen." Angesichts der überraschten Miene seines Vetters grinste er und gemeinsam begaben sie sich in den Salon, wo d'Artagnan und Athos in höchster Erregung auf sie warteten. Die Herren reichten sich die Hände und liebenswürdig, ohne dass man ihm die eben erfolgte Auseinandersetzung mit Rochefort angemerkt hätte, fragte de Wardes:  
„Meine Herren, was für eine Überraschung. Ich hoffe, es geht Euch gut. Was führt Euch zu mir?"  
„Eigentlich wollten wir zu Monsieur de Wardes, Eurem Sohn … Ist er zu Hause?"  
„Ich habe ihn seit gestern früh nicht mehr gesehen. Hat der Schlingel etwas ausgefressen?"  
„Das wissen wir leider nicht. Es geht um Monsieur de Bragelonne." De La Fères Miene war so bekümmert, dass Rochefort und de Wardes merkten, dass der Anlass des Besuches ein ernsthafter war. Sie richtete ihre gesamte Aufmerksamkeit nun auf den Grafen.  
„Reden wir offen", sagte Athos. „Bragelonne ist verschwunden und ich habe den dringenden Verdacht, dass dieser Engländer, Monsieur Mordaunt, etwas damit zu tun hat."  
„Wie kommt Ihr darauf?", fragte de Wardes, der plötzlich totenbleich wurde, was keinem der anwesenden Herren entging.  
„Es ist eine Vermutung, von der wir uns aber ziemlich sicher sind, dass sie richtig ist. Wir haben diesen Engländer schon seit längerem im Auge, weil sein Benehmen teilweise verdächtig war."  
„Besonders nach Eurer Bemerkung an dem Abend des Empfangs Eures Sohnes", fügte d'Artagnan an de Wardes gewandt hinzu. „Ich muss zugeben, dass ich zu Anfang fest davon überzeugt gewesen bin, dieser Monsieur Mordaunt sei aufgrund der Aufstände nach Paris gekommen, um die hiesigen Frondeure kraft seiner Erfahrung mit den Cromwell'schen Truppen zu unterstützen."  
„Da kann ich Euch beruhigen, Monsieur d'Artagnan", warf Rochefort mit hinterhältigem Lächeln ein. „Dieser Mordaunt hat rein gar nichts mit der Fronde zu tun. Das wüsste ich." Für einen Moment vergaß d'Artagnan, warum er hier war und fühlte sich als Leutnant der Musketiere durchaus willens, seinen ehemaligen Erzfeind sofort zu verhaften. Der Blick, den er Rochefort zuwarf, verhieß diesem nichts Gutes, doch der lächelte nur unverschämt.  
„Wie auch immer", warf de Wardes eilig ein, „ und dieser Monsieur Mordaunt, was ist jetzt mit ihm?"  
„Er ist Miladys Sohn." Diese Worte schlugen unter ihnen ein wie eine Kanonenkugel, alle hielten die Luft an und für einen Moment wusste niemand ein Wort zu sagen. Drei der anwesenden Herren hatten mit Milady das Bett geteilt, bei dem vierten wusste es keiner sicher und jeder der Männer hatte eine ganz besondere Beziehung zu der Frau, deren Sohn als Racheengel zurückgekehrt war.  
„Und sobald", fuhr Athos mit schwerer Stimme fort, „Mordaunt durch Zufall rausgefunden hat, wer wir sind und was in der Vergangenheit geschehen ist, hat er Rache geübt."  
„Und Bragelonne entführt."  
„Ganz die Mutter", sprach Rochefort aus, was alle dachten.  
„Und Ihr glaubt, mein Sohn hätte damit etwas zu tun?", fuhr de Wardes erbost und voller Schuldgefühle auf Athos los. Der wehrte mit einer Handbewegung ab.  
„Um der Liebe Christi willen, nein. Aber vielleicht weiß er, wo Mordaunt Bragelonne hingebracht hat."  
„Vielleicht hat er ihn gar nicht entführt. Vielleicht ist der Vicomte schon längst wieder zu Hause", versuchte de Wardes den Grafen zu beruhigen.  
„Wenn er wirklich in den Fängen des Engländers ist, würde ich darauf nicht bauen. Wenn er auch nur einen Teil des Talentes seiner Mutter geerbt hat, hat er dem jungen Vicomte bestimmt einige Geschichten erzählt, die diesem die Haare zu Berge stehen lassen werden." Athos unterdrückte nach diesen Worten Rocheforts ein Stöhnen. Die Vorstellung, dass Raoul Mordaunt ausgeliefert war, marterte ihn. Schließlich entschieden sie, dass d'Artagnan und Athos wieder nach Hause zurückkehren sollten. Wenn Raoul wirklich entführt worden war, dann würde es sicher eine Nachricht geben, die eine Reaktion ihrerseits ermöglichen würde. De Wardes versprach, seinen Sohn abzupassen, sobald dieser nach Hause kam und ihn nach Mordaunt auszufragen und die beiden Männer sofort zu benachrichtigen, sobald er etwas Neues erführe. Rochefort versprach, gleichfalls die Augen offen zu halten und verschwand nach einem kurzen Grußwort, wobei er es sich nicht verkneifen konnte, d'Artagnan einen spöttischen Blick zuzuwerfen.

Zutiefst bekümmert nach diesem fruchtlosen Besuch schlugen Athos und d'Artagnan den Weg nach Hause an. Grimaud bedeutete dem Grafen mit einer Handbewegung, dass in ihrer Abwesenheit nichts geschehen sei und so blieb ihnen nichts anderes übrig, als zu warten. D'Artagnan setzte sich, de Lá Fère aber, von Unruhe getrieben, sprang alle naselang auf und tigerte im Zimmer umher. D'Artagnan wurde selber unruhig und fing an, mit einem Messer an einem klobigen Scheit aus dem Holzhaufen neben dem Kamin rumzuschnitzen, um sich abzulenken.

* * *

„Ach, Monsieur le Vicomte, welch ein Zufall, Euch hier zu treffen." Unvermittelt stand Mordaunt vor Raoul, als dieser gerade das Anwesen der Madame de Chevreuse verließ.  
„Monsieur Mordaunt", Raoul neigte den Kopf und sah sich um, ob er nicht auch Anne entdeckte, aber vergebens. Mordaunt, dem dieser Blick nicht entging, lächelte.  
„Darf ich Euch bitten, mich ein Stück des Weges zu begleiten? Es gibt da etwas, was Ihr unbedingt sehen solltet." Mordaunt wandte sich um, ohne ein Antwort abzuwarten und Raoul, den die Neugier gepackt hatte, folgte ihm.

Vielleicht hoffte er insgeheim, auf Anne zu treffen und selbst wenn nicht – nur weil sie beide dieselbe Frau liebten, musste das doch noch lange nicht heißen, dass sie nicht vernünftigen Umgang miteinander pflegen konnten. Als Mordaunt aber Paris verließ, und sich seitwärts mit ihm durch die Büsche schlug, wurde Raoul unbehaglich zumute. Der Weg war ziemlich lang und unbequem und er geriet etwas außer Atem, bei der Geschwindigkeit, die Mordaunt ansetzte. Dieses Unbehagen steigerte sich, als sie auf eine Lichtung kamen, an deren anderem Ende eine kleine Holzhütte stand. Raoul packte Mordaunt am Ärmel.  
„Wohin wollt Ihr denn, Monsieur? Ich weiß nicht, was Ihr vorhabt."  
„Wartet nur ab, Bragelonne. Es soll eine Überraschung werden." Mordaunt wandte sich ab, um sein Lächeln zu verbergen. Kopfschüttelnd setzte Bragelonne sich wieder in Bewegung. Kurz vor der Hütte hielt Mordaunt an und wartete, bis Raoul zu ihm aufschloss, dann öffnete er die Tür und ließ Raoul den Vortritt. Der fühlte sich etwas unwohl, trat aber mutig vor. Er hatte kaum einen Blick in die Hütte geworfen, deren Inneres einen Tisch mit einem Seil drauf aufwies, als er hinter sich ein Keuchen hörte. Er wollte sich umwenden, als ihn plötzlich ein schwerer Gegenstand am Kopf traf und er hinten über kippte. Mit einem Schmerzenslaut fiel er zu Boden und versuchte, sich wieder hochzurappeln. Mordaunt war irritiert, er hatte gedacht, das Bürschchen würde beim ersten Hieb ohnmächtig werden. Doch Raouls Blick war etwas getrübt, deswegen nutzte Mordaunt das unsichere Schwanken des Vicomtes aus und schlug ihm noch einmal mit dem Knüppel über den Kopf. Mit einem Ächzen sackte Raoul zusammen. Wenig später lag Raoul an ein Tischbein gefesselt auf dem Boden, am ganzen Körper verschnürt wie ein Paket. Mordaunt spritzte ihm etwas Wasser ins Gesicht, um ihn schneller zu sich kommen zu lassen.  
„So", sagte er befriedigt, „wie gefällt Euch das, kleiner Vicomte?"  
„Was soll das? Bindet mich sofort los!"  
„Immer langsam. Ihr werdet vielleicht wieder frei werden, aber nicht sofort. Könnt Ihr Euch vorstellen, warum ich diesen Zirkus veranstaltet habe?"  
„Weil ich bei der Dame mehr Erfolg habe als Ihr?", mutmaßte Raoul dreist. Er hatte schreckliche Angst, aber er wollte Mordaunt nicht die Genugtuung geben, das zu bemerken.  
Mordaunt lachte höhnisch. „Kleiner Vicomte, das hat sie nur für mich getan und ich muss sagen, sie hat ihre Sache gut erledigt, wenn Ihr wirklich glaubt, Anne empfände etwas für Euch. Nein, Monsieur, es geht um etwas ganz anderes. Um Euren Vater."  
„Meinen Vater? Was meint Ihr? Außerdem ist Monsieur de Lá Fère nur mein Adoptivvater." Mordaunt sah Raoul verächtlich an.  
„Stellt Euch nicht dümmer an, als Ihr seid, Bragelonne. Die Ähnlichkeit zwischen Euch und dem Grafen ist unverkennbar. Warum er Euch nicht sagt, dass Ihr sein Bastard seid, weiß ich natürlich nicht, aber er wird seine Gründe dafür haben."  
„Wagt es ja nicht!", keuchte Bragelonne und zerrte an seinen Fesseln, „wagt es ja nicht, mich oder den Grafen zu beleidigen!"  
„Was wollt Ihr dagegen tun? Mit den Füßen scharren? Außerdem ist es nicht meine Aufgabe, den Grafen zu beleidigen, das tut er schon genug durch seine Handlungen."  
„Der Graf tut nie etwas unehrenhaftes! Nehmt Eure Worte sofort zurück."  
„Das werde ich ganz gewiss nicht tun. Stattdessen werdet Ihr mir mal ganz genau zuhören, weil ich Euch etwas erzählen werde über Euren Vater, was Ihr ganz sicher noch nicht wisst."  
Raoul wimmerte. „Ihr lügt! Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was dieses Theater soll, aber ich schwöre Euch, Ihr werdet dafür bezahlen!"  
„Oh nein, mein kleiner Vicomte. Ich habe genug in meinem Leben für die Untaten Eures Vaters bezahlen müssen. Euer Vater ist ein heimtückischer Mann, dem sein Stolz mehr wert war als das Leben meiner Mutter."  
„Dann kann sie es nur verdient ha-" Raoul konnte nicht weitersprechen, weil Mordaunt ihm unbeherrscht ins Gesicht schlug.  
„Meine Mutter war eine Heilige!", schrie er Raoul an. „Euer Vater hat sich mit seinen Freunden zusammen getan und sie ohne jede Gerichtsbarkeit zum Tode verurteilt! Glaubt Ihr, er nahm sich Zeit, sie anzuhören? Vielleicht hat sie gefehlt in ihrem Leben, aber Euer Vater hat sich als Richter über eine wehrlose Frau aufgeschwungen. Fünf Männer gegen eine Frau!"  
„Ihr lügt", sagte Raoul, aber er klang unsicher.  
„Glaubt Ihr das wirklich? Habt Ihr Euren Vater jemals danach gefragt, warum er Abschied von den Musketieren nahm? Warum hat er sich mit Euch auf seinem Landgut versteckt? Warum hat er nie wieder geheiratet? Weil er wusste, dass er es nicht wert war, jemals wieder eine Frau zu heiraten. Er hat bereits eine Frau auf dem Gewissen." Raoul schaffte es, den Kopf zu schütteln und suchte nach Argumenten, die die Worte Mordaunts entkräften konnten, doch tief in seinem Innern war etwas zerbrochen. Was Mordaunt sagte, hatte Hand und Fuß, sosehr sein Verstand und sein Herz sich dagegen sträubten, das Gesagte zu akzeptieren. Der Graf hatte sich schließlich für lange Jahre in die Provinz zurückgezogen. Er hatte wenig Verkehr, soweit Raoul erkennen konnte. Mit Damen war er immer höflich umgegangen, aber niemals hatte er eine der Damen, die ihn umschwärmt hatten, geheiratet.  
Zufrieden beobachtete Mordaunt die Wirkung seiner Worte. Endlich konnte er sich über diesen eingebildeten Vicomte erheben und über dessen Vater gleich mit. Das Erkennen der Schuld des Grafen an dem Mord an seiner Mutter hatte Mordaunt mehr verletzt, als er zugeben wollte. Tief in seinem Innern hatte er Bewunderung und Respekt für diesen Edelmann empfunden. Es war ein Gefühl, ähnlich wie er es bei General Cromwell empfunden hatte. Er wollte die Anerkennung solcher Männer, aber nun hatte sich de Lá Fère als unwert erwiesen. Nun würde er für seine Verbrechen bezahlen.  
Mordaunt legte Raoul eine Hand auf die Schulter, was dieser, da er gefesselt war, mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen geschehen lassen musste.  
„Hier, Monsieur de Vicomte. Dieses Schreiben gab mir mein Herr, der es von einem Geistlichen in England erhielt. Ich habe mit dem Mann gesprochen und dass was ich von ihm noch erfuhr, dazu geschrieben. Lest es und überlegt danach, ob Eure Liebe es wert ist, sich auf den Grafen zu richten." Mordaunt legte das Schreiben, welches die Beichte des Henkers von Béthune enthielt, vor Raoul auf den Boden und löste diesem die Fesseln. Dann band er diese neu, so dass Raoul eine gewisse Bewegungsfreiheit mit den Händen hatte und verließ die Hütte. Draußen setzte er sich vor die Tür. Sein Herz schlug heftig, aber in sich fühlte er eine tiefe Befriedigung, dass bisher alles so geschehen war, wie er es geplant hatte. Sorgfältig hatte er in den letzten Tagen überlegt, wie er vorgehen sollte. Raoul war schnell wankend geworden, obwohl sein Vertrauen in den Grafen doch immer so groß erschienen war. Es war doch erstaunlich, wie leicht so ein Junge mit ein paar richtigen Worten zu erschüttern war.

Als Mordaunt aus dem Innern der Hütte ein Stöhnen hörte, begab er sich wieder hinein. Raoul saß in sich zusammengesunken, die Papiere hatte er von sich geworfen.  
„Das ist alles nicht wahr", murmelte er, aber seinen Worten fehlte jegliche Überzeugung.  
„Ich konnte nicht zulassen, dass Ihr mit einer falschen Vorstellung von Eurem Vater herumlauft, Monsieur de Vicomte", sagte Mordaunt sanft. „Er hat Eure Liebe und Verehrung gar nicht verdient. Ich weiß, Ihr brauchtet einen Helden, aber leider hat Euer Vater nicht nach den Maßstäben gehandelt, die er von anderen verlangt hat. Glücklicherweise seid Ihr als einziger Mensch in der Lage, ihm zu zeigen, dass er für seine Fehler bestraft werden muss." Wie betäubt hörte Raoul diese Worte und hatte Mühe, ihren Sinn zu erfassen. Am liebsten wäre er eingeschlafen und friedlich gestorben, ohne das alles je erfahren zu müssen.


End file.
